The Sun and the Moon
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: After the end of the war, Avatar Aang and his friends are trying to find their places in this new world. Peace has not been fully achieved and trouble starts brewing in the Fire Nation colonies... The group finds themselves thrown together again for yet another adventure, but danger lurks around every corner...but in the troubled times, a new love is discovered.
1. Stories

The Sun and the Moon

**Several years after the end of the war, Avatar Aang and his friends are trying to find their places in this new world. Peace has not been fully achieved and trouble starts brewing in the Fire Nation colonies after a prisoner escapes from their captivity. The group finds themselves thrown together again for yet another adventure, but danger lurks around every corner...but in the troubled times, a new love is discovered, one that seems as old as time.**

_yours is the light by which my spirit's born:_

_yours is the darkness of my soul's return_

_–you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars..._

E. E. Cummings

Chapter One: Stories

There were many stories surrounding the sun and the moon. The truest tales were how the Moon and Ocean spirits were locked in a never ending dance- push and pull, push and pull. The sun was the first source of firebending, and the first firebenders learned from watching the dragons.

Then there were the lesser known stories- how the sun and the moon reigned the skies as god and goddess, how they were lovers since the first light, and how they were destined never to share the sky together. And when they did, the eclipses were something never to be forgotten...

**Ooo0ooO**

The ocean was calm, quiet- as was the night.

Deep below, in its dark depths, a school of fish darted away from an approaching shadow. As stealthy as any shark, the shadow passed by, uninterested in the fish. It swam along the glimpses of moonlight, which flickered like flashes of lightning under the water.

Then, slowly, the shadow began its ascent.

Waves crashed against the shore, before receding, only to roll forward once more. The rise and fall of the sea created a melody, and it echoed down the quiet beach.

The moon's reflection rippled against the dark water, its proud face full and pale. It rose high in the inky sky, pushing and pulling the waves, as it had for many, many years.

Far below, emerged a lone figure from the water, before they stood on the water's edge.

With eyes as blue and deep as the ocean, the woman inhaled the salty air, before releasing a long sigh. She could feel the moon's influence, and it gave her power unlike anything else.

Raising her arms, she too began to push and pull the waves, until they rose higher and higher. And for a moment, she held the water aloft, so it towered over her. When she released it, she flexed her hands, and the wave exploded into thousands of water droplets. Each caught the reflection of the moon and resembled a small, iridescent pearl.

Summoning a tendril of water, the bender swirled it around her, moving through a series of stances that were now familiar to her.

Hours would pass before the power of the moon gave way to the rising of the sun. As the sky began to lighten from indigo to a pale blue, the sun peered its golden head over the horizon.

The remnants of the moon's power left the waterbender's body, and with its loss, another sigh was drawn from her. She watched the rising sun, in all its golden might, her thoughts far away, before she turned away and quietly departed from the shore.

Miles away, another was woken by the breaking dawn.

**Ooo0ooO**

It would take years before the world would recover from the hundred year war. The healing process was slow, even with the help of the Avatar and his friends. Trust needed to be regained and the nations would once again have to learn how to coexist peacefully with one another.

The first two years were spent repairing the damage left behind by the rise of the Fire Nation- many cities were rebuilt or repaired, and there was a need to heal the land along with the rest of it, to appease any angered spirits. The following years would be spent rebuilding trust, bridging gaps torn between the four nations, proposing peace treaties, then renegotiating those treaties time and again.

The foundation of peace and love were centered on the adventures and friendships between Avatar Aang and his friends- all of whom were deeply involved in rebuilding the world and starting this new era after so many years of war and hate.

Adventures still found the group, even after the war. Some included Sokka and Suki's wedding, or when they discovered where Zuko's mother was and reunited her with the Fire Lord.

But sadness found them as well. The group found themselves in the South Pole for a funeral, where Sokka and Katara mourned the loss of their grandmother. Not long after, the group found itself oddly torn when Katara abruptly ended things between her and Aang, and disappeared for several long months.

The waterbending master returned for the five year celebration marking the end of the war. It was held in the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, where the Earth King has already welcomed the Avatar and his friends, only quietly noting that one was missing.

**Ooo0ooO**

He saw her before anyone else. After months of searching for her, it had been Sokka who had called off the search, claiming his sister would return when she was ready. The man, who seemed so different from the teenager that had fought in the war, had stated she needed time.

Zuko had found himself agreeing with the Southern Water tribesman. He remembered how Katara had been when they had tracked down the man who had killed her mother. When her mind was focused on one thing, there was hardly room for anything else. He knew it would consume her if she did not face it, even if she was facing it on her own this time.

It was a feeling he was familiar with.

So when he saw her, standing at the doorway, his eyes sought hers. Gone were the shadows that had lingered under her eyes long after the funeral, and with it, the lost, pained expression that had marred her features. She seemed... calm.

And when her eyes met his, his breath hitched in his throat.

**Ooo0ooO**

Katara walked back into the Royal Palace in Ba Sing Se, lost in the memories of the last time she had been there. It felt like so long ago, and yet, it felt like only yesterday. She clasped her hands in front of her, studying the crowd, feeling oddly anxious to see a familiar face.

A small tingle ran down her back, and when she shifted her gaze, she found a familiar pair of golden eyes looking directly at her.

It was as if the world had slowed down, as if time had stretched out a second into a million, as she stared back at him.

His name formed on her lips, and passed only as a whisper, before the world snapped back into place.

"Katara!"

Blinking, Katara turned reflexively towards the sound of Sokka's voice, before she was caught up in his embrace. Her throat tightened as she buried her face into his shoulder. It was then that she realized how much she had missed him.

Pulling back, she smiled. "Sokka," she said. "You have a beard!"

Sokka grinned, running a hand over his jaw. "Well, I didn't have time to shave, not with us trying to find..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry," Katara said softly. "I just needed..."

"To get away," Sokka finished, with a nod. "I get it. But next time you run off like that, can you leave a note?"

Katara laughed. "I'll be sure to get a message to Hawky."

"That's more like it," Sokka said, moving so she could take his arm.

Hesitating, Katara looked back at Zuko. "Sokka, I'm going to..."

Sokka turned and saw Zuko, then nodded again. "I'll go find Toph and Suki."

"Is... Aang here?"

"He's around," Sokka said, understanding her cautious tone. "Last I saw him, he was talking to Bumi."

Katara nodded, before walking over to Zuko with a hesitant smile curling her lips. When she stopped in front of him, she remembered formalities, and bowed. "Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko, in turn, bowed back. "Master Katara."

Katara paused only for a moment, before moving to embrace him, not seeing how at the same time, he began reaching for her. She nearly sighed, her previous anxieties forgotten, as she relaxed against him.

"You were gone for a long time," Zuko murmured softly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Zuko pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders. "There's no need to be sorry. I know why you left." Remembering himself, he began to tuck his hands into his sleeves.

Katara reached out, taking one of his hands in hers. "Thank you." Then she looked around. "Is your mother or Iroh here?"

"Uncle was supposed to be in the Fire Nation, keeping an eye on things while I'm here. He insisted on coming, so my advisors are in charge in my absence. My mother is right over there," he said, gesturing to a table. "She'll be happy to see you again."

Katara glanced over, noting that Lady Ursa was surrounded by other noblewomen. "What about the others?" She met his gaze again. "Mai and Ty Lee?"

A muscle in Zuko's jaw jumped slightly. "Ty Lee is with Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors. Mai... chose not to attend."

"There seems to be a story there," Katara commented, raising a brow at his expression.

"Yes, but it's not one to tell right now. Here comes everyone else."

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: The idea for this story came to me after rewatching ATLA (for the hundredth time), I figured I'd add to the "years later, eventual Zutara" genre. This story will span many years and will include flashbacks, and yes, there will be eventual Zutara. What this story will NOT include is a jealous, immature Aang- that it is a tired trope, in my opinion. Not to say there won't be SOME jealousy, but it won't be the whole "Aang is jealous and tries to force Katara into a relationship with him for the sake of his own happiness" bit.**

**Also note: there will be SOME changes to canon. If this makes this story an AU, then so be it. The changes that are made are for the sake of the plot, and won't be huge changes. Just a head's up!**

**Please review!**


	2. Where She Went

Chapter Two: Where She Went

_One Year Ago_

The tears were starting to freeze on her cheeks. Some small part of her brain thought about wiping them away, but she continued staring out across the frozen tundra, unable, unwilling, to move.

Another part of her wanted to scream and to lose her temper- to curse the gods for causing her and her family this kind of grief.

_La, I miss her._

Katara closed her eyes at that thought. She felt too tired to cry anymore, and yet, the tears kept coming. She sobbed through the funeral, before she wandered off and found herself alone at the edge of the village.

Aang had wanted to come with her, of course. He had reached for her, wanting to take her into his arms, but she rejected his comfort. She didn't want to be coddled.

Kanna had lived a long, long life. She had seen the beginning of the long, bitter war and had lived to see it end in peace. She had loved her first husband and had given him a son, and she had been blessed to find love again later in life.

Before she had gone, Kanna had told Katara that this was simply the end of her life in this world- and this was just the beginning of something new. When Katara had asked what she had meant, Kanna had simply smiled, and told her granddaughter to be strong, and that she would always be there with her, even if she couldn't see her.

Katara turned her gaze towards the sky. The sun was slowly setting, and the moon would begin to rise soon. Katara knew it would be full tonight, and that another night of sleep would evade her.

_"I will always be with you…"_

"Katara."

Katara didn't removed her gaze from the horizon. She could sense him next to her and saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. When she did glance over, she saw he was offering her a handkerchief.

"What are you doing here, Zuko?" she asked, taking the handkerchief.

"I wanted to see if you were all right. Everyone is worried about you." Zuko tilted his head slightly, studying her. "I know you're not."

"Is it obvious?" Katara asked, her tone slightly snide. "I wonder why."

"Katara, I can't even imagine what you're going through-,"

"Good, then don't," she snapped, her eyes blazing. "Don't give me your pity."

Zuko raised his brows. "I understand you're in pain, Katara. I'm not one to pity anyone, especially not you. I just thought you might need… a friend."

Katara viciously scrubbed the tears off of her cheeks. She knew he hadn't meant it that way, and she didn't have any reason to snap at him.

"I'm just tired," she said, softly this time. "I thought things would get better after the war, and for a time they did, and now…"

Zuko stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No one is expecting you to be strong now, Katara. You can mourn in your own time."

"Gran-gran would want me to be strong," she confessed, looking at the handkerchief. It was made from black silk and had the Fire Nation emblem stitched in the corner in red thread. Her free hand balled into a fist. "And all I want to do is…"

Zuko waited patiently. He could all but feel the despair and frustration rolling off of her in waves.

Katara took a deep breath. "All I want to do is run away." She looked at him finally, her eyes wide and red-rimmed. "Does that make me a coward?"

"No," Zuko said. "It's not running away if all you want is space to think or to grieve."

"I didn't think about it that way," Katara said.

"You don't always have to take care of everyone, Katara," Zuko smiled slightly. "Although I know that may be difficult for you to believe."

Katara scoffed, even as her lips twitched.

Holding her gaze, Zuko continued. "If you need time to take care of yourself, who would stop you? And why would you stop yourself?"

"Since when did you become big on self-care and love?" Katara asked.

Sensing the teasing note in her voice, Zuko's smile widened. "I guess my uncle is rubbing off on me. He always has to remind me that if I don't care for myself, then I won't be able to care for my people."

"He's a smart man," Katara stated, her expression softening.

"Yes, he is." Zuko looked back at her. "He would also understand if you left."

Katara stared into his eyes. "Not yet."

Zuko nodded.

"But can we stay here for a little longer? I'm not ready to go back yet," she whispered. When he nodded again, she shifted closer to him, so her shoulder leaned against his side.

Zuko looked down at her, keeping his hand on her shoulder. His thoughts betrayed him, however, and imagined how it would be to wrap an arm around her waist...

**Ooo0ooO**

"I don't know what to tell you, Aang. I just need some space."

Aang stared at Katara with a confused expression. "I understand why you need to get away," he told her. "But why do you need to get away from me?"

"Aang, please. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm sorry," Aang said, taking her hand.

"I am too. I think this is for the best. We haven't…"

"We aren't in the same place we were four years ago," Aang surmised, nodding. "Do you think we could get there again?"

Katara broke her gaze from his. "No," she said firmly. "We had just survived a war. Things are too different now."

Aang squeezed her hand. "Katara, please-,"

"I said no!" she shouted, ripping her hand from his. "Don't you get it?" Her eyes burned with rage and grief. "I'm leaving."

Aang watched her go, the hand that had been in hers placed over his heart. It hurt, yes, but… His eyes closed.

Even the Avatar could not deny something that was inevitable.

Had it always been like this? Was this the only way?

He could remember long ago, after the war, when they had all been at Iroh's tea shop. When he and Katara had kissed, when she had finally become his…

But the years had not been easy on any of them, especially the young couple. They often found themselves apart, trying to repair the damage caused by the war, and with that distance,they had drifted apart… They had both changed.

Aang looked in the direction Katara had disappeared. She had entered his life for a reason, that much was clear. And, in many ways, he knew she would always be, even if it was not by his side…

**Ooo0ooO**

The waterbending master found herself travelling all over- even to familiar places that they had stopped in during the war. The first familiar place she had gone was Kyoshi Island, five months after the funeral.

Suki was delighted to see her sister-in-law, having been on the island for a few months to train a new group of recruits. She and Sokka had often divided their time between the Southern Water Tribe and the island.

Katara could admit that seeing Suki, even Ty Lee, had been uplifting for her spirit. When she moved on, she decided to spend more time in the Earth Kingdom, allowing herself to blend into the villages where people did not recognize her.

When the invitation for the celebration of the fifth anniversary since the end of the war found her, she was in a remote part of the Fire Nation colonies. The messenger hawk had landed on the tree next to her, and when she read the message, she knew that it was time to go home.

Gazing out towards the ocean from the cliff she was on, Katara allowed herself to reminisce about her travels, before she made the slow descent to find her way back to the Earth Kingdom.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Present Day_

"There seems to be a story there," Katara commented, raising a brow.

"Yes, but it's not one to tell right now. Here comes everyone else."

Katara turned and saw the group approaching, which included Iroh, Ursa, and Bumi. She found herself looking at Aang first, who seemed oddly quiet.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to bless us with her presence. Where've ya been, Sugar Queen? Not another spa, I hope," Toph said, shoving the airbender aside to grin at Katara.

Chuckling, Katara stepped forward to hug the other woman. "No, not a spa, Toph. I missed you."

"Sure you did. I got all your letters. They made me cry," Toph teased, patting her on the back.

"Nice try," Katara muttered into her ear, making Toph laugh before she pulled away.

"It is good to see you again, my dear," Iroh said, embracing her warmly. "Perhaps you will share your stories of adventure over a cup of tea?"

"Sure, Iroh," Katara said, smiling.

Lady Ursa was next to welcome Katara back, and the Fire Nation noblewoman insisted on joining Katara and Iroh over tea.

"The rest of them were positively a mess without you," Ursa whispered to Katara, smirking slightly.

Katara laughed softly, before her attention was drawn to Aang, who had finally approached her. She wondered how someone who was now so much taller than herself could manage to look like he was not.

"Hey Katara," Aang said. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," she said, before hugging him in turn.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I mean…"

"I'll let you know when I figure that out," she told him, with an understanding smile.

"Well now that Sweetness is back, can we _please_ get back to the party? I'm starving!" Toph exclaimed, which was quickly seconded by Sokka.

Smiling wryly, Katara took Iroh's offered arm as they walked towards an open table. She found herself sitting between him and Zuko, and was relieved to find that although she had been away for so long, she did not feel like she was an outcast. Toph teased her just like before, and Iroh made terrible jokes, and Sokka and Aang were discussing treaties with Zuko.

Ursa ended up moving next to Katara when Iroh went to find Bumi and other attending members of the White Lotus. "How are you doing, my dear?"

Katara sighed. "I feel… less lost. I think getting away was… good for me." Katara glanced around the table. "It doesn't feel like I just ran away."

Ursa nodded. "It's not running away if all you want is space to think or to grieve."

Katara blinked. "That's what Zuko told me."

"My son is a wise man," Ursa said, smiling in his direction, even though his attention was elsewhere. "He is fortunate to have good friends."

"We are fortunate too," Katara stated. "After the war, he's always been there… even when he's busy running the Fire Nation, or negotiating peace."

Ursa studied Katara as the waterbender stared at her son. "You will always find him to be very loyal, especially to those he cares about."

Katara shook her hand, turning her attention away from Zuko and the other men. "So, what has happened since I've been away?"

Suki and Ursa leaned in, and before long, the trio was immersed deeply in conversation.

Across the table, Zuko glanced at Katara briefly. She was laughing at something that Suki had said, and his chest constricted again. His brow furrowed at the strange sensation, but he ignored it, and turned back to the others.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	3. Home Again

Chapter Three: Home Again

A week after the celebration, the group found themselves lingering over their goodbyes at the Jasmine Dragon. The tea shop was still a great success and the gang enjoyed reminiscing over a good pot of tea and some pastries.

Katara stood alone on the patio, gazing towards the sunset. The sky was burst of fiery colors- reds and oranges and golds. Sensing someone behind her, she glanced over her shoulder.

"It feels strange being back here, after all this time," Aang said, rubbing the back of his head.

Katara smiled, turning her gaze back towards the sun. "It's nice. I forgot how much I missed Iroh's tea."

Aang stepped up next to her. "Are you going to tell any of us where you went?"

"Do I have to?" she asked quietly, meeting his gaze.

"No," he said, leaning against the railing. "Are you okay?"

"You keep asking me that."

"You started avoiding giving me an answer."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine. Or at least, I'm going to be."

Aang nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Katara said, her eyes softening.

They stood together in silence for a long time, both of them watching as the sun sank below the horizon.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to do it?" Aang asked quietly, breaking the silence. "Do you think we'll ever be able to truly achieve peace?"

Katara glanced at him, brow furrowed. "Why would you ask that?"

Aang sighed. "There's been some… unrest lately. And it seems all we do is try to renegotiate and go around in circles…"

"Aang, you can't make everyone happy. Peace is only going to happen when people learn to compromise."

"You're right," Aang said, smiling. "Maybe I'm just overthinking it."

"No, you're just under a lot of pressure. You are the Avatar, keeper of the peace and all," Katara said, smiling back.

"You got me there."

Katara straightened. "We'll figure this out, like we always do."

Aang nodded again. "I know."

Katara reached up and squeezed Aang's shoulder. She walked back inside the shop, leaving Aang alone with his thoughts.

**Ooo0ooO**

A knock on her chambers doors drew Katara's attention away from the book she was reading. Looking up, she called out, "Come in."

Suki peered in, grinning. "Busy?"

"Hey Suki," Katara said, putting her book aside.

The Kyoshi warrior walked over and sat down next to Katara, glancing at the book. "I figured you might be awake, with it being the full moon and all."

Katara sighed, leaning back. "Yeah. I was thinking of going out and finding the closest lake or river… waterbending usually helps with the restlessness."

"Well, then, let's go, Master Katara," Suki teased, grabbing Katara's hand and dragging her to her feet.

"Isn't Sokka going to miss you?"

Suki smirked. "He can survive without me for a few hours."

Katara laughed and walked out of her chambers with Suki. When they turned a corner, Katara saw a flash of red before stopping in her tracks, gasping.

Zuko looked down at her with a surprised expression. "Sorry. I didn't know anyone else was still awake."

"Katara and I were just going to grab some fresh air," Suki told him, looping her arm through her sister in law's.

Zuko raised a brow at them.

"Full moon," Katara explained.

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget?" Zuko smiled slightly.

Katara smirked. "Well, if you ever need a reminder, I could always use a sparring partner."

"I'll keep that in mind," Zuko said. "Good night, ladies."

Suki and Katara bid him goodnight before continuing down the corridors. Suki glanced over at Katara. "What was that about?"

"When Zuko was after Aang, he tried kidnapping him in the Northern Water tribe. We fought and I knocked him out during a full moon." Katara shook her head at the memory. "He did return the favor when the sun rose."

"Sokka told me about that," Suki said, her eyes widening. "Aang was in the spirit world, and that Fire Nation general killed…"

"The Moon Spirit," Katara finished, her eyes darkening.

Suki frowned. "Do you know whatever happened to him?"

"When we told Iroh later, he claims that since Zhao had angered the spirits, they would have taken him to the spirit world to… punish him."

Once they were outside, Suki looked up towards the moon. "I don't know why anyone would try to do what he did."

"He was power hungry, all but driven to madness," Katara said. "Zuko told me his pride often got in the way of his judgment."

"Speaking of Zuko, I noticed you guys are talking a lot."

Katara shot her sister in law an amused look. "Friends tend to talk to each other."

"True." Suki smirked.

"I don't like that look in your eye. It's the same look Toph gets before she trips someone using earthbending."

Suki hummed, before pointing ahead of them. "Looks like we found your water, waterbender."

Katara glanced over and smiled at the large lake before them. "Perfect."

**Ooo0ooO**

The following morning, Sokka, Suki, and Katara were on a ship that was sailing back towards the Southern Water tribe. The trio stood on the decks, looking back towards the Earth Kingdom that was rapidly becoming a line on the horizon.

Sokka stood next to his sister, with an arm casually thrown over her shoulder. "Everyone is going to be happy to see you, especially Dad and Pakku."

When she didn't respond, Sokka looked down at her. "Katara?"

Katara blinked. "Yeah, it'll be nice to see everyone."

Sokka sighed. "Look, if it's too soon for you to go back, Suki and I will understand."

Suki, who was standing on the other side of Sokka, nodded. "There's no pressure."

"I want to go home, really, I do. It's just going to be…"

"Different," Sokka finished.

"Dad isn't mad?" Katara asked.

"Like I said, leave a note next time. But no, he isn't mad. Concerned, but not mad."

Katara leaned against her brother. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"You still have us, and Dad and Pakku," Sokka reminded her gently.

Katara gazed out towards the ocean. "I know."

**Ooo0ooO**

Hakoda stood on the docks with Pakku and Bato, watching anxiously as the ship on the horizon got closer. It had been over a year since he last saw Katara, and although they had been apart longer than that before, this time was different.

"Relax, Hakoda," Bato said, obviously sensing his friend's unease. "It'll be all right."

"I don't know why she didn't talk to me before she left," Hakoda said, hands clenching at his side.

"She was grieving. You know very well that grief doesn't always make someone think clearly."

"She's strong, Hakoda. We all needed some time," Pakku said, dipping his hand into his pocket, fingering the betrothal necklace there.

"I know," Hakoda sighed. "I just missed her. It was never easy being away from her or Sokka."

"Your children are out there making a difference, Hakoda," Bato pointed out.

Hakoda nodded, turning his gaze back towards the ship.

When it finally docked, Sokka was the first to emerge with Suki at his side. Katara came out after them, with her hood up against the cold wind.

Hakoda stared at Sokka and Katara, wondering how it was that every time he saw them, he could still see them as young children, but now they were both adults.

When they approached, Hakoda looked at Katara, marvelling how she looked like the mirror image of her mother, Kya, and in turn, just like his own mother, Kanna. Her blue eyes met his, and he found himself reaching for her, drawing her into his embrace.

"I missed you," he said simply, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I missed you too, Dad," Katara whispered.

Later, Katara wandered along in the village. Although it was still not as large nor as impressive as the Northern Water tribe, it was growing thanks to the aide from its sister tribe. The wind was cold and biting, and she found herself oddly missing the warmer climate of the Earth Kingdom.

"You look like you could use some company," a voice said from behind her.

Katara turned. "Pakku."

The older waterbending master approached her, his hands tucked into his sleeves. "I have something I want you to have."

Katara looked as he drew something out of his pocket, before her eyes widened. "Pakku, I can't."

In his hand was the betrothal necklace he had carved for Kanna after they had been reunited. It was very different from the one that had been passed on to Kya, then later to Katara. That necklace had been given to Sokka by Katara, so he could give it to Suki when he had asked her to marry him. Although it had been strange not to have the necklace, Katara had grown accustomed to no longer wearing it. Plus, she enjoyed seeing Suki wear it, since it made her family, even more than she already was.

This betrothal necklace was a smooth, round piece of moonstone attached to a dark, midnight blue silk cloth. The moonstone was white but in the right light, it turned a pale blue. The carvings etched into its surface depicted an image of the crescent moon over the ocean. When the necklace moved, you could almost see the tides moving, and the image of the moon reflecting on the surface of the sea.

"I gave this to your grandmother a month after I returned to the Southern Water tribe," Pakku told her. "I know I didn't want to live another day without her by my side. When I was younger, I grew up listening to my own mother tell me stories of the Moon and Ocean spirits, how they were among the oldest of the spirits, and how they gave up their spirit form and took on corporeal forms in our world. She told me how they taught the first benders how to push and pull the waves…"

Pakku drew a breath before continuing. "When I lost Kanna, I thought that I would never be able to move past my grief. I had this necklace, this reminder, and I remembered my mother's stories. It took my a long time to realize that although Kanna may be gone from this world, she is still with me and with you- in her own way. Sometimes I feel her spirit with me during a full moon, or when I'm waterbending…" Pakku looked down at Katara before taking her hand, pressing the necklace into it. "I know why you left," he said. "Let me give a piece of her back to you."

Katara's eyes swam with tears before she threw her arms around Pakku. "Thank you."

Pakku pulled back, nodding, before he continued on his way.

Katara looked down at the necklace in her hand. She traced the images with the tip of her finger, before she fastened it, where the stone sat in the hollow of her throat.

**Ooo0ooO**

Miles away, across the ocean, an island sat quiet and still off the coast of the Fire Colonies. This island was almost completely uninhabited, except for the lone structure that sat in its center.

The massive prisoner tower was composed of white marble, and it only bore a few windows. Its walls reached up towards the sky, and it had guards posted all around it, all of which were highly trained.

Inside that tower, a lone prisoner sat in the corner of their cell by one of the few windows. Their gaze was dull, unseeing. They didn't feel the wind, nor did they smell the salty air.

A bird flew by the window before landing on a small ledge.

The prisoner's eyes flickered, and something within their depths stirred and awoken. They focused on the bird before a cruel smile crept across their lips.

There was a terrified squawk and the snapping of bones, before the bird's lifeless body was thrown from the window.

The prisoner shifted, their gaze now focusing on the thin strip of land across the stretch of ocean.

"Soon… soon I'll be able to go home."

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	4. Something Blue

Chapter Four: Something Blue

_Three Years Ago_

The wind was warm and filled with the smell of springtime, of rebirth and regrowth. Katara inhaled it deeply as she rode with Aang on Appa's back.

Aang looked at her, grinning, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I'm so excited!" Katara exclaimed, beaming, her blue eyes bright.

"I know!" Aang laughed. "We're almost there."

The couple was on their way to Kyoshi Island, which was slowly coming into sight. Katara leaned against Appa's saddle, as if to make the air bison go faster. Her heart raced in her chest.

When they landed, Aang helped her down.

Katara smoothed her dress- which was sleeveless and dark blue. Her long hair was half back, swept away from her face by combs made from gold and ruby- a birthday gift from Iroh.

"La, I can't believe Sokka and Suki are getting married!" she said, grabbing Aang's hand as they walked quickly away from the beach towards the village.

Aang chuckled. "I still don't know how Sokka convinced her- ow!" He rubbed his ribs, where Katara had elbowed him. "I'm kidding, Katara."

Rolling her eyes, Katara all but dragged him along. She knew they would be holding the ceremony outside, in the square that hosted the large statue of Kyoshi.

Toph was the first person they spotted, who was wearing a dress like Katara's, except hers was green and fastened at the waist by a belt of gold. Her black hair was down for a change, and fell like a dark curtain down her narrow back.

"About time you guys showed up," she said in lieu of a greeting. "Even Lord Hotman got here before you two."

"Zuko is here?" Katara asked, looking around. "I thought he couldn't make it."

"Thought who couldn't make it?"

Katara turned and beamed. "Zuko!" she exclaimed, before embracing the Fire Lord. Aang moved forward to embrace his friend as well.

"We thought you had a meeting with the Earth King," Aang said, folding his hands into his yellow and orange robes.

"I postponed it," Zuko replied smoothly. "I told the King that I had a very important event to attend, and sent my apologies."

Katara laughed. "I'm going to find Suki. Toph, do you want to come with me?"

Toph nodded, before following Katara into the nearest building, where Suki and the other women were getting ready.

Suki stood in front of a long mirror and shouted when she spotted Katara and Toph. The three friends hugged, with Toph muttering the whole time.

"Suki, you look incredible!" Katara told her.

Suki was draped in a dress of the softest green- like moss. The dress was accented with beads of pearl, which swirled along the scooped neckline, long sleeves, and single slit along the leg, resembling leaves and flowers. Her hair was half back, like Katara's with combs, but hers were white with pearls, and lacy baby's breath was weaved along the combs. Her waist was cinched by a white silk belt, and next to her hips were her fans, gleaming in the sunlight.

Suki beamed as she slipped her feet into green slippers. "I'm so nervous and happy, I can barely breathe."

"Well don't pass out, because I have a bet going that Sokka will first. I don't need to see you to know," Toph said, smirking.

"A bet with who?" Katara and Suki asked together.

"Zuko," Toph answered. "Aang said it wasn't polite to make bets for someone's wedding."

The three of them laughed.

**Ooo0ooO**

The ceremony was full of love and laughter, and when the reception started, the group all sat together at one of the white-clothed tables.

Suki was beaming, her cheeks rosy, and Sokka could barely look away from her.

Katara leaned back in her chair, smiling warmly at Aang, who sat next to her with his arm slung over the back of the chair.

"I have a gift for you both," Zuko said, who was sitting on Katara's left.

Sokka's gaze snapped to him, bright with interest. "Please tell me you got us a pet dragon."

Zuko lifted a brow, while the others laughed or rolled their eyes. "No," he replied, amused. "I have a ship standing by, it will take you both wherever you want to go, along with some of my most trusted guards and servants."

Suki and Sokka exchanged a wide-eyed glance before the former spoke. "Thank you, Zuko."

"Thanks, Lord Hotman!" Sokka said. "I guess being friends with the Fire Lord does have its benefits."

Katara turned to eye Zuko. "Did you make sure that the ship was large enough to fit Sokka's fat head in it?"

Smoothly, Zuko replied, "Of course."

The group burst out laughing while Sokka shouted, "Hey!"

A little while later, when everyone started dancing, Katara found herself dancing with Aang. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, noticing how quiet her boyfriend had gotten.

Aang sighed. "I'm thinking about… how happy I feel. How three years ago, I never thought I'd be-_ we'd_ be- where we are today."

"I get what you mean," Katara said, looking at Sokka and Suki, who were wrapped up in each other, at Toph and Zuko, who were talking and drinking, and nearly touched her throat before remembering her mother's necklace now was Suki's. "After everything we went through… It's nice, if not amazing, to be here on the other side. To be at my brother's wedding-," Katara's voice and expression flooded with warmth and love, "and to not be at war."

"I wonder…" Aang trailed off. "Do you think we can…?"

Katara met his gaze, waiting for him to continue.

"Never mind. Let's enjoy the wedding."

At some point, Aang managed to get Toph out on the dance floor, even though the earthbender had grumbled and made some vague threats about stomping on his toes.

Katara laughed, moving to take a seat, but a hand took hers.

Zuko smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

Katara moved into his arms, grinning. "Who knew that the Fire Lord likes to dance?"

"Only a spare few," Zuko told her. "And there's only a handful I'd actually dance with- and Toph is not one of them. She's going to-,"

There was a high-pitched yelp, followed by Toph's snorting laughter.

Katara and Zuko glanced over, before looking at each other and smothering their own laughter. "She did warn him," Katara said.

Chuckling, Zuko spinned Katara as the band changed from a slow song into something more lively. The other guests danced in a variety of ways- and the most noticeable was Ty Lee, who was spinning and giggling like a true acrobat.

Zuko and Katara danced to their own rhythm, hand in hand, bodies pressed close. Katara wanted to smile, to tell him about the way her and Aang had taught Fire Nation kids to dance, which had been like bending without moving any elements.

But she met his gaze, which was intense and held hers, and the words died in her mouth. Together they swept across the floor, their eyes never leaving each other, and the rest of the world faded and grew quiet.

The pair didn't notice how some of the guests watched them. It was only the two of them- Katara in blue, Zuko in red, and they only slowed when they realized that the song had changed again.

The sun had long since set, and the moon was rising. Zuko swore he could see its reflection in her eyes, but he tore his gaze away when the others came up to them both.

And for a moment, Katara looked back at Zuko as her, Suki, and Toph made their way inside, and a memory came back to her.

She saw a younger Zuko, not looking at her as she walked away from out of the catacombs below Ba Sing Se.

Her heart skipped a beat, and then she too looked away.

**Ooo0ooO**

The day after the wedding, the gang was gathered on the docks to see Sokka and Suki off. The couple had decided to go to a few different places- taking full advantage of Zuko's gift.

Katara gave Suki a gift as well, a bracelet to go with her mother's necklace. It was hammered silver with the same blue stone molded into the surface, depicting the phases of the moon.

"Something blue," Katara told her. "And something to show that you're a part of the Southern Water Tribe now."

Suki slipped it on before hugging Katara tight. "I'll write you."

Katara hugged her friend- her sister. "Have fun," she whispered into Suki's ear.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Present Day_

Blinking away those memories, Katara watched as the moon began to rise in the sky. It wasn't full night yet- twilight was still lingering, keeping the sky a deep indigo striped with blue and oranges from the sunset.

With a sigh, she began walking back to the village. Once she entered her family's home, she slipped quietly down the halls.

Their home was no longer an iceberg- but a structure made of ice and snow- and even though it was still simple in its construction, it was now large enough to house their growing family.

When she entered her room, Katara made her way to her desk. Without knowing why, without questioning why, she picked up a piece of parchment and her ink, and began drafting two letters.

One was for Iroh, updating him that she was now home, since the older man had insisted on her keeping correspondence with him.

The second she only briefly hesitated over. When she began writing, she allowed herself to express all of her thoughts, knowing its recipient would understand.

_I was thinking about the day Sokka and Suki got married, _she wrote._ And how that day I was so happy- we all were. It seems like a distant memory, a dream. Everything is different now. I'm different now._

Katara paused, swallowing as a lump formed in her throat. _I can't remember the last time I laughed like I did then. I wish I was still that girl- the one who was full of hope and optimism._

Whens she continued writing, she ignored the sting of tears in her eyes.

A week later, a messenger hawk arrived with a reply.

_That was a good day._

_We are all different now- the war changed and shaped our lives into what they are now, and we all had to change._

_I will still remember you as that girl- but I will also remember you as you are now._

Katara stared at the brief letter- and the last line, reading it over and over.

Then she closed her blue eyes, and tried to remember another good day.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	5. Spirit

Chapter Five: Spirit

The Fire Nation Palace was quiet during the evening- most of the servants were in their quarters, and all the advisors had returned to their own homes after a long day of meetings. A few guards roamed the halls, the gates, silent as ghosts.

Inside his study, Zuko looked over the last letter he had received from his delegates in the Fire Nation Colonies.

_There have been riots…_

_Unrest, unhappiness…_

These words seemed to jump off the page, mocking him. With a sigh, Zuko placed that correspondence aside. His gaze drifted towards the smaller piece of parchment that sat on top of his desk.

It was Katara's latest letter- one of the many that she had sent to him. His fingertips brushed over her words, and he frowned..

He knew that after losing her grandmother, Katara felt as though she had lost herself. She often expressed such in her letters. It was difficult, being unable to help her apart from these letters, since his duties kept him here.

Zuko could easily recall the day of Sokka's wedding, or another happy day after the war ended, and he could picture how her eyes would sparkle, full of life and love.

Although she did not look as lost as she had… There was something missing in her eyes, a dullness that unnerved him.

"You look concerned, Nephew," Iroh said from the doorway.

Zuko gestured for him to come in, and the older general sat down across from Zuko. Iroh looked at the letter, his expression full of understanding.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you," Iroh said softly.

"I wish I knew what else I could do to help her," Zuko admitted, his tone equally as soft.

"There is nothing more you can do or say, Zuko," the older man told him. "It takes time to heal after losing someone you love.

"When I lost Lu Ten and my wife… I never thought I would be able to move on. Grief is like quicksand, it pulls you down quick and deep. Understand that Miss Katara will heal in her own time, however long that must be. All you can do is exactly what you are doing- be there for her, like her other friends and family."

Zuko nodded. "Does she still write to you?"

"Yes, but she does not confide in me like she does with you," Iroh said, leaning back in his chair. "She tells me about how things are going in the Southern Water Tribe and how she still practices her waterbending with Pakku. I suggested that she practice with Sokka, perhaps master a weapon, if she ever finds herself unable to waterbend."

"What did she say to that?" Zuko asked, raising a brow.

"She's considering it, if only to fill her time." Iroh smiled at his nephew. "Perhaps she will take up dual swords."

Zuko chuckled, remembering his days as the Blue Spirit. It had been a long, long time since he had dressed as that masked demon, and he had not practiced with his swords in months.

"She will be all right, Nephew," Iroh reassured him, standing. "She may have lost some of her spirit, but you and I know that Miss Katara is a strong woman. She will find her way."

Zuko sat in silence long after his uncle left, looking at the painting that sat over the fireplace mantel across the room. It depicted the rising sun breaching over the mountains, and dancing among the rays where two dragons, one red and one blue.

**Ooo0ooO**

The island that housed the prison tower did not have a name, but it became known as Lone Island, since it was the only island off the coast of the Fire Nation Colonies for miles. It was solitary in its isolation and its silence.

The sun was hiding behind the clouds, turning the sky a pewter gray, and even the birds had stopped flying to the island.

A guard on duty passed through the tower's halls, hating how cold it was here. The quiet and cold crept down his neck like a spider. Then he heard it- the slightest whisperings coming from down the hall.

"It was mine, mine _mine_…" The voice hissed through the air and the cracks in the walls. "It was my birthright, I was the Fire Lord and he stole it…"

The guard approached the door of the cell slowly, his hand resting over his sword. He knew which prisoner sat inside, who was silent some days then manic the next. He peered inside through the small slat in the door.

The former Fire Nation princess sat in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth. She muttered, her eyes darting back and forth.

"It was mine, _mine, **mine**_!" Her voice shot from a whisper to a shout, causing the other prisoners to stir.

The guard called for their onsite physician, who often had to medicate Azula during her ramblings and delusions. She would inject the princess with a mixture of sedatives and something to suppress her bending. They kept her hands and feet in chains that cut off her bending as well, as an added precaution.

Under Zuko's orders years before, Azula had been taken to this island rather than to the same prison as their father. Even though her mind was lost many days, she was still capable of harming those around her.

The guard shuddered as that dead, glazed look entered Azula's eyes after she was given that injection. He firsthand knew what it was like to see Azula in her manic days… but those did not compare to the fear he felt when she was lucid, when her eyes were calm and calculating. There was something else there, under the surface, trapped in her skin.

As if she sensed his stare, Azula looked up at the guard. A slow smile crept across her lips- predatory and chilling.

"It will be mine again. He's coming for me."

The guard stepped back, slamming the door shut and locking it, before walking away swiftly, trying to ignore the soft, taunting laughter that followed him.

**Ooo0ooO**

The sun sat low in the sky like a golden coin amidst the blues, oranges, and pinks. The wind had stopped briefly, allowing Katara to imagine that it was warm at the edge of the ocean.

It had been late in the afternoon when she had taken a boat to row out past the icebergs, out into the open sea. Sokka had offered to come with her, so he could fish while she "did her magic water thing".

Katara smirked, looking over her shoulder. Sokka was perched on a flat, floating piece of ice that had a deep hole in it. He had his spear poised, his brows lowered in concentration.

She was reminded of the day they had uncovered Aang in the iceberg. It seemed like a lifetime ago., but even now, some things had not changed. She had still shouted at Sokka while they had made their way out here, before using her waterbending to pick him up and shove him onto the ice to leave her alone in the boat.

Katara idly twirled some water around her hands, wondering if she could snap her whip across the back of his head, even from fifty yards away. She smirked when she realized how easily that could happen now.

"Hey Katara, do you think you could waterbend some fish my way?"

Katara raised an incredulous brow at her brother. "Oh _now_ you want me to use my creepy water magic to _help_ you fish?"

"Yeah, well, there's nothing over here," Sokka said, straightening. "Maybe we should head back."

Katara glanced at the horizon. The sun had sunk below the line between the ocean and the sky and the sky was already darkening.

"You're right," she agreed, bending the boat alongside the ice so Sokka could climb in.

As they made their way back home, Sokka lifted his gaze towards the sky, where some stars were already emerging.

"Remember the day we found Aang?"

"I was thinking about that earlier, when you were playing fisherman," Katara told him, laughing when he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I guess that was thanks to you," Sokka continued. "With your creepy water magic."

Katara rolled her eyes, flicking some water back at him, so it snapped across his nose.

"Ow! Hey! That was a compliment!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Prince_ Sokka."

The siblings kept teasing each other, even after they had tied off their boat and walked into their family home. Hakoda and Pakku, who were sitting in another room and drinking tea, watched as they strode by, still bickering. The older men exchanged a look, then shook their heads.

**Ooo0ooO**

The stars gleamed in the black velvet sky, nestled alongside the moon which sat half full. There were no clouds tonight and the warm breeze slid through the open balcony doors to Zuko's private chambers.

He stood at the doorway, hands clasped behind his back as he stared up at the moon. It seemed blue in the dark sky, and the stars were like diamonds.

His thoughts went back to the letter he received this morning._ I'm going to learn how to wield a sword and Sokka is going to teach me. Hopefully he's a better teacher than he is a fisher. Sokka mentioned visiting his old teacher, Piandao, soon. Maybe I'll go with him and see what I can learn…_

_And maybe we can visit you too._

Zuko watched the moon, lifting a hand to his chest, where his heart still raced at those words.

**Ooo0ooO**

Katara was awake at dawn, despite being up late waterbending. She watched the sun rise, turning the sky pink and gold, and shivered.

Today would be the first day she would start learning how to master a sword from Sokka. She was anxious about it last night, which resulted in her waterbending until the moon was at its peak in the sky to ease her anxiety.

She managed some sleep before she woke up just as the sun was breaking over the horizon. She dressed in warm, loose clothes and waited for Sokka downstairs.

Pakku was the only other person who was awake and they sat in companionable silence, drinking strong tea and eating breakfast.

"Your lesson will be this evening," the older waterbending master informed her.

Katara nodded.

Sokka and Hakoda strode in, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

Katara shook her head, smiling slightly. She let her thoughts drift as her brother, father, and grandfather began talking amongst themselves.

She told herself not to be nervous about learning how to use a sword- reminding herself that she was once a novice at waterbending and now she was a master. Just like her brother, she could learn this skill too, understanding that although she would always have her bending, this could prove to be useful in the future.

So when her and Sokka entered the icy arena they had built for this very thing, she picked up the sword as Sokka had instructed and felt something spark inside her veins.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews so far! **

** Sweetishcross: thanks for the head's up- the typos were a result of a dying keyboard and typing too fast!**

**Please review!**


	6. Rise

Chapter Six: Rise

_Four Years Ago- The Northern Water Tribe_

The year following the war had been long and difficult was the world began to rebuild itself on a new, stronger foundation.

The group found itself spread across the world- with Zuko in the Fire Nation, adjusting to his role as Fire Lord, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee in the Earth Kingdom, and Sokka, Katara, and Aang in the Northern Water tribe.

In the Spirit Oasis, Aang was mediating, communicating with the ancient spirits there to heal the wounds that not only scarred the lands, but the veil between the worlds as well.

Katara and Sokka met with the leaders of the tribe, discussing how they could further aid the other parts of the world where the war had been, starting with the Southern Water tribe. Pakku and many warriors had returned to the south months ago, but the need for assistance was great and many hands were stretched thin.

"Mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters have been torn apart because of the Fire Nation," a Northern tribesman stated, frowning at the siblings. "Why don't they help the ones they once sought to destroy?"

Katara lifted her gaze, eyes burning. "Fire Lord Zuko had taken many strides to amend his father's actions. The Fire Nation is aiding in the healing process, just like the rest of us. We only want to do more."

"There's nothing more we can do!" the older man shouted, ignoring Katara's glare.

"We can _always_ do more!" Katara exclaimed, nearly rising from her seat. "It's as you said- mothers have been taken from their families and fathers, and so many others," she continued, touching her mother's necklace. "How could you sit idly by and claim there is nothing else to be done when this is only the beginning!"

The tribesman huffed, turning towards the chief. "This woman knows not what she says-,"

"This _woman_-" Katara seethed, but was cut off again.

"Do not forget your place," Chief Arnook said to the other man, in a quiet but firm voice. "Master Katara was a great asset in defeating Ozai. Do not forget that." The chief turned his gaze towards Katara and Sokka. His face bore more lines than it did before, and gray began streaking his hair. The grief of losing Yue, his daughter, reflected mostly in his eyes.

"Thank you, Chief Arnook," Katara said, bowing respectfully. She looked around the room, meeting everyone's gaze.

"This is only the beginning," she began again, more softly. "The war has ended but the healing is just beginning. There are families all around the world that have been touched by the war, and yes, by the Fire Nation's actions. If we continue to allow our hate and prejudice to stand in our way, then the path to healing and bringing everyone home will be hidden from us."

Her expression turned fierce, passionate. "If we put aside our differences now, there will be a brighter future for all of us, one without the shadow of the war hanging over us. The past needs to be left in the past, it will not allow us into the future if we keep carrying it on our shoulders. So please," she pleaded. "Please help me help them. Please your family, your friends, then help your neighbors. One small act makes the difference."

Sokka watched his sister, understanding now how she managed to bring the Earth Kingdom prisoners together to fight back against the Fire Nation, how she managed to keep the group together even when they were tired and hungry and scared.

So he stood next to her. "My sister is right. Helping others begins at home. It begins here. So let's start today."

**Ooo0ooO**

_Four Years Ago- The Fire Nation_

"Why are you really here?"

"Because you're going to tell me something. Where is my mother?"

Even months after being imprisoned, Ozai would not tell Zuko the whereabouts of his mother. Even after being threatened, being bartered with, Ozai would only laugh at Zuko.

Zuko sat in his new study, glaring at the fireplace. Glaring at the painting that hung over it. It had been a gift from Katara for his last birthday, but now as he looked at the dragons and the sun, he was reminded of how Ozai's bloodline- his bloodline- had been the ones to hunt and destroy dragons nearly to extinction.

Ozai, who still refused to speak of Ursa's location, even as he wasted away in prison.

A sharp, loud knock distracted him from his thoughts. "Enter."

Toph strolled in, using her earthbending to navigate the room. She could sense Zuko's heartbeat, which thumped an irate staccato, from where she was standing. "I heard you visited him today," she said in lieu of a greeting, making her way to the nearest chair. She sat, before placing her feet on top of Zuko's desk.

"I thought you were in the Earth Kingdom," Zuko said, lifting a brow at her feet.

"I was, but Sugar Queen wants us to come here so we can help you."

Zuko's irritation fell way to surprise. "Katara wants to… help me?"

"Of course," Toph stated, snorting. "That kind of what she does, if you don't recall."

"I… I have no new information."

Toph dropped her feet to the carpet, a smug grin spreading across her face. "No, but she does. You meet some interesting people while travelling. Honestly, I can't believe you didn't think of this before."

"Who? What?" Zuko demanded.

There was another knock before another female walked in, looking just as smug as Toph.

Zuko's eyes widened. "June."

The bounty hunter smiled. "So the Fire Lord needs my help again," she all but purred. "I'm flattered."

**Ooo0ooO**

_Four Years Ago- Somewhere off the coast of the Fire Nation Colonies_

The island was cold, desolate.

Few animals lived here and it had been years since a ship had sailed by. Miles away from the coast, miles away from the other lone island, no one knew that this island had one resident, because the world had forgotten her name.

The years that lead up to her being here were filled with happiness and horror and sadness, and it all tore at her like teeth as the days stretched into years. She wanted to cry and scream and rage, but she had and could not anymore.

So she waited.

Her dreams were her one true escape. She dreamed of her home, that rich, vibrant palace where she could hear her children's laughter, where she could sit with her son and feed the turtleducks like they always did.

But she also dreamed of the man who left her here to die, the man who she had once loved, the man she had killed for in order to protect someone she loved even more.

So when the day came where she was saved, she thought that perhaps she had fallen into another one of her dreams, and that maybe this would be the one she did not wake up from.

The day started out like any other, quiet.

A distant rumble alerted her to something, and when she looked out towards the ocean, she watched as it parted as the earth rose, spearing towards the island. Small figures appeared along the horizon, too far to make out, but they approached quickly.

The closest was a dark figure riding on the back of some massive beast.

Defiant against her fear, she stood on the shoreline, ready to face whatever danger approached. But her hands trembled when she could finally make out their faces- or at least, one face in particular.

Later, they would tell Ursa that the bounty hunter and her beast, Nyla, tracked her faint scent across the ocean, and that the Avatar, with the help of his earthbending master, created a temporary bridge from the Colonies to the island on which she had lived for years.

But her eyes, for now, where only for the son she had not seen since he was young.

Zuko had leapt off Nyla's back and had sprinted towards Ursa, calling out her name, and it was then that she knew that this could not be a dream.

The others kept a respectful distance as the Fire Lord and his mother embraced. Katara brushed tears away from her eyes, ignoring the twinge of envy around her heart, smiling at the way Zuko touched his mother's cheek, as if he could not believe she was there.

Sokka slipped his arm around her shoulders. "You made the right call, leaving the Northern Water tribe to find June."

Katara smiled at her brother. "It's the least I could do," she murmured. "He helped me find peace about Mom."

**Ooo0ooO**

_Four Years Ago- The Fire Nation_

A celebration was held to welcome back the long-lost former Fire Lady. It lasted for nearly a week, with many people from all over the world coming to pay their respects.

Iroh was beside himself with relief, having thought that Ursa had been killed by Azulon or Ozai long ago.

When the week reached its end, Katara found herself standing on the patio that overlooked the rest of the Fire Nation. The wind blew her long hair from her face, which was sweaty from the persistent heat. She wore a loose, short-sleeved black dress, embroidered in blue and silver.

"I never got to thank you," a voice said from behind her.

Katara turned. "Zuko. I didn't hear you."

The Fire Lord stepped from the shadows. His gaze locked on hers, burning with intensity and something she couldn't quite name. "I know it was your idea," he said softly. "And because of you, I have my mother back."

His gaze dipped towards her necklace, which was framed by the scoop neckline of her dress. "I only wish I could return the favor."

Katara reached out, taking his hand, pulling him next to her. "You did more for me than everyone ever has. You taught me to let go," she reminded him. "And you gave me peace. It was the least I could do."

Zuko stared at her, his heart shuddering in his chest, unable to draw his eyes away from hers. "Katara, I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to," she told him, squeezing his hand.

"Your friendship, your kindness…" he paused, swallowing thickly. "It means everything to me. I hope you know that."

Katara beamed, before embracing him tightly, just like she had before after choosing to forgive him after what he did for her. But this time, she held on.

Zuko pressed his forehead into her shoulder, struggling to keep himself together. He nearly shivered when he felt her hand reach up to stroke his hair soothingly.

When he pulled away, they were a breath apart. Katara's hand slid to his chest, where she felt his heart kick against her palm. For a moment, they breathed together, eyes locked, blue mirrored in gold, gold mirrored in blue.

"Katara," Zuko whispered. "Thank you."

As if in memory, her hand pressed against the scar in the center of his chest, where Azula had struck him with her lightning.

Rising to her toes, Katara pressed a soft kiss to his scarred cheek, before she turned to walk away, leaving him standing alone on the balcony.

Zuko rubbed a hand over his chest, where hers had been, as if he could hold onto the warmth of her touch for a little while longer.

He stayed there as the moon rose, beautiful and blue, into the sky.

Ursa found him there, looking at the moon with his hand over his heart. She leaned against his side, and felt him sigh.

She looked at her son, who was looking at the moon with such a raw intensity she touched his hand. When he turned his hand over to hold hers, they stayed there on that balcony in perfect silence, until the sun began to rise.

And when it rose, it rose on a new day, a new day that burned with the hope of tomorrow.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	7. The Sparring Partner

Chapter Seven: The Sparring Partner

_Present Day- The Fire Nation_

Piandao's estate looked exactly the same as it did years ago. Dressed in loose, sleeveless tunics and pants, Katara and Sokka approached its gates before exchanging a look.

"Ready?" Katara asked smiling at her brother's eager expression.

"I was _born_ ready," Sokka replied before knocking the same way he did when he had first arrived.

Piandao was waiting for them in the foyer, sipping an iced drink with a slice of lemon. His steel-colored eyes assessed the siblings as they entered the room.

"So," he began. "You want to learn the ways of the sword."

"Yes, Master Piandao," Katara said, politely bowing to the older man.

"Why?" The question came out sharp and quick, like a snake's bite.

"I want to learn so I can defend myself if there ever comes a time where I cannot bend," Katara replied immediately.

"But that is not the only reason why you wish to learn."

Katara lifted her gaze. The nonbender's expression was shrewd, giving nothing away.

"No," Katara agreed evenly. "I want to use this to focus my mind. I have been… distracted lately. Bending helps, but I want to learn another useful skill."

Piandao knew of Kanna's passing, being a fellow member of the White Lotus with Iroh and Pakku. Still, he offered no consoling words. His gaze turned towards Sokka.

"I see you located your sword," he commented, eyeing the sword sheathed along Sokka's back.

"My friend Toph, who is an earthbending master, can also metalbend. She found it for me when we were travelling and helping the nearby villages rebuild."

Piandao nodded. "Then we must forge one for your sister."

Katara leaned in close to Sokka. "You don't happen to have anymore of that space rock, do you?" she asked, grinning.

"Find your own stuff to forge," Sokka hissed back.

So when she did, Piandao did not seem surprised when she came to him, asking him if she could forge her own findings, just like Sokka had.

**Ooo0ooO**

Katara was waterbending at the river by Piandao's estate when she found the material she knew she wanted to forge into her sword. After a long day of practicing with wooden swords, the master had allowed Katara to spend the late afternoon bending while he and Sokka stayed behind to catch up.

The river carved through the land, as if someone had taken a knife into the earth's crust. Katara could sense how deep the river was, and how fast it current could pull someone under.

A glimmer from deep within the riverbend caught Katara's attention. Using both hands, she lifted the water, creating a sort of bridge so the water flowed up from the ground in an arch so she could peer down in the mud.

Shifting the water's course, she pushed it away from the area of the riverbend she wanted to take a closer look at. Using her spare hand, she dipped her hand into the mud, finding that about two feet down, there was a smooth layer of rock.

When she dug further down, she uncovered enough solid rock and pulled it from the ground. When she was finished, she washed her hands in the river, which had returned to its natural course.

She could see the layers within the rock, which when cleaned, glistened in the dying sunlight. The glimmer that had caught her eye made a grin spread across her face before she made her way back to the estate quickly.

Piandao took one look at what she carried, and gestured for her to follow him into his workshop. The heat from the furnace was intense, smoldering, and sweat was pouring down Katara's face, neck, and back while she worked the rock.

The rock had to be mixed with steel, and when it was finished, Katara felt another spark run through her body when she beheld her sword.

While Sokka's was pure black, Katara's gleamed silver, with rivers of blue and green running along the blade from the riverbed rock she had uncovered. In the right light, it seemed opalescent, as if the ocean had been solidified with liquid moonlight.

"It suits you," Piandao said as he handed it to her, bowing.

**Ooo0ooO**

After a few weeks, Sokka and Katara said their goodbyes to Piandao, who claimed he had taught Katara all that he could, and that she could rely on her brother for further instruction.

As a parting gift, Piandao gifted Katara with a sheath for her sword. It was a deep blue, nearly black, with gold and silver designs that depicted the sun's trek across the sky down on the side, and the phases of the moon down the other.

She wore it down along her spine, just like Sokka did.

On a pair of ostrich horses, the siblings made their way out of the countryside, and traveled down the main roads that would lead them to the Fire Nation Palace.

"I miss Appa," Sokka grumbled late one afternoon. His brown cheeks were red from the constant sun and heat.

Katara nodded, bending some water from her waterskin, offering it to Sokka, who opened his mouth eagerly. When she had some water, she straightened in the saddle.

"We'll be there tonight," she reminded him. "Not all of us can have a flying bison."

"Do you think the Sun Warriors will let us use their dragons?" Sokka asked.

Rolling her eyes, Katara said, "I doubt the last dragons want to be used like air bisons."

"You never know, they might be bored!"

Katara opted to ignore him, stifling a yawn.

**Ooo0ooO**

"Fire Lord Zuko, you have some visitors. They are waiting in the main hall."

Zuko nodded, descending from his dais to follow the guard. After a long meeting, he was tired, but he felt a boost of energy when he realized who was waiting for him.

The first thing he saw was her- and the sword strapped to her back.

Katara turned, giving him an illuminating smile. "I told you we would visit."

"I'm glad you did," Zuko said, embracing her first then Sokka. "I'm sure you're tired and hungry. Come."

The trio walked together down the hall where the large dining room was already occupied by two familiar figures.

"Iroh, Ursa!" Katara exclaimed, she could greet them both.

"What a pleasant surprise," Iroh said warmly, before noticing her sword. "May I?"

Katara unbuckled her sheath and handed it to Iroh. He withdrew the blade, murmuring softly at its beauty.

"I see you took my advice," Iroh said, smiling, handing the weapon back. "Piandao is an excellent craftsman and teacher."

Katara and Sokka nodded, taking a seat at the table. As dinner was served, Sokka told them about his journey with Piandao during the war before Katara told them what her experience was like.

Zuko watched Katara, noting how her posture seemed more grounded, more self-assured than it had been the last time he had seen her. Her eyes were more focused and when they turned towards his, he held them.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer," Katara told him. "How do you feel about a sparring match- one with swords, one with bending?"

Zuko leaned forward. "I haven't used my dual broadswords in a while, so if you take it easy on me…"

"That's unlikely," Katara smirked.

Zuko smiled in response. "As for bending, I have been looking forward to a rematch."

"Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match."

His gold eyes blazed in response to her words, the same ones she said to him at the Northern Water tribe during the eclipse.

**Ooo0ooO**

The outdoor arena was built a few months after Zuko became Fire Lord, and it was where he preferred to practice firebending. The old arena that had been used for Agni Kais was still available for guards and soldiers to use.

Katara and Zuko faced each other. It was late in the morning and the sky was overcast, heaving with clouds and the promise of a rare summer rain.

Katara felt her lips curving upwards at the possibility of rain.

Zuko struck first, sending a thin firewhip her way, trying to throw her off balance. Katara twisted, opening her waterskin to summon a tendril of water that she quickly bent into three ice daggers that she threw at Zuko in rapid succession.

The duel continued, and steam hissed and rose from the arena has fire collided with water.

By the end, they call it a draw, with both of them panting and covered in sweat.

When Katara wiped off her face and drank some water, she grabbed her sword. She watched as Zuko unsheathed his dual broadswords. Her heart raced in anticipation, her previous exhaustion from the first duel forgotten.

This time, it was she who struck first. Although he had two swords, Zuko was amazed at how quick and balanced she was with her weapon.

When they locked swords, their faces close, they smirked at each other before pushing back.

Katara attacked with quick, rapid movements met to throw off her opponent, and when she slashed down, Zuko gave a muffled cry when her sword sliced through his tunic.

Freezing, Katara immediately lowered her weapon. She could see the thin red line along his pale skin where her sword had struck him.

Summoning water from her skin, she bent it around her hand. It began to glow as she stepped forward. "Take off your shirt."

Zuko lifted a brow, which Katara chose to ignore as she began pulling at his tunic with her free hand. When it parted, Katara swallowed and placed her hand along the shallow wound.

His skin was so much paler than hers, she noted. The scar on his chest was more faint than she remembered and he was muscled in a way she hadn't noticed before…

Shaking her head, Katara saw that he was healed and stepped back, tossing away the bloodied water. "All better," she said, trying to ignore the way her heart was racing.

"Thank you," Zuko said, in a low voice. "Do you want to go again?"

When she nodded, Zuko simply removed his tunic altogether, leaving him bare from the waist up.

_La, help me,_ Katara silently prayed, struggling to focus.

**Ooo0ooO**

"How did the sparring match go, dear?"

Katara blinked away the images of Zuko shirtless as she smiled at Ursa. "It's nice to spar using bending again," Katara said. "Especially with someone who isn't another waterbender."

The women were walking along the Palace veranda, enjoying the cool dusk. The rain had evaded them, but the clouds kept the sun away.

"I would like to see you duel with your sword," Ursa told her. "I've heard many great stories about Piandao. I was pleased to meet him upon my return to the Fire Nation."

"Really?" Katara asked, glancing at the former Fire Lady.

Ursa nodded. "It's not frowned upon for women to learn how to wield weapons here in the Fire Nation," she said, tucking her hands into her sleeves. "But it's something I myself have never learned. It interests me to hear about why you chose the sword, instead of say, a bow and arrow."

Katara shrugged. "I never considered anything else."

So they continued walking, talking amongst themselves, before they went inside to join the others for dinner.

Zuko kept glancing at Katara, remembering how she had looked as they sparred. She was fierce, unstoppable.

Katara glanced at Zuko once, and when their gazes locked, she thought about how he had looked while dueling. He was different while wielding his swords versus when he used his firebending. Both were an intricate dance, both beautiful, but different and just as dangerous.

Then she found herself eager for their next sparring match.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ahoj: Thank you for your review, it made me so happy! I will include a future scene where Ursa and Zuko discuss their family. I didn't choose that Ursa plot because quite simply, I have not read the comics. I know what the story line is vaguely, but I wanted to make the reunion my own. More Zutara to come keep reading! **

**Please review!**


	8. Like Music

Chapter Eight: Like Music

The summer rain came the following week, coating the Fire Nation in a thin veil of cool fog, even as the sun peered through the clouds.

One morning, Katara woke up and went out on the balcony. Zuko had given her and Sokka their own private guest quarters, which were in the adjacent wing to where the royal family slept.

The world was quiet and edged in gray, with the sun hidden behind a soft barrier of clouds as the rain continued to fall. Katara closed her eyes, enjoying the soft pattering sound of the rain against the tiled roof of the Palace. She could hear the birds singing in the distance and the sounds of the surrounding town waking up.

Turning her palm out, Katara watched as rain water pooled in her hand. Smiling to herself, she bent it into different shapes to amuse herself. Stepping out further, she tilted her head back to allow the rain to fall on her face, sighing softly.

Soothed by her element, she continued to bend the rain even with her eyes closed. She was lost in this quiet morning, in the rain that fell like music all around her.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to walk back inside her room to answer it.

Zuko blinked at her and her wet hair. "I wasn't sure you would be up."

"I like the rain here," she said, smiling to walk back out towards the balcony.

Zuko followed her, watching as she stepped out from under the cover of the slanted roof. She leaned against the balcony railing, watching the rain. Her eyes looked more gray in this light, like the fog over the ocean.

"I wanted to see if you'd join me for breakfast," he said, moving to stand beside her, not minding the rain either. "I have a meeting with my advisors I would like you and Sokka to join as well."

Katara glanced at him. "Would they mind?" she asked, thinking about the Northern Water tribesmen who had not been pleased at her and Sokka's presence at their meeting with the chief.

"No," Zuko said. "You are my honored guests, and fellow war heroes."

The sun began to peer out from behind the clouds again, illuminating the Palace in soft, butter-yellow light. The rays caught the rain, and there were glimmers of rainbows here and there.

Katara waved a hand, creating a shield from the rain that protected her and Zuko. Both did not move at first, even as she used her free hand to bend the water from their hair and clothes. Zuko watched her hair tumble down her back.

"Let's go then," Katara said, unable to move away from Zuko's gaze.

Zuko stepped forward to touch the ends of her hair. "Your hair is darker than before," he said softly.

The hand that she had been using to keep the water off of them trembled. "Zuko?" she breathed.

His hand slid up, his fingertips brushing along her cheek, then the soft curve of her jaw. His eyes never left hers, burning in a way she couldn't read. She could barely breathe.

Her hand dropped to his shoulder, and the rain fell on them again, but neither of them noticed. Her other hand, on its own accord, found his scarred cheek, like it had before down in the catacombs.

Neither of them was sure who moved first, but it seemed to be in sync as their eyes remained on each other's as they moved closer. It was like gravity, drawing their bodies together, a force neither understood but that neither could fight.

When they were no more than a whisper apart, Katara started to close her eyes, waiting, _wanting_-

A loud knock had them both jumping apart.

"Zuko, Katara!" Iroh called out from behind the door.

Zuko stepped away first, murmuring a thanks as Katara bent the water off of them as they walked to the door together. When Katara opened the door, Iroh paused, taking in their expressions.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko said. "I was just collecting Katara for breakfast before the meeting."

Iroh watched as Katara peered at Zuko from the corner of her eye, a faint blush dusking her brown cheeks. "Let's go then, the advisors do not like to be kept waiting."

**Ooo0ooO**

_Same Day- Lone Island_

The rain and fog provided a perfect cover, as it had at the beginning of his journey from the other prison.

It had been easy enough to leave the other place behind. He knew his purpose. Even after all these years, he had kept his mind sharp even as his body began to waste away.

This was the next step before completing his new destiny. He had been foolish, arrogant before. He knew better now.

The prison tower speared through the clouds like a bone sword, eery and silent.

Inside the tower, Azula watched the other approaching on his small raft, a cruel smile curving her lips. Her mind was clear today thanks to the physician being kept away with another prisoner that had murdered another inmate the night before.

All thanks to her, of course. She had coerced the fight, had left the sharpened piece of rock lying on the floor in just the right spot…

"I told them that he would come for me, those fools," she muttered to herself. "And now they will pay with their lives."

**Ooo0ooO**

Unaware of what was happening, Zuko and the others entered the war chamber where the meeting was to be held. Zuko strode towards his dais, before taking his seat. The others sat around the world map below.

"Master Katara and Sokka are in attendance today to give their input no what we discussed yesterday," Zuko told his advisors, who had been glancing at the two members of the Southern Water tribe curiously.

"The peace between the water tribes and Fire Nation is delicate," Iroh said, who sat across from Sokka. "And the Northern Water tribe has been requesting aid in rebuilding their city, as well as sending resources down south."

"Before we came to the Fire Nation, my sister and I have gone to the Northern Water tribe many times," Sokka began. "Although most of the damage from the war has been fixed, there is more to be done. Avatar Aang has restored balance in the Spirit Oasis, so the Moon and Ocean spirits can reside in peace."

"What more can we do?" one advisor asked. "We have other places where we are providing aid. We cannot be everywhere at once."

Katara and Sokka exchanged a glance. This conversation was very similar to the one they had at the meeting years ago. Katara held back an impatient sigh.

"I believe the solution would be to focus our attention on one area, rather than several places at once," Katara told them. "Yes, resources are thin. The rebuilding that has been accomplished is nearly done. That is not the only thing we must consider when it comes to fixing the nations."

Zuko spoke up. "The peace, as my uncle said, is delicate and new. Trade between the nations was interrupted by the war, and much of it focused on weaponry. Places such as the Lower Ring in Ba Sing Se are still struggling to get the basic necessities in order to survive."

"We cannot offer food as trade, such as the Earth Kingdom," another advisor said. "Our lands are not as fertile, the soil is too acidic and volcanic to support crops."

"There are other resources we may provide," Zuko said.

"Are we discussing peace or trade?" the first advisor demanded. "Peace between the nations will always be delicate, even if the war had not occurred. There is too much that divides our world."

"The divide amongst the nations allows for further unrest," Katara pointed out.

"What do suggest, erase the borders between nations?"

Katara sat up straighter. "That may be a path we may need to consider. Allowing free movement from one nation to another will allow for peace to be established more naturally than anything that is drawn up on paper."

"That may allow for dangerous people to have free reign! We must protect our borders!"

"Then offer that protection!" Katara exclaimed.

Sokka waved his hand. "Your armies are larger and stronger. You have the ability to move soldiers around so they can provide that protection while we grant the people safe passage between the nations."

"I suppose you want the walls of Ba Sing Se to fall next!"

Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh all winced.

"The walls," Zuko said, in a low voice, "are not the issue. It's the barriers between the people that do not allow us to help one another. We treat the upper class with respect while others are starving."

So the meeting continued, stretching on for hours. Lunch was served briefly before it continued on well into the evening.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Lone Island_

The guards were the first to fall. The work was done quickly, and with each swipe of the blade, more fell at his feet. Blood pooled in the hallways, like spilled paint.

His spies had given him useful information. He walked through the halls, ignoring the shouts of prisoners who were either crying out for help or calling out his name in praise.

The last of the guards put up a good fight, even as some tried to flee, possibly to get a message out. He did not spare them a second thought or glance as he cut them down.

But one guard managed to escape, knowing his life was void, and that these last few minutes had to be put to use. For so long he had walked these halls, hating it all with a deep passion. He hated when the former princess stared at him with her dead eyes, or when the prisoners howled like wolves, driven mad by their own thoughts and mania.

He was loyal to none but Fire Lord Zuko- not the man who stalked these blood drenched halls, slaughtering all as he went.

The message was written hastily, and tied to a hawk seconds before the man found him. Hate burned in the guard's eyes, but a smug smile curved his mouth as he watched the hawk sail away towards the Fire Nation.

"You won't get away with this," the guard hissed. "They will stop you, like they did before. They won't show you any mercy."

The man smiled widely, showing his teeth. "I look forward to it."

And then, with the swift cut of his sword, the guard fell at his feet, bleeding from the gaping wound in his throat.

As the life left the guard, the last thing he saw was the man open the door to the next cell.

"Hello, Father."

**Ooo0ooO**

When the meeting adjourned, Zuko walked to the pond where the turtleducks lived. He was tired and his back hurt from sitting for so long.

Sokka had explained after the meeting about his and Katara's journeys to the Northern Water tribe. It seemed that once they took a few steps forward in the right direction, they were pushed back to the beginning.

Zuko closed his eyes, leaning against a nearby tree. He could not doubt himself now, not when there was still so much to do. The leaders of each nation were stubborn, himself included. They had all lived the same way for so many years, divided, that he knew it would take some amount of compromise to get them to agree on anything.

His thoughts drifted, but his eyes opened when he felt the rain start again. Without any cover, save for some branches, his robes quickly got wet.

Night had fallen some time ago, and crickets and frogs were singing their nightly songs. The clouds kept the moon and stars hidden as the rain continued to roll in.

Then he felt a sense of awareness, like a tingle down his spine. When he looked, he saw Katara staring at him a few feet away.

The rain had already plastered her dress against her body, and her hair was black, making her eyes stand out even more in the low light.

Then she was moving towards him, walking swiftly, with the same fierce expression she wore while they sparred.

Zuko didn't think- didn't hardly dare to hope or breathe- as she collided with him, her arms wrapping around his neck as his went around her waist.

Her lips found his, warm and demanding, as her body pressed into his, his back still against the tree. His hands tightened on her hips and her fingers dove into his hair, and someone groaned and then the world faded away except for the two of them, both of them lost in each other in the rain.

The rain's melody changed as it began to pour, pounding like Katara's heart, but it was Zuko's lips against hers that sang to her, more than water, more than the rain, and she held on and on and on.

His tongue slid along hers, and she swore she felt lightning course through her veins, stronger and more wicked than anything he could bend.

Then somehow, their positions were reversed, and it was Zuko who was pushing her into the tree, and his teeth nipped her bottom lip and all thoughts drained from her head. All she wanted was more, more than anything; she never wanted this to end.

Zuko wondered if they would notice if the world flooded or if they would set it all on fire, and his inner fire roared inside him at the sensation of her against him, her lips fused to his, her tongue dancing with his. He could feel her hands on his neck, chest, back, and they burned.

The rain stopped falling, but it would be sometime before the two benders would notice.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	9. Duty and Desire

Chapter Nine: Duty and Desire

_Present Day- The Earth Kingdom_

After Katara, Sokka, and Suki had departed for the Southern Water Tribe, Aang and Toph had paired off to go back to Omashu, wanting to focus their attention on the Earth Kingdom.

The group lost contact for some time, and it was only through word of mouth that the duo found out that Katara and Sokka had left their tribe to journey to the Fire Nation. Word had it that Suki had left a few days after they did, going back to Kyoshi Island until she heard from her husband.

Then, one night, Aang was woken up from a terrible nightmare.

_He was alone, floating in the middle of the ocean. He called out for Appa, for Momo, for anyone, but his shouts just echoed along the waves._

_He saw an island emerge from the sea and a storm brewed over it. He heard a familiar, cackling laughter before the entire island burst into flames._

_Then, from the ashes, a tall figure arose and when he turned, Aang's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream-_

"Wake up, Twinkletoes!"

Aang gasped, sitting up, drenched in a cold sweat. "Toph?"

The earthbending master leaned over him, her pale eyes wide. "You were screaming," she told him.

Aang rubbed a hand over his face. "I was having a nightmare- wait, how did you know I was screaming? Your room is down the hall."

Toph lifted a brow. "It's mid-morning, so I wanted to wake you up before Bumi did. Last time he woke you up, he left you in one of those mail carts."

Aang winced at that memory. He stood, washing off his face with the water in the basin next to his bed. He used waterbending to dry off his face.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Toph asked, crossing her arms.

Sighing, Aang sat down on the corner of the bed next to Toph. He told her what he saw in as much detail as he could.

Toph was quiet for a moment, her brow crinkled. "You don't think… that Ozai can escape, right?"

Aang shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "There are still those who are loyal to him. And if he escaped, the next place he'd go is…"

"To find Princess Crazy Pants," Toph finished, with a nod.

"I'm going to send a message to Zuko and see what he knows," Aang said immediately, springing to his feet.

"I'll tell Bumi," Toph said, following him. "Just in case."

**Ooo0ooO**

_The Fire Nation_

Ursa and Iroh sat in the sitting area by the Palace Garden, enjoying the tea service in front of them.

"When will you return to the Earth Kingdom?" Ursa asked.

"Soon," Iroh replied. "I cannot leave the Jasmine Dragon for much longer, although my assistant manager is doing a wonderful job."

The pair had often made time to have tea together when Iroh visited the Palace, ever since Ursa's return four years ago. Ursa had been overjoyed to see her brother-in-law, and he took it upon himself to look out for her, in his own way, knowing Zuko would be doing all that he could to keep Ursa safe and comfortable.

The first few afternoons had been difficult, even with Zuko present, because Ursa had wanted to know what had happened to Azula and Ozai. Being banished to the small island had not provided her with even a glimpse into the world, and Ozai's plots had been unknown to her.

Ursa listened as Iroh and Zuko told her about Ozai and his plans to conquer the world, to rise again as the Phoenix King, and how Azula had been a part of his schemes. Zuko told her how the grab for power, and leaving the Fire Nation in her charge had lead to Azula's mind unravelling.

The former Fire Lady had brushed away her tears in silence. She had listened to the rest of the story, how Katara and Zuko had defeated Azula in an Agni Kai, how Aang had taken away Ozai's firebending, and how the two fugitives had been locked away in separate prisons.

It still made her heart ache, even now. She could admit to possibly favoring Zuko, given Azula had been so fiercely independent and driven, not bearing the soft heart her son possessed. But even so, Azula was her daughter, one she felt responsible for having let Ozai get his claws into her.

Her marriage to Ozai had not been a love match, or an easy one. When he had told her about his conversation with Azulon, where the former Fire Lord had ordered him to kill Zuko, Ursa had known- _known_\- that Ozai would avoid getting his hands dirty.

So she had been banished for her actions, actions that she had been determined to hide from everyone, especially Zuko. She had not even learned about the Agni Kai between Zuko and Ozai, and Zuko's own banishment, until she had returned to the Fire Nation.

"Ursa?"

Ursa blinked, drawn out of her past memories. "I'm sorry, Iroh, I was lost in thought."

Iroh gazed at her with soft, understanding eyes. Then they shifted to a spot over her shoulder and gleamed with interest.

Ursa glanced over her shoulder. Katara was walking by herself, humming, a small smile on her lips.

"Zuko and Katara disappeared after the meeting yesterday for some time," Iroh commented. "And the guards tell me they didn't come back inside until very late."

Looking at Iroh, Ursa lifted her brows. "You're not saying… Katara and Zuko?"

"They have grown close over the years, exchanging letters often," Iroh told her in a hushed voice.

"It's rude to spy on someone, Iroh," Ursa said, even as the corner of her lips curved up.

"Then let's move this tea inside, and leave Miss Katara be," Iroh suggested, standing up.

**Ooo0ooO**

Katara woke up slowly from a rosy dream, a smile creeping across her face. The sun was shining in her room, telling her it was after dawn.

Then she remembered last night and sat up quickly, eyes wide, her fingers brushing her lips. Her thoughts raced along with her heart.

Six years ago, the thought of kissing Zuko would not have even crossed her mind. Even five years ago, with her thoughts being consumed with the end of the war and with Aang, any feelings she had felt for Zuko had been ones of friendship.

Hadn't it?

Zuko was handsome, that much she was always certain about. Surely she had not been the only one to notice during their travels during the war, or afterwards.

Katara pictured him now- the tall, proud Fire Lord. His hair was dark, long as it had been near the end of the war. She liked his eyes, which could be warm and gold like the sun, but also cool and focused when duelling. But they had always captured her, drawn her in…

He had always been taller than her, even now, and his body had filled out thanks to years mastering his own element and weapons. His skin was moon-pale, but warm, as if you could feel his inner fire burning beneath the surface, and his scars…

Katara paused. His scars defined him, but did not make him. They were a tribute to his loyalty to her and their friends, and how he had been willing to stand up against his father and sister's tyranny. She knew the one on his chest intimately, and she often thought if it as star-shaped. And the one on his face…

She lifted a hand to her own cheek. It was not fearsome, or horrible. It was soft and warm, and something she often found herself touching. When they had been in the catacombs, part of her marvelled at how he had allowed her to touch it, having learned later he did not allow anyone else to touch it, not even his mother.

Her hand slid to her chest, over her heart. Had she always had feelings for Zuko? Had she, in some way, always desired him the way she did now?

Her thoughts trekked across their history- shivering at the memory of him tying her to the tree, threatening to burn her scroll, and how it had felt to have him press her into a different tree as he kissed her passionately…

Perhaps their story had always been a slow burn, a journey of two people who had been at different points in their lives, together with other people, who then found each other later in life. She did not believe they had been met to be, like Aang had claimed they had been. Not a firebender and a waterbender, two polar opposites in every way.

But now… but now, she wondered if fate had a different path for her now. And, with a smile, she wanted, more than anything, to walk it with Zuko at her side.

Rising from her bed, she dressed in a loose, dark red dress that was trimmed in silver. She swept her hair away from her face with the gold and ruby combs Iroh had given her before leaving her room to go for a walk.

While she walked, she hummed, and did not notice Iroh and Ursa leaving the area to leave her be with her thoughts.

She was distracted when a guard ran by with a scroll clenched in his fist, and she stopped to watch him run inside. Her hand drifted to her waterskin instinctively, knowing her sword was in her quarters.

Following where the guard had been, Katara was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of dread, which creeped down her spine like ice.

**Ooo0ooO**

"How is this possible?" Zuko roared from his dais, the flames leaping towards the ceiling.

The letter the guard had carried had already been read by Zuko, and quickly burned. The guard kneeled in front of the Fire Lord, his gaze lowered respectfully.

"He killed all the guards, Fire Lord Zuko," the guard said. "Reports should be coming in from the other prison tower on how he escaped there. My lord, they have both disappeared-,"

The doors to the throne room were thrown open, and Katara strode inside, her eyes immediately seeking Zuko's.

Zuko's temper cooled slightly when he saw the waterbender, even as his fists clenched at the news that the guard had brought him.

He wanted to pull her up to his throne, to yank her onto his lap and taste her again, to forget what he had just learned and what it meant to them and the rest of the world…

"Tell me what happened," Katara ordered, her gaze dropping to the guard.

The man did not argue and he told her about the message he had received from the prison tower on Lone Island. "Ozai escaped his imprisonment, Master Katara," he relayed. "And we just received a message that he went to the prison were Azula was held, and killed everyone there, save her, and now they have disappeared."

Katara's eyes widened and her brown skin paled. "How is that possible?" she echoed, in a shocked whisper.

"We do not know yet, my lady," the guard said. "So many were killed at both prisons…"

"We have to warn the others," Katara said, gathering herself together. "I will dispatch messages to Aang and Toph, then the Water tribes immediately. Write to the Earth King and to King Bumi. I'll tell Aang to gather Suki from Kyoshi Island, as well as Ty Lee and any warriors that want to come with her."

"Where is Sokka?" Zuko asked, parting the wall of fire to walk towards her.

"He went into town, I think," Katara told him as they exited the room together. "We need to find Iroh, and have him get a message to the other members of the White Lotus."

Zuko nodded, his jaw clenched.

Katara paused, resting her hand on his arm. "We are going to figure this out, Zuko. As soon as we tell the others, we're going to figure this out."

Zuko stared at her.

Had it only been last night that they had been caught up in each other? And now, with this grave news, it seemed like fate was interfering. The lines between duty and desire needed to be drawn.

Katara met his gaze, her thoughts mirroring his own. She wanted to kiss him again, to tell him how she felt, but now…

Everything was going to be different.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Since this story is pouring out of me, enjoy the second update of the day!**

**Please review!**


	10. Living Nightmare

Chapter Ten: Living Nightmare

_Present Day- The Fire Nation_

It would take over a week for the group to gather together at the Fire Nation Palace, since a storm delayed Aang and Toph from retrieving Suki from Kyoshi Island. Ty Lee ended up joining them, bearing a sudden need to return home after hearing the news.

When they were all together in the main dining hall, an untouched tea service in front of them, the tension was thick in the air.

"What I want to know is who broke out Ozai," Toph stated, crossing her arms. "Who has access to the prison tower?"

"Elite guards only, as well as myself and Iroh," Zuko told her. "Not even other members of the royal family are allowed in."

"So it was one of the guards then," Suki surmised, frowning.

Iroh frowned in turn and pulled at his beard. "Some of those guards have been working there since Ozai's reign," he told them. "It is entirely possible that one of them remained loyal to the former Fire Lord."

"But why?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko and Iroh exchanged a look. "Many of the noble families benefited from the war," the former replied. "Some did not… agree with the outcome between my father and Aang."

Aang rubbed a hand over his eyes. "They would rather see the world in ruins than see Zuko wear the crown?" he asked incredulously.

"Many still don't see me as the legitimate heir," Zuko said darkly. "They still think of me as a banished prince who wrongfully took the throne."

"That's ridiculous," Katara scowled. "The world is far better off this way." Her gaze locked with Zuko's. "Do you know which families these guards belong to?"

"I'll draw up the files."

"We should go to the prisons and see what we find," Sokka said, leaning forward. "Maybe we'll figure out where they're going."

"I'll go to the prison where Ozai was," Aang said immediately.

"Take Sokka and Suki with you," Zuko suggested. "I'll need Toph's earthbending to see if they tunneled their way out."

"I'll go with Zuko and Toph," Katara said. "This feels like unfinished business."

And when her eyes met Zuko's again, a certain understanding passed between them.

Quietly, Toph cocked her head at the sudden change in Zuko and Katara's heartbeats.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Lone Island_

The prison reeked of old blood and death.

Although the bodies had been buried and the halls cleaned, the leftover stench still permeated the walls, as if it had seeped into the very bones of the foundation.

Katara nearly gagged when she walked in behind Zuko, and Toph swore loudly, her pale eyes watering.

"There weren't any survivors?" Katara asked, tearing off pieces of cloth to soak in water from her skin. She handed one to Zuko before tying one around Toph's mouth and nose gently. She placed one around the bottom half of her face as well, hoping it kept most of the smell at bay.

"No," Zuko said, his voice slightly muffled. "The guard who sent the message was the last to be killed."

Katara edged past the dark brown stains on the floors, wincing. "Feel anything, Toph?"

The earthbender stomped a foot, her head tilting to the side. "No," she said. "The prison doesn't give way to any tunnels. So unless they had a boat or a waterbender with them…"

"That eliminates one question," Zuko said as they approached Azula's old cell.

"Why don't we ask June to track them, like we did with Ursa?" Toph asked.

"I don't want the news to spread any faster than necessary," Zuko explained. "Plus, I only plan on keeping tabs on June, to see if she hears anything. She might be hired by someone else who is helping them."

They stepped into the cell. It was bare except for a cot in the corner and a water basin in another. There were gauges on the wall next to the window, as if someone had used a fingernail to track how many days they had been here. Some of them were smeared in old blood.

Toph placed a hand on the wall, then paused. "Wait, there's something…" Balling her hand into a fist, she rammed it into the wall, causing a chunk of stone to pop out and fall to the floor.

Zuko peered into the hole and reached inside. He withdrew a handful of small scrolls. He handed a few to Katara before unrolling one. "It seems my father has been sending my sister messages all this time."

Katara read a few more. "Zuko… they have been planning this for _years_. How could she be receiving mail without the guards knowing?"

Zuko turned toward the small window. "Perhaps he got someone else write them. A messenger hawk could land on this ledge in the middle of the night without being seen." He threw the scrolls on the ground, fists clenching.

"This is my fault," Zuko seethed. "I should have… after what Ozai did…"

Katara stepped forward, eyes narrowing. Her hand found his cheek, making him look at her. "Don't. Don't you dare, Zuko. Whatever you're thinking right now, this is _not_ your fault."

"How could you be so sure?" Zuko whispered. "It's my job as the Fire Lord to keep my people safe, and with my father and sister on the loose, they won't be."

"And we will keep them safe. We will keep everyone safe."

Even though she couldn't see them, Toph lifted her brows at the serious ripples coming from the pair, accelerated heartbeats and all.

"Not to break up the pep talk, but we should go," Toph said, struggling not to smirk.

Katara blinked and stepped away from Zuko. "You're right," she agreed.

Zuko watched her walk out of the room, nearly flinching when Toph snickered under her breath.

"Careful, Sifu Hotman," she teased. "Don't have a heart attack."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko said, adjusting his face cover as he let Toph walk out of the room before him.

"Your secret is safe with me," Toph said nonchalantly. "Right now, I guess we could use some goodness, even if that means you and Sugar Queen get together."

Zuko grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop, glancing down the hallway. "Toph…"

The earthbender waved her hand, shrugging off his hand. "I don't kiss and tell, although I can't say the same for you two. Chill out, Hotman."

"Come on, you two," Katara called out. "Let's send a message to Aang and the others, then get to the other prison."

"Coming, coming," Toph said before lifting a brow in Zuko's direction.

Zuko grumbled but followed the earthbender quickly.

**Ooo0ooO**

_The Fire Nation Prison_

As opposed to the prison on Lone Island, the Fire Nation Prison was built into the side of the volcano. Its hallowed halls smelled faintly of brimstone and the screams of prisoners were rumored to be heard even in the heart of the old volcano.

Aang, Sokka, and Suki walked inside and all three of them suppressed a shiver. Sokka sought out the prison's warden, carrying a letter from Zuko granting them permission to be on the premises. Aang went to Ozai's cell, using his earthbending to see if he could sense any strange tunnels.

"The volcano has a lot of collapsed tunnels," Aang told the others. "I'd have to go down there to see if any of them lead out somewhere."

Suki looked around the cell. The room had no windows, not even on the door. It was like a room in the darkest part of the Spirit World, much worse than the cell she had had at the Boiling Rock. A dirty cot was shoved in a corner, but there was nothing else, no markings on the wall, nothing.

Aang felt around the room, looking for anything jammed into the rock or the corners, even in the sor smelling cot, but came up with nothing.

"I don't understand," Aang muttered as he exited the cell. He glanced down the dark hallway, which lead further into the heart of the erupted volcano. "I thought we would find something."

"This is Ozai we're talking about, Aang," Sokka pointed out. "The dude may be evil, but he is clever. I wonder if the others found anything."

Suki glanced at the warden, who was waiting for them down the opposite end of the hallway with a torch. "What about the warden?" she asked quietly. "According to the paperwork Zuko pulled, he's been working here since Azulon was Fire Lord."

Sokka followed her gaze. "You might be onto something. Aang, go see if any of those tunnels have an exit. Suki and I will question the warden."

Aang nodded, turning away from the light. He began walking into the darkness, summoning a flame of his own in the palm of his hand.

Briefly, he thought about his journey with Zuko and the Sun Warriors, and how they had to offer fire to the dragons. He almost smiled at how easily the flame burned now, but as he continued down deeper into the dark, he felt like it was swallowing him in more ways than one.

**Ooo0ooO**

The ship landed on the docks of the Fire Nation, allowing Katara, Zuko, and Toph to climb on a pair o kimono rhinos as a way to get to the prison. Toph cling to the saddle and Katara, swearing softly under her breath about riding on animals and why she couldn't just earthbend her way there.

When they arrived to the Fire Nation Prison, Aang and the others were waiting for them at the gates. Katara furrowed her brows at Aang, who was covered in a thin layer of ash.

"What happened?" she asked, bending a stream of water at Aang, who nodded in thanks and used some to wash his face and the rest to drink.

"Let's talk somewhere private," Suki said, looking over her shoulder at the warden and the prison.

"Let me call Appa," Aang offered, pulling out his whistle.

It did not take long for the air bison to find them, who was accompanied by a familiar lemur who perched himself on Aang's shoulder.

Katara and Zuko followed Appa on their kimono rhinos back to the docks. The others waited for them there and they opted to camp out along the beaches before they made the journey back to the Fire Nation Palace at dawn.

"Just like old times," Katara said with a wry smile.

Zuko and Aang built a fire while Katara cooked them all dinner. Sokka and Suki sat together, whispering, while Toph sat a little ways from the fire, rubbing her feet.

The years seemed to fall away as they all sat together around the fire, eating and talking. They chose not to talk about what they learned, not until they were in a more secure place. Instead, they reminisced about the days before the end of the war.

Katara found herself sitting next to Zuko, leaning back on her hands, staring up at the stars. The others had fallen asleep all ready, and Katara wondered how she had slept through her brother's snoring before.

"What are you thinking about?"

She glanced down at Zuko's soft whisper, then smiled. "This reminds me of the first night after the war ended. It was quiet, peaceful. The moon was almost full, like tonight and everything just seemed… Perfect. Like even though we still have a lot of work to do, tomorrow was going to be a new day, a better day."

Zuko turned on his side, eyes locked with hers. "And now?"

Katara laid down, facing him, tucking her hand under her cheek. "Now it feels like… I'm in a nightmare, and tomorrow when I wake up, it's not going to be over."

And for a long time, they watched each other, even as the flames died and the moon rose higher in the sky.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	11. The Descent

Chapter Eleven: The Descent

_An Unknown Village, The Earth Kingdom_

The darkness was slowly burning away as the dawn approached, leaving the world in a quiet, still place where those sleeping were slowly emerging from their dreams.

Far away, in a village that was unnamed and unknown to most, a pair of pale golden eyes watched the sun break over the horizon. He only felt anger as the dawn came.

Never again would he feel the sun's power awake in his veins. Never again would he draw in that first breath of a new day to renew his inner fire.

It all had been taken from him- his bending, his throne, his nation.

Ozai had spent the first year in prison feeling like a caged animal. He had paced across the floor of his cell, snarling everytime he tried to tap into the power he had once possessed, only to be left with ashes. He had been weak like a newborn babe, utterly useless without his bending.

It would take another year for Ozai to realize that although his bending had been taken from him, the one thing that had not been taken away was his follower's loyalty. So he kept his mind sharp and his body honed, and slowly began to devise his plan.

A blessing had come in the form of the prison's warden, who had been his father's most loyal advisor, and had been sent to the prison near the end of Azulon's reign. The warden had passed messages from Ozai to Azula, who he knew was being kept on an island.

When it had come time for Ozai to escape, it had been the warden who had cleared the path, providing him with weapons and a boat for his journey. The timing had been perfect, with Zuko distracted with the treaty meetings, and with the Avatar and his friends scattered across the world.

Bringing Azula into his plans had been a gamble on his part. He knew his daughter's mind was lost, having not been strong enough to handle her role as Fire Lord. He had sneered at the news of her being locked up and medicated, but he needed her cunning, mad or not.

Even now, Azula was sitting by the window of the decimated hut they shared, soaking in the sun like a poisonous flower.

"Hello, Father," she said, obviously sensing his gaze. She looked over her shoulder at him.

Ozai studied her. She had his eyes- pale gold, like the winter moon. They were sharp and focused today, unlike when he had walked into her cell and had beheld the madness in those pale depths. It had swam there, like a shark under the water.

"We need to keep moving," Ozai told her, folding his hands behind his back.

"Where? I'm tired of going from one village to the next. It's so boring here. There's nothing to play with."

_Or no one_, Ozai thought with a frown. Azula had always been somewhat of a sadist, but it was even more pronounced now after years of captivity.

"Do not draw any unwanted attention to us, Azula," he commanded.

"But Father, no one would dare cross us," Azula said, standing, flicking her hair from her eyes. "Not even you without your bending."

"Silence," Ozai snarled. "Or I will cut out your tongue for your insolence, daughter. You will do as I say."

Something dark crossed across Azula's features, before she straightened and bowed. "Of course, Father."

**Ooo0ooO**

_The Fire Nation Palace_

When they returned safely to the Palace, the group gathered together in the room where Zuko held his meetings with his advisors.

Aang told them that he had descended into the depths of the prison, looking for possible escape routes. He found one located near the warden's quarters, which lead out onto a path that eventually went down to the ocean.

Suki and Sokka then went on to say how they searched the warden's office, then his private quarters and found evidence that he was one of Ozai's loyalists. The warden had been sloppy and had left behind a few letters that indicated he had had a hand in Ozai's escape, since the warden was receiving intel from other spies on the comings and goings of Zuko, Aang and the others, as well as the schedules for the guards on Lone Island.

Zuko's expression went cold when Sokka and Suki relayed this information. He showed the others the scrolls they had found hidden in Azula's cell.

"Where would they go?" Suki murmured, reading one of the letters. "Everyone in the world knows who they are."

"Not everyone," Katara corrected. "When I was… gone, I found remote villages in the Earth Kingdom where I was not recognized. Some places the war never truly touched because they were hidden or difficult to get to, unless you were on foot."

Aang glanced at her. "Do you think that's where they can be?"

Katara shrugged. "There are very few villages like them. Most are up north, by the ocean, or deep in the mountains."

"Can we get an airship there?" Zuko asked.

"We could always use Appa," Aang offered.

Katara frowned, looking at the world map in front of them. "The ones near the ocean are the ones I am more familiar with," she admitted. "They can be accessed more easily. I think if we flew Appa overhead, we could see if an airship could land there. Otherwise, we'll be going on foot."

"Hang on, how could there be villages where no one would recognize us?" Sokka asked, brow furrowed.

"They're mostly older, half-abandoned villages," Katara said. "Refugees move in and out of them. It didn't seem like anyone actually _lived_ there."

"We should get some help," Suki said. "Ty Lee can leave in the morning to get the other Kyoshi Warriors. Are members of the White Lotus aware of what's happening?"

Zuko and Katara nodded. "My uncle has kept them informed," the former said. "They are going to arrive in the Fire Nation within a week."

"That doesn't seem like enough," Toph pointed out. "What about Haru and the other earthbenders? The Freedom Fighters?"

"I can send a hawk to Haru," Aang said, nodding. "Toph and I ran into him in Omashu briefly."

"The Freedom Fighters disbanded," Katara said quietly, lowering her eyes. "After Jet… They could be anywhere."

Toph frowned, but she was cut off by Zuko. "How do you know that?"

"I ran into Longshot while travelling through the Earth Kingdom. He hadn't seen Smellerbee and the Duke in months. The others… after Jet nearly destroyed that village with the dam, they joined the army." Her eyes were distant when they met Zuko's. "Longshot said a lot didn't come home after the war ended."

Zuko's fists clenched as he looked away. "I see. Let's start with the Kyoshi Warriors and as many earthbenders as Haru can gather. I'll ask Uncle if he or other members of the White Lotus know of anyone else who can help us."

**Ooo0ooO**

_An Unknown Village, The Earth Kingdom_

Just as the sun had risen and burned in its golden glory at dawn, when the moon rose, it casted blue and black shadows upon the earth as its cold face shined down on the decrepit village. An unsettling chill swept through the night, which was filled with the screeches of bat-owls as they emerged from nearby caves.

The village sat still and hidden within the mountain pass, overrun by trees and shrubs that half-buried the huts and structures into their surroundings.

"This is charming," Azula mused, treading through the darkness with ease. "It's even more disgusting than the one we left this morning."

Ozai's features looked like they were carved from stone underneath his deep hood. "We will regain our Palace soon. For now, we have to be smart, and keep ourselves hidden. Too many people are looking for us."

"Staying hidden is what cowards do," Azula hissed. "Like Zuzu and Uncle."

The moonlight caught the blade of a sword before it was pressed into Azula's throat. The tip dug into the hollow, and a drop of blood trickled down her pale skin. Her eyes met her father's, not showing fear or pain, but that suppressed madness, which was echoed in her bared smile.

"Going to kill me after all, Father?" she taunted.

Ozai gritted his teeth. "Know this, daughter… I will cut you open if you so much as think of betraying me, and I will take great pleasure in doing so."

Azula's smile widened, and her eyes gleamed like a cat's. "Consider me warned, Father."

Narrowing his eyes, Ozai lowered his sword before continuing forward.

Azula touched her fingertips to her throat, studying the smeared blood. Her gaze refocused on Ozai's back she stalked after him, like a predator after its prey.

"Oh, Father," she tutted, clenching her fistss until her nails dug into her palms. "You blood will feel _so_ much better on my hands."

**Ooo0ooO**

_The Fire Nation Palace_

_The darkness seemed alive around him. It breathed and watched him, and surrounded him until he thought he would suffocate._

_The more he moved, the darker it became, until it was absolute- and he wondered if he would ever be able to escape it._

_He called out, hoping, praying, that someone would brave the darkness to find him._

_And then, in the distance…_

_The darkness took on substance, and it swirled and lightened, and then it parted to reveal a blue light. He pressed forward, reaching for that light, hand stretching…_

_The light burned like a beacon, but it was still distant, blue and cold like the moon…_

_The moon…_

_Then she was there, standing both in the darkness and moonlight. He reached for her again, his hand glowing gold in her presence- and there she was, reflecting his light, calling for him in turn-_

Zuko opened his eyes.

Images of the sun and the moon, of darkness and light still danced across his vision, so he sat up and moved to splash his face with water from the basin next to his bed.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, letting it fall in his eyes.

A soft knock came from the door, before it cracked open to reveal Katara. He gestured for her to come in and he stood, moving to stand by his balcony doors.

"It's not raining today," Katara observed, smiling at him.

Zuko reached for her, pulling her into his arms, then kissed her deeply. He lingered for a moment, perhaps more, before he pulled away. "Good morning."

Katara sighed, resting her hands on his chest. "Good morning."

"What brought you to my room?" Zuko asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I had a strange dream…" Katara shook her head. "And I wanted to see you."

"I had a strange dream too," Zuko said, frowning. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara turned, leaning on the balcony railing, her brow furrowed. "I was… alone. Lost, I think. It was all white, like I was trapped in a snowstorm. But it was different, it wasn't cold… but it was still isolating.

"No matter how much I moved, I got nowhere. Then I could feel the sun's warmth, and it… it _guided_ me from the light. I was somewhere else, where the sun was burning, but it was soothing and I could sense something else- _someone_ else. Then I saw them, and I reached out… Then I woke up."

Zuko stared at her, only blinking when she laughed quietly. "It was nothing, I guess," she said, touching the necklace nestled in the hollow of her throat. She glanced at him. "What was yours?"

Zuko hesitated before telling her. When he was done, she was staring at him like he had been a moment ago.

"What do you think it means?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted, leaning on the railing next to her.

Katara studied his profile- his strong jaw, amber-gold eyes. She shifted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Zuko turned, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I want this to be over," he whispered. "I want…" He trailed off, taking her hand in his, locking his fingers with hers.

"I know," Katara said in an equally soft voice. "I know."

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by: "The descent into Hell is easy." - Virgil **

**Please review!**


	12. Then and Now

Chapter Twelve: Then and Now

_One Year Ago - The Southern Air Temple_

The air was cool, kissed with the promise of a pleasant fall evening. The moon would be full tonight, but here at the Temple, only two individuals would enjoy using its powers.

Aang had suggested bringing Katara here, just the two of them, after they had found out that Kanna was sick. Pakku had confided in the airbender that it was much worse than they thought, and Katara was heartbroken and distracted.

With promises that they would send news if anything were to happen, Hakoda and the others waved off the young couple as they rode on Appa to the Air Temple.

Katara had protested at first, but Kanna insisted that she go, not wanting her granddaughter to witness this slow, inevitable end.

Even now, Katara did not feel the cool breeze, nor the moon's effects as it rose in the sky in time with the dying sun.

She wanted, desperately, for something to distract her.

"Katara?"

She turned at Aang's voice. She saw the concern in his eyes and tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the waterskin he offered her.

"I thought you would want to waterbend, since it's a full moon," Aang said, moving to her side. He draped an arm around her shoulders.

Katara looked into her boyfriend's eyes. She knew why he was doing this- she could see the love in his eyes, but something was different, and had been since they had found out Kanna was sick. It had happened not long after Sokka's wedding, and ever since then, she had withdrawn from the airbender. Suddenly, their relationship wasn't what grounded her. It was as if life had burst their bubble and now reality was washing in, cold and unforgiving.

So when she studied him, she couldn't help but wonder- would they be able to survive this? They had survived a _war_ together, but this- this was something she could not walk away easily from. Losing her mother left a scar on her heart, but the thought of losing her grandmother nearly brought her to her knees.

Aang had been so patient through all of this and had never wavered from her side. A part of her wanted to feel guilty, but a small voice in her head acknowledged that this is what friends did.

Was that it then?

Katara could remember how she felt after the war ended- hopeful, in love. She had had a purpose and was driven to help others, and now it felt as though that control was slipping through her fingers. Those feelings she had once felt so deeply seemed distant, and she longed to hold onto them, to feel something instead of the cold grip of dread in her heart.

"Katara?"

The waterbender all but lunged for him, grabbing his yellow robes and hauling him against her. She pressed her lips to his roughly, clinging to the warmth she felt there. When she began tugging more insistently at his clothes, Aang's hands gripped her wrists to stop her.

"Katara, what are you doing?" he asked, wide-eyed.

Here was the line they had not crossed yet- although it had been explored time and again. They knew each other's bodies well, intimately, but they had both agreed they were not ready yet to finish what they had started.

With that, Katara pressed closer. "What do you think?"

Aang groaned when her hand drifted down his stomach, then lower. "Are you sure?"

"Take me inside," Katara whispered, before kissing him again. She didn't crave words- didn't want them, and when Aang pulled her inside the temple, she was grateful for the distraction.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Same Day - The Fire Nation Palace_

The moon rose unnoticed in the Fire Nation. Inside the walls of the Fire Nation Palace, there was barely a whisper, since it was late and most of its inhabitants had gone to bed.

Amongst them was Mai, who was lying in Zuko's large bed wearing a smug smile and nothing else. The noblewoman had snuck in earlier, knowing Zuko had dismissed his advisors early so he could return to his rooms to meditate.

Zuko stood at the balcony doors, allowing the cool breeze to cool his heated skin. His arms were crossed over his bare chest, and a frown marred his lips.

"Come back to bed," Mai said in a raspy voice, turning on her side.

"In a minute," he replied. His gaze turned up towards the moon, which was full and blue.

"I haven't seen you much lately," Mai commented, idly smoothing the wrinkled sheets. "These treaty meetings have been taking up a lot of your time."

"They are important. Plus, I am spending time with my mother."

"She's been back for a while, Zuko, and not much has changed since then. Don't you want to spend time with me?"

Zuko didn't miss the challenge in her mild question. His jaw clenched. He turned back towards her, ignoring her when she pulled back the sheets to reveal her naked body.

"Mai, I won't keep having this conversation with you," Zuko said firmly. "My duties as Fire Lord come before anything else."

Mai sat up, narrowing her eyes. "I see. So all I am good for is a roll in the sheets when you have a spare minute, but nothing else?"

"Do not twist my words," Zuko warned.

"You promised me that things would be different!" she exclaimed, showing her temper briefly before standing to dress. "You promised, Zuko."

"I could ask you the same thing, Mai," Zuko returned coldly. "I know you are never around unless it suits you. This attitude doesn't suit you."

"This attitude," Mai repeated through gritted teeth. "So what do you suggest Zuko? What do you want?"

I want to go back to after the war, he nearly said. When I was certain about us, because now, I am not so sure.

"Mai, this is not going to work if you don't understand that my being Fire Lord is more important than-,"

"Me?" Mai cut in sharply.

When Zuko didn't respond, she scoffed. "You also promised that you wouldn't break up with me again. I guess you make a lot of promises you can't keep."

I didn't make that promise, he thought quietly, thinking of the day of his coronation.

When she stormed from his room, Zuko watched her go, trying to understand why he didn't feel regret or guilt.

**Ooo0ooO**

_The Next Morning - The Southern Air Temple_

A messenger hawk soared across the wide ocean, carrying a small letter bearing the seal of the Southern Water Tribe.

When Katara saw it flying towards her, her heart sank. She had woken up that morning feeling tired and a little sore, but it had all melted away when she had slipped out of bed and had looked down at Aang, who kept sleeping soundly.

There was no regret. No love, no happiness...just nothing. She had once had musings of how she would feel after making love for the first time, but now…

When she opened the letter, tears swam in her eyes.

_Come home_, was all that it said, in Sokka's hurried handwriting.

It would take her and Aang two days to return to the Southern Water Tribe. When they did, Katara left Aang the moment Appa landed and ran towards the healing hut where her grandmother was.

Later, Sokka would tell Aang that Kanna took a turn for the worse on the night of the full moon. Even with skilled healers from the Northern Water Tribe, Kanna's body was not strong enough to fight off the inevitable.

So for the next few hours, Katara would spend them with her grandmother, who tried to console her granddaughter. Aang sat with the other men in the main house, each looking lost and sad at what was to come.

And when the moon rose that night, it was followed by the deep, echoing sobs of a waterbender who beseeched the spirits to bring her grandmother back.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Present Day- The Fire Nation Palace_

Katara opened her eyes, her hand instinctively touching her moonstone pendant. It had been a while since she had dreamed of that horrible day and even now, her throat constricted.

She walked out of her room, wandering until she entered the Palace Garden. She sat next to the pond, watching the turtleducks swim through the lily pads.

"Katara dear?"

Katara looked up, and smiled softly. "Hello, Iroh."

The older general sat down next to her. "You had the look of someone far away. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was thinking of Gran-gran," she whispered. "About the day she died."

"Grief finds us often when we are alone," Iroh nodded, folding his hands inside his sleeves.

"Does it still find you?" Katara glanced at him.

Iroh nodded again. "Oh, yes. Every year, I gather together a picnic and light a candle in honor of my son's birthday. I did it even during the war, because grief makes it hard to let go."

"I don't want to let her go," Katara blurted, touching her pendant protectively.

"You misunderstand me, my dear," Iroh said gently. "When we lose someone, letting them go does not mean we forget them. We let them go so we can remember them as we loved them. We let them go because they will always find a way back to us, even in the smallest of ways."

"Gran-gran told me she would always be with me," Katara confided. "Pakku gave me this necklace to remember her, since I gave away my mother's."

"It is beautiful," Iroh told her. He took her hand in his. "Sometimes when a love is so deep, so true, it can last in this life and the next."

"Like soulmates?" Katara asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Soulmates, friends, family. These bonds cannot be severed even in death. I believe that when you meet someone, and something about them seems familiar, it is because your souls recognize each other."

Katara turned her gaze back towards the pond. She lifted a hand and twisted the water up, allowing it to follow its motion. "Do you think something like that already exists?"

"Yes," Iroh said. "These things will find you in their own time, my dear, if you only open your heart to the possibility."

Katara bent the water continuously, not really thinking of the shapes she was making. It was Iroh who noticed two recurring shapes- the sun, then the moon.

**Ooo0ooO**

Zuko was stretching in the new sparring arena when Katara and Aang walked in. He studied them as they talked to each other.

"I was just asking Katara if she wanted to spar with waterbending," Aang said to him. "But I haven't sparred with my firebending in a long time. How about it, Sifu Hotman?"

"When am I going to get you guys to stop calling me that?" Zuko groused.

"Never," Katara said, smirking. "Plus, I want to use my sword. I'll find Sokka or Suki instead."

When she left them alone, Zuko was suddenly aware of what had changed between him and Katara, and how he was now facing off with her ex-boyfriend- who, like the others, was unaware of what was happening.

Shaking his head, Zuko began to stretch. "When was the last time you used your firebending?"

"A few weeks," Aang admitted. "I try to practice on my own, but when I'm travelling with Toph, she wants me to earthbend."

"Well, then let's start with the basics."

As they sparred, the tension between Zuko's shoulders gave way. It felt like old times, when it was just him and his friend, firebending then talking like they used to. There was an old, familiar comfort there, as it had been since Zuko's coronation, and even before that.

At the end of the day, Zuko and Aang left the sparring ring together, discussing strategy on tracking down Ozai and Azula.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: "Some friendships are so strong, they can transcend lifetimes." - Avatar Roku **

**Please review!**


	13. Into the Mountains

Chapter Thirteen: Into the Mountains

_She was in the water- deep, calm, and blue. It was familiar and cool, and shifted around her at her will. She allowed herself to sink, to drift away._

_The world seemed far away. Small. She could see the sky, shifting with the movements of the waves above her._

_The sunlight filtered in, catching the movements of fish and the waving seaweed, growing on the sides of large mounds of coral._

_It reached for her, warming her in the cold depths. Even as she sank lower into darkness, she could see the sun. It was always there, and even when she couldn't see it, she could feel it._

_Her eyes drifted shut, the rays caressing her cheeks like familiar hands…_

_It was calling her name. The sun._

_Her hand floated up, towards the sun, as if she could touch it in turn…_

_He was there- her beloved. He was always so far away. She could see his golden presence, just as he sought her in the darkness._

_And as they reached for each other, they drifted further apart…_

Katara opened her eyes.

_Another dream_, she thought, her brow furrowing. She lifted a hand to her throat. It felt constricted, as if she were about to cry.

A deep sense of longing, of love, resonated inside her.

Rolling to her side, she stared at the scene before her. Gone were the familiar walls of the Fire Nation Palace, which were now replaced by wide skies and a dying campfire.

The group had left the night before, leaving the Fire Nation under Iroh and Ursa's watchful eyes. They had travelled with Appa, with Sokka, Toph, and Zuko trailing behind in a small airship.

They had landed on the shore of the Earth Kingdom in the middle of the night. Zuko said they were close to the Fire Nation colonies. They had set up camp next to a cliffside, which allowed them partial cover from anyone sailing by on ships.

Katara sat up, stretching her arms above her head. She ran a hand through her hair before twisting it back into a long braid.

As she worked on stoking the fire, then getting breakfast ready, the rest of the group woke up. Zuko was the first, waking up shortly after Katara.

When they all sat in a circle, at various degrees of wakefulness, it was Suki who asked the question that had crossed all of their minds. "So if we manage to track them down, Ozai and Azula, what then?"

Zuko, Aang, and Sokka exchanged looks. The three men had discussed this together and separately.

"The question is do we kill them," Toph said bluntly. "And I don't have to see Twinkletoes's expression to know his thoughts about that."

"I couldn't kill him before," Aang reminded them. "And I didn't have to. There's always another way."

"Last time was different," Katara stated, shaking her head. "The lion turtle taught you how to take away the source of Ozai's power, therefore taking his power over the Fire Nation."

Zuko nodded. "A Fire Lord without his bending is no leader. Our bending symbolizes our connection to our nations."

"We can take them to different prisons," Aang plowed forward, frowning. "Then track down the loyalists."

"Then what? Wait until they escape again?" Toph challenged. "Ozai might not have his power anymore, but his control is like a disease."

"So that's it? Eliminate the issue? Kill Ozai and Azula?" Aang looked Zuko in the eye. "Could you forgive me if I killed your father and sister? Could you forgive yourself for standing by?"

Zuko looked away. "I know what has to be done."

"We don't have to decide anything yet," Sokka interjected. "Let's not send the wrong message to the world. If we kill Ozai and Azula, we're saying we're just as bad as them."

"Then what? We have to have a plan. Last time we confronted them, Aang and Zuko nearly died," Toph said, folding her arms in front of her. "Plus, we know Azula is… unhinged, and Ozai will kill us if he gets the chance, starting with Aang."

Aang grimaced. "I can take her bending too," he said slowly. "But even without it, we know they can fight."

"So can we," Katara said firmly. "We have the stone cuffs that take away bending. If we are close to the water, I can freeze both of them, make them weak."

The back and forth went on for some time before they agreed that they needed to find the escapees first. They kept on their journey, heading towards the lesser known villages in the depths of the Earth Kingdom.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Dispatch Message_

_My Lord,_

_We have received news that the Avatar and his allies have departed from the Fire Nation. Our spies indicate that they are travelling the Earth Kingdom, in hopes of discovering your whereabouts._

_Those who are loyal are aware and await the Avatar's arrival. They will be dealt with swiftly and discreetly._

_We eagerly await your return to the throne, Fire Lord._

The message was read, then burned into ashes.

A soft, cruel chuckle trickled through the air as the recipient watched the ashes float away with the breeze.

**Ooo0ooO**

_An Unknown Village, The Earth Kingdom_

The first village they found was several hundred miles away from Omashu, hidden in a mountain pass that had broken off from the ones that held the larger Earth Kingdom city.

There were hardly any inhabitants and fewer huts. Sokka and Katara managed to find one stand that had food- which turned out to be a few berries and nuts that Katara traded for a copper piece.

Zuko studied the few people mulling about. They reminded him of the refugees in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se- dirty, skinny, and sick.

Katara seemed to notice the same thing and set her things down next to the food stand. She withdrew a jug of water she had collected early this morning. With a gentle voice, she encouraged some people to come over, so she could heal superficial wounds and broken limbs.

Word spread quickly about her healing abilities, then the sick were getting treatment. While the others spread out, asking questions, Katara focused on the task before her with a single-minded intensity.

When those who could be healed were healed, Katara joined the others in asking around about any strange travellers that had come to the village recently.

An elderly woman hobbled forward, peering up at Katara with suspicious eyes. "If you are looking for the man and a younger woman who passed through here, you're out of luck. They left weeks ago."

As Zuko described his father and sister to her, Sokka and Aang exchanged a look. It had taken some time for them to gather the Kyoshi Warriors and the other earthbenders. The members of the White Lotus had arrived first, all of them travelling by air or sea.

All of the warriors and benders had been divided into groups, sent out to help the group with locating loyalists, or to see if they heard of any news pertaining to Ozai and Azula.

"I saw them one night," the older woman was telling Zuko. "They kept to themselves, like most of us do, but there was something off about them. The man threatened the woman with a sword and she just smiled at him."

Zuko nearly winced. "Do you know which way they went?"

The woman shrugged. They kept going deeper into the mountains. Nothing out there but wild animals for miles. The next village is a week away if you're on foot."

Toph, who had been walking around the village, searching for any hidden paths in the undergrowth, appeared at Zuko's side. "There's a small path over there," she said, pointing east. "No underground tunnels."

"An earthbender, hmm?" the woman asked, turning her faded eyes to Toph. "Might come in handy in these parts. People have died going into those mountains. Rock slides."

"I think I've got them covered," Toph stated, smirking.

**Ooo0ooO**

_An Unknown Seaside Village, The Earth Kingdom_

Azula studied the waves crashing against the shore with vague disinterest. The noise irritated her and the salt air reddened her eyes.

She was bored. Again.

Ozai and Azula had found this tiny village a few days ago after leaving the mountain pass. Ozai claimed that this part of the Earth Kingdom was close to the Eastern Air Temple. He had pointed out towards the horizon, out past where the land curved like a crescent moon.

Azula had stopped listening to him after that. She had no interest in the Air Temples. With the air nomads all but gone, the land that had once been theirs was nothing but barren rock, the temples themselves standing hollow.

She idly picked at her nails. She knew that her brother and his little group of friends were tracking her and Ozai.

Smiling at the thought of that confrontation, Azula walked back towards the village.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Dispatch Message_

_Zuko-_

_We have arrived at the Earth Kingdom Palace. A few of us will keep watch here while the rest scout the rest of the city._

_No news of Ozai here, except for some rumors about his escape._

Zuko read Haru's brief message and sighed deeply. He burned the message, flicking the ashes away in annoyance.

He was grateful for Haru and the other earthbender's help- he only wished that the message had carried better news.

When he walked back over to where the group was, he saw that Suki was reading another message. The messenger hawk was perched on Sokka's shoulder, nibbling on a spare piece of jerky.

"Ty Lee says that her and the Kyoshi Warriors have split into two groups- one is heading for Omashu and the other is going to old refugee points, starting with the one by the Serpent's Pass."

Suki then looked up, her dark blue eyes reading Zuko's expression. "Nothing from Haru?"

"Nothing that we can use," he told her, taking Ty Lee's message so he could burn that one as well.

"We'll have to keep moving at dawn," Katara said, eyeing the setting sun. "We don't want to fall behind, and lose their trail."

Zuko frowned, but nodded. "Aang, did you see anything in the air?"

Aang folded his gilder, then shook his head. "No. The old woman is right, there's nothing else for miles. The mountain pass seems dangerous."

"It's nothing we can't handle," Sokka said confidently.

"Dangerous how?" Suki wanted to know.

"It's… quiet. Like something is waiting. I don't know," Aang admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe all we'll have to worry about is rock slides."

"Let's hope," Katara said. "For now, everyone get some rest. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

**Ooo0ooO**

_Mountain Pass, The Earth Kingdom_

The rest of the group understood Aang's concern hours after travelling through the pass. It was eerily quiet, even the birds weren't flying overhead.

Toph kept a hand on the cliff side, listening for vibrations that would tell her that something was coming. She was glad to know there was nothing but earth around them- unlike their trip through the Serpent's Pass. She still shuddered a little at that memory.

But even then, the earth itself seemed to be holding its breath. She couldn't sense any tunnels in the cliffside or nearby, so chances were there were no large cave-dwelling animals nearby.

So why was the hair on the back of her neck standing up?

"_Get down!_"

Toph sensed something huge sweep by her, causing her hair to fly into her face as she ducked instinctively. "What is it?" she shouted, still not sensing anything on the ground.

The air grew hot and Zuko's body shifted in front of her. She pressed herself against the cliffside, bending earth around her hands so she was ready to strike.

There was a whoosh of hot air, which Toph recognized as Zuko firebending, then something let out a shriek of pain.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted.

Another pained cry sounded out- Katara. Toph grabbed the back of Zuko's tunic. "Tell me where to aim!" she yelled.

Zuko moved to her side, adjusting her stance. "Wait… straight ahead..._now!_"

Toph ripped a heavy chunk of earth from the cliff, sending it through the air with a grunt of effort. There was a sickening crunch, then something slammed into the earth far below them.

Zuko's presence was gone as he ran over to Katara. Toph could sense that she was kneeling on the ground and when she got closer, she could hear the waterbender hissing in pain.

"What was that?" Toph asked, unable to decipher what she was sensing down at the bottom of the pass.

Katara hissed again, then sighed, indicating she was healing herself. "It was… I don't know what it was. It looked like a huge hawk."

"Like Super Hawky!" Sokka exclaimed in agreement.

Toph heaved a breath, sitting down next to Katara. "You okay, Sugar Queen?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Katara said, bending the clean water back into her waterskin. "Let's keep moving."

"Before more show up," Suki agreed, looking around warily. "Something will come for...that."

Toph had a feeling the Kyoshi Warrior was looking down at the mangled thing lying dead half a mile down from where they stood.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	14. Pain

Chapter Fourteen: Pain

After the aerial attack, the gang resumed their journey on Appa, leaving the airship behind. With everyone sitting in the saddle, the tense mood instantly lightened as they began reminiscing about the past again.

Katara leaned back on the saddle's edge, gazing up at the sky. Her tunic was shredded where the creature's talons tore her, but she ignored that. After healing herself and bending the blood from her clothes, a little exposed skin seemed trivial.

Toph sat to Katara's left, one hand gripping the saddle tightly. Although she was used to flying on Appa, she still did not like being away from her element. A hand gently touched her shoulder and she glanced towards Katara.

"Thank you," the waterbender murmured. "For what you did."

"You would have done the same thing for me," Toph said, shrugging. She paused briefly before asking, "What happened?"

"It came out of nowhere. Maybe from another part of the pass, but none of us saw it approaching. It crested over the ridge and nearly grabbed you. Zuko tried to use his fire whips, but it only angered it. When it came back, I… I pushed Zuko aside."

"You shouldn't have done that," Zuko interjected.

Toph didn't need to see him to know his expression was just as dark as his tone.

"It would have killed you," Katara snapped. "I didn't have a lot of options. Besides, you helped Toph and now it's dead."

Toph reached over, feeling Katara's shirt between her fingers. The gaps between the talon marks were wide, and Toph swallowed at the thought of how large the creature must have been.

The earthbender's head tilted when she sensed how warm the waterbender was- more so than normal. "Do you feel okay, Sugar Queen?"

"Why do you ask?"

Zuko interrupted. "You had the option not to get in the way."

"Get in the way!" Katara exclaimed. "Fine, next time I'll let the monster kill you!"

Toph removed her hand from Katara's side, her brow lifting.

Suki, who was on Toph's other side, leaned over. "She's fine. She healed herself."

Toph leaned back, nearly grinning. "Yeah, she's just a little worked up right now."

Suki snickered under her breath.

**Ooo0ooO**

When the sun set, the gang set up camp in between two ridges, where a piece of the cliff had smoothed out over time.

Katara stood off alone, arms folded. They had already eaten and now the rest of them were settled around the fire, quietly talking amongst themselves.

Zuko, who was sitting next to Sokka, noticed her odd behavior. He was used to her doting on the others during their trips, and to see her standing alone with a distant look in her eyes made him frown.

Standing, he walked over to her. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was… angry at you for putting yourself in danger."

Her gaze shifted to him, her eyes as dark as midnight. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Zuko cracked a smile. "I'm used to that."

"I just… didn't want to see you hurt," she admitted, after returning the smile. "Not...now." Her hand reached out, brushing his, but not taking it.

"I know," he murmured. He longed to pull her into his arms, but with the group right behind them and the mission before them…

Katara seemed to read his thoughts. She glanced at the others, before brushing his fingers with her own and quietly walking away.

He followed her, staying within the light of the campfire, but hidden behind a rocky outcrop. She was waiting for him, and opened her arms for him.

Zuko slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as her arms encircled his shoulders. Her cheek pressed against his ruined one, and her fingers brushed along the back of his neck. He shivered.

"I didn't want to see you hurt," she whispered again. "Not like the last time."

Zuko pulled away slightly. "The last time?"

"With Azula," she explained. "And the lightning." Her hand sought his chest, resting over the place where she knew his scar was.

Zuko's hand covered hers. "It's just a scar, Katara. You healed me, remember?"

Katara's eyes reflected the stars when she looked up at him. "What happens next time when I can't heal you?"

Something panged in Zuko's chest, and it felt akin to pain. "Katara…" he trailed off, lowering his forehead to hers.

Katara squeezed her eyes shut. She tilted her head back and kissed him, not caring if the others were only a few feet away, not caring if they were caught. She just wanted his body against hers, warm and solid and familiar.

Zuko pushed her back against the cliff side, his hands starting on her hips before sliding up and into her hair. He found himself thanking Agni that she wore it down so often now, allowing his fingers to tangle themselves in the dark tresses.

Neither wanted to think about Ozai or Azula or their mission, they didn't want to think about what may happen tomorrow or the day after; they only wanted to think of now, and each other, and how the feeling burning inside both of them both hurt and excited them.

_Never let me go_, a voice whispered between them.

_Never leave my side_, said another.

And when they pulled apart, both of them breathless, they stared at each other for a long moment, both not understanding what was happening between them, but neither able to let it go.

**Ooo0ooO**

_He was alone on the shore with the sea stretching before him like a dark mirror, and its reflection held the moon and the stars._

_The moon was full and blue and silent, the stars dancing and glittering. He watched them all, and his heart ached as he beheld his beloved._

_So was their dance- he would soon rise to greet the sky and she would then fall, and he would watch her fade, until it was her turn to watch over the sky once more._

_Zuko felt as though he was torn in two- he was aware of standing on a beach, watching the sea shift like broken black glass; but he was also in the sky, watching the moon glow, reflecting his light that reached her across a vast expanse of sky that was turning violet with dawn._

_As the moon began to turn in the sky, as it began to fall away from his sight, he saw her standing on the edge of the world where the sea and the sky met. Her blue eyes held his and she smiled at him, and the moonlight slowly encased her until she was gone._

_Zuko reached out, wanting to call her name, to call her back to him, but the beach gave way and he slowly fell into nothing, and was swallowed up by the night._

Zuko turned over in his sleep and murmured her name.

_She was alone in the forest that was dense and green, full of birds singing and animals moving through the underbrush. She moved through the trees, watching the sunlight dapple the forest floor, turning it gold and green._

_Then she emerged from between two large trees and found herself on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The call of her element was strong, with the smell of the salty air and the waves crashing far below._

_The sun was high in the sky, yellow and bright, and its light danced along the surface of the sea. Katara watched the sun and the way it reflected against the deep blue water._

_He was always so far, and could only touch her so briefly. There would be a day soon that they would both share the sky, but for now, their love was expressed only in whispers through the shadow of the night and coming day._

_So Katara leapt from the cliff, diving into the sun's reflection. It scattered like golden coins when she broke the surface, and the gold sank below with her. She danced with the sun in the water, before rising for air._

Katara sighed in her sleep, her hand reaching out blindly, and found his.

**Ooo0ooO**

In the moments before dawn, Suki woke up and looked around. It wasn't unusual for her to rise early, she was used to it from her training on Kyoshi island. There were a few mornings that she woke up at the same time as Zuko, and they passed the time in companionable silence until the others woke up.

With that in mind, Suki glanced over at Zuko's bedroll. Her eyes widened when she saw that his hand was firmly clasped with Katara's, who was stretched out next to him.

Looking around, she figured that the others would not wake up until Katara did. Suko glanced at Toph's earth tent, wondering how moody the earthbender would be if she woke her up. Shaking her head, Suki decided to tell her later, and save herself from potentially getting thrown by a moving piece of earth.

Suki looked back to Zuko and Katara, her expression softening. She knew that something was going on between them, but with everything else going on, she was too busy and distracted to focus on what.

Suki had been there for Katara for a long time now, and she still ached at the memory of Katara disappearing after losing Kanna. When they had searched for her, Suki had often prayed to Kyoshi for her friend's safe return, and for her pain to be healed.

As the weeks progressed after Katara's return, the two friends had spent more time together, as if no time had passed between them. Suki understood, in her own way, why Katara had left and did not question nor judge her choices.

But she had also noticed the distant look in Katara's eyes. It had faded some recently, what with Katara learning a new skill and with the new mission, but in the quieter moments, it was there.

Suki sighed. She knew that Katara and Zuko had grown close over the years, and perhaps more so recently, so she figured this was inevitable. She thought about the way Katara had pushed Zuko aside the other day, and how angry Zuko had been. She remembered how Katara sought Zuko out at the five year anniversary of the war ending. Maybe it had always been there, and now it was slowly unfolding in front of them.

That thought made her smile. She knew what it was like to live in a dark and uncertain world, and to still find love in it. She could only hope that the future held something better for both of her friends.

Her attention was broken when she saw that Zuko was waking up. When he sat up and yawned, he looked over at her and smiled.

Suki smiled back warmly, before turning to retrieve something from her pack, quietly noting how even after he woke up, Zuko still held onto Katara's hand.

**Ooo0ooO**

When they finally reached the lone, seaside Earth village, the group moved together as a unit, each on guard for whatever might be waiting for them.

Katara and Sokka walked next to each other while he withdrew his sword, and she kept a hand over her waterskin if she needed it.

Zuko and Aang lead them through the village cautiously. There was even less people here than the last place, and most of them were already indoors since it was past dusk.

There was a rustle, and a flash of light before the screaming started.

Katara shot three ice spears towards the noise without thinking, while Aang created a large gust of wind that revealed two figures from their hiding places.

The lightning was as blue and as dangerous as Katara remembered, and it streaked from Azula's fingers straight into Zuko, who was on the ground screaming and screaming. Ozai lunged for Aang, a large sword aimed for his chest.

She might have screamed, she wasn't sure. Before anyone else could move, she recalled her ice back into her skin, before her senses reached out for something else.

The lightning ceased and Azula and Ozai fell to the ground, both grunting as they realized their limbs were locked and would not move as much as they tried. Their own blood was not under their command, but under the sway of a furious waterbender.

Katara looked over at Zuko, who was still on the ground, panting heavily. Her attention was broken for an instant, and Azula leapt to her feet and lunged, drawing a sword of her own.

The pain was white and blinding, but at the same time distant and numb. Blood began to spill, warm and wet, and Katara only blinked.

Aang turned towards Azula and Katara and yelled, his anger causing another gust of wind that allowed Ozai to roll away and over the cliff they were next to. Azula met the Avatar's gaze and smirked, before running at him. At the last possible moment, she flipped over him, joining her father in the descent over the cliffs.

It was later they would figure out that a stolen airship was waiting for them before they hit the rocks below.

Zuko watched Katara lift a hand to her side, and how it came away red. Her gaze turned slowly to him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

The last thing he remembered was choking out her name as she collapsed, before his own injuries and pain pulled him under too.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: What songs make you think of Zuko and Katara? I need inspirational music to keep writing!**

**Please review!**


	15. Lose Your Mind

Chapter Fifteen: Lose Your Mind

When she was younger, Azula admired the way that predators would stalk their prey. She watched how a wolf-dog might corner another small animal into a kill zone, or how the snakes would blend into their surroundings to wait for an unsuspecting frog or bird to cross their path.

As she grew up, and she grew more skilled with her firebending, she would sometimes pretend that she was the wolf or the snake, only to attack her prey when the moment presented itself.

While her and Ozai were in the seaside village, she began to think of herself as a predator again. Before, the hunt for the Avatar had been stretched over miles, and now she began to lay her trap down.

Ozai mostly ignored her, and even went off on his own for a few days before returning with an airship that he stole from a nearby Fire Nation base that had set up a few miles down the coast by order of the Fire Lord. He had tethered the ship to the cliffs, knowing they might need to get away quickly if anything were to go awry.

Azula watched him, her eyes tracking his every movement patiently. She knew her father would play his role in what was to come, but that would not deter her from her own plans.

So while Ozai fiddled with his ship, Azula went into the village, and flushed out the few remaining earthbenders.

It was easy enough to threaten the earthbenders into bending the sand from the below beaches onto the forest floor all around them. It was easy enough to kill the one who stood up to her, claiming he would not do as she wished, because he believed in the Avatar. It was easy enough to wait patiently, to watch as the Avatar and his friends walked towards where her and Ozai were.

It happened very quickly- too quickly for their earthbender to sense their presence, or for Zuko to withdraw his dual swords or firebend.

Azula always had speed on her side- so she smirked when she shot lightning at Zuko, relishing how to felt just as good as the last time.

Katara's bloodbending was the only surprise, but Azula watched as Katara turned to look at Zuko's crumpled form, and a cruel kind of glee churned inside her when she saw the expression in the waterbender's eyes. So when the hold on her blood loosened just enough, Azula struck.

And when Azula flung herself over the edge of the cliff, she could only wonder what the waterbender's expression was now, and how it was a pity that she wouldn't watch her die.

When she landed in the airship, Ozai was already getting it ready to fly. Azula looked up and saw that the Kyoshi warrior was staring down at her and Ozai, with fury burning in her dark blue eyes.

Azula gave her a predatory smile and a mocking salute before the airship rose into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

**Ooo0ooO**

_The pain was a distant thing now. She was floating._

_No, drifting._

_Drifting away, bathed in pale white light. She could see the moon reaching for her, welcoming her. Sometimes it bore Yue's face. Sometimes it looked like someone else._

_"It's all right," a voice told her. "Come with me."_

_"Yue?" Katara asked, reaching out a hand._

_"No, my child."_

_"Tui?" Katara whispered, looking at the moon again._

_"That is one of my names," the being said._

_The woman before her resembled Yue in many ways- she had the same silvery-white hair, the same crystal blue eyes. Her brown skin, however, was etched with white markings that swirled along her cheeks and exposed shoulders, down to her hands and feet. The runes depicted the moon, its cycle, its journey across the sky._

_When those eyes met Katara's, the young waterbender saw an eternity in them- the youth and the age, the joy and the pain._

_Tui smiled. "Yue is another daughter of mine," the Moon Spirit said. "Returned to me before her time, when she sacrificed herself, her spirit, to restore La."_

_Katara stared at the woman. Apart from the strange markings, Tui resembled a Water Tribe woman. Even on her neck was a betrothal necklace- a bright gold band with a sunstone._

_"I don't understand," Katara said._

_"It's all right," Tui repeated. "Come with me."_

_"Am I dead?"_

_"Not yet, my child. But soon, yes, your spirit will return to me."_

_"Return… Are you the reason I've been having those strange dreams?"_

_"Dreams are a gateway into another world," Tui said. "Or into the past. What you see is my past, and my future."_

_Katara shook her head. "But, La…"_

_"There are many stories, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and many dreams. Do not be afraid of what they tell you."_

_Katara's attention went back to the golden necklace- and suddenly, she remembered. "Zuko… I need to go back."_

_Tui's expression changed, softened. "I know what it is like, to love someone with such intensity. If you go back, it has to be your choice."_

_Katara looked around. She was safe here, in this ethereal world of moonlight, dancing forever over the distant ocean. But…_

_"I choose him," she told the Moon Spirit._

_"I know you do," Tui smiled, as if enjoying a private joke._

_Katara bowed respectively, then everything faded away._

When she opened her eyes, a pair of dark amber eyes were staring down at her. The world blurred at the edges, and Katara whispered, "Zuko?"

"No, my dear. You are both safe. Rest now," said a familiar voice.

Katara struggled to stay awake, to ask where Zuko was, but she slipped back under.

**Ooo0ooO**

Iroh watched over Zuko and Katara all day and night- until Katara woke first. She managed a few words before slipping away again, and it was not long before Zuko himself woke.

"Uncle?" Zuko croaked, opening his eyes slowly.

"You are safe, Nephew," the older man assured him. "You and Miss Katara."

Zuko looked over at Katara, who was breathing shallowly. Her hand was stretched towards him, as if she had reached to him in her dreams, like she did before.

His attention was drawn to her wrist, where a faint, white mark lay next to the curve of the bone. His brows furrowed when he realized it was in the shape of a crescent moon.

That mark was not there before, he thought. Katara has no birthmarks or scars.

When Zuko looked at Iroh, the older firebender shook his head. "It appeared before she woke up," he said. "I do not know why."

But when Zuko laid back to rest some more, Iroh narrowed his eyes at the mark, and what it could possibly mean.

An hour later, Suki slipped inside the tent, with a small tea service in her hands. She smiled kindly at Iroh, who inclined his head at her.

"I thought you might want some tea," Suki said. "Go rest. I'll watch over them now."

"You are very kind, Miss Suki," Iroh said, taking a cup of tea from her before departing.

Suki sighed, crossing her legs as she settled in next to Katara. The Kyoshi warrior checked both benders for any signs of fever or illness, but both seemed to be healing fine.

Katara would have a scar later- one that bisected the left side of her rib cage. The mark from Azula's sword had been deep, and it would take time to heal since Katara herself could not mend it.

Zuko's latest scar would match the last one Azula gave him, but this too would be on his left rib cage. When Suki had bound the wound, she thought it resembled a sunburst.

Suki stared into the fire that Iroh had built- her jaw clenching at the thought of Azula. The Kyoshi warrior had lunged for the firebender after she had attacked Zuko and Katara, but Azula had flung herself over the cliffs. Suko thought about the sneer Azula had given her, and her blood boiled.

Suki looked at Katara- her friend, who she often thought of as a sister. Katara was paler than usual, and dark circles sat underneath her eyes.

Sighing again, Suki picked up her own tea and drank deeply.

**Ooo0ooO**

Sokka and Aang sat together close to the camp, watching the sky change colors as the sun began to set. Iroh was keeping Toph company while the other members of the White Lotus went hunting or went to search for signs of where Ozai and Azula might have gone.

Iroh and the White Lotus had shown up two hours after the attack, claiming they had been following Aang and his friends in secret in case their assistance was needed. They had been stuck in the mountains fighting off more giant hawks before they managed to reach the seaside village.

Aang curled in on himself, head resting on his knees as he stared into nothing.

"I know what you're doing."

When Aang didn't respond, Sokka leaned back on his hands. "It wasn't your fault, Aang."

"I should have stopped them," Aang mumbled.

"We didn't know they were still here. Azula obviously made a trap, with the sand and the cliffs. We underestimated them this time and we won't do that again."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt!" Aang exclaimed, slamming his fist into the ground, causing it to tremble.

"More people are going to get hurt if we don't work together!" Sokka told him firmly. "There's no time to feel guilty for what's done. Katara and Zuko- they're both strong. Plus, once Katara is well enough, she'll finish the healing process."

"They are always one step ahead of us," Aang ranted. "They always have been. I feel like I'm losing my mind, trying to think like them, trying to predict what they will do next."

"Okay, first off, Ozai and Azula are crazy, so that's just… well, crazy, to think that you can predict what they are going to do," Sokka pointed out. "And this isn't all on you, Aang. Don't forget what happened last time you overthought everything."

Aang winced at the memory of embarrassing nightmares and koala sheep.

"I still got the answer from a lion turtle," Aang pointed out, folding back into himself. "I don't know the answer this time."

"We are always going to have enemies," Sokka said, looking at the sky, which was now being shared by the sun and the moon briefly. "There's always going to be another Ozai or Azula. But there's always going to be us, or our kids, or someone there to stop them, to keep the peace.

"The answer might not have come to us yet. Maybe the spirits will help, or another lion turtle. But we can't start doubting ourselves now."

Aang stared at the horizon, his gray eyes unreadable.

Sokka shook his head a little, but stayed with his friend until Suki called them back to the campsite.

**Ooo0ooO**

In the moments where the Avatar talked to his friend, little did they know, their conversation was overheard. Unseen and unheard, two beings watched over them.

"Will she remember?" a voice both young and old asked.

"Not right away. I left her my mark," the second voice responded.

"When will they know?"

"When they are ready."

A long moment of silence passed between them, before the second voice spoke up.

"She's awake."

"She is strong."

"I know. She's one of mine. What of yours?"

"He will wake soon enough."

"He is strong too."

"We have chosen well."

"We always do."

"Must you go?"

"I do, but I will always return to you."

"Until then, my love."

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you for your songs! Please send more- I'm making a playlist on Spotify.**

**Please review!**


	16. Where We Began

_"These are the tears of the moon. They are my longing for you. Take them, and me, for I will give you all I have, and more." - Tears of the Moon_, Nora Roberts

Chapter Sixteen: Where We Began

She dreamed of when they first met. He was so full of anger, of hurt, and her heart ached at the memory of it.

He burned his way through her thoughts- as he always seemed to do now. Like a fire, he was all consuming, until there was nothing else but him.

She dreamed of when they began. Now he was full of so much more- and looking at him was like watching the sun rise, when the world was waking and new and full of hope. When he touched her, she felt like she could burn with that same feeling, forever. When he kissed her, she never wanted him to stop, for it to never end. The world could freeze or burn, and she wouldn't care.

He was beautiful.

She dreamed of that moment when they were caught in the rain, and the stolen moments that followed. She dreamed of how he had always been there, and somehow she knew he always would be. He was constant, and she did not want him anywhere else but by her side.

The dreams were soothing, blanketing any of her hurts. She no longer drifted, but was safe in her memories and the thoughts of her future.

A gentle, cool touch on her wrist started to draw her away from her dreams. She wanted to linger there a bit longer, but something else was pulling her awake.

Katara opened her eyes, and was met with the sight of golden eyes already watching her. "Zuko," she murmured.

Zuko's eyes flickered towards her wrist briefly, before Katara noticed Iroh next to him.

"Iroh," she said, struggling to sit up.

Iroh moved to help her, but Zuko shifted so he could grasp her and she pulled herself into a sitting position. The waterbender leaned against his side, her hand tightly clasped in his.

The older general watched this silently, before addressing the pair. "There has been no news about Ozai and Azula's whereabouts."

"Damn," Zuko growled, his eyes narrowing.

Katara looked equally disappointed. "How did they get away?" She turned to Zuko. "What happened?" Her gaze drifted down before she saw the bandages wrapping his side, then her own.

Without another word, Katara summoned water from her skin, while laid nearby. The water enveloped her hand, and started to glow. Gently, she parted Zuko's tunic before placing her hand on his side, assessing his injuries.

"I'm fine-," Zuko was interrupted by a fierce glare.

Katara frowned as she pulled her hand away. "Your body is still healing. I've healed the internal damage, but you should rest for a while."

"So should you," Zuko pointed out, pushing her hand towards her own wrapped wound.

Placing her hand on her side, Katara exhaled sharply. The wound was deep, with internal damage like Zuko's. She healed it, but watched as the scar remained.

"It's just a scar, Katara," Zuko told her, noticing her expression.

Katara looked up at him. He had been scarred three times by his family's hands now, and still he watched her with no pity, only with gentle understanding.

Zuko looked down at her wrist again. "Did this happen when you fought her?"

Blinking, Katara's brows furrowed as she examined the odd marking. "No," she said slowly, before looking at Zuko and Iroh. "I don't know how this happened."

Iroh frowned, pulling at his beard thoughtfully. "Katara, what do you remember after your fight with Azula?"

The waterbender concentrated. "I remember…"

Something, somewhere. Someone was there, and she talked in a voice both young and old.

"Dreaming, I think," she finished. "It's hazy."

A sort of longing rose up inside her, so foreign yet familiar, that her throat constricted, leaving her bewildered.

Iroh, who seemed to sense her sudden sadness, took her hand gently and examined the mark closer. "When I was a boy, my mother and grandmother told me many stories about the moon. What do you know of the moon, Miss Katara?"

Katara blinked. "The moon? As in the Moon Spirit, Tui?"

"Yes, I suppose some of the stories are about Tui," Iroh agreed, nodding.

"And there are stories that are not?" Zuko asked, eyeing the mark.

"There are many stories," Iroh told them both.

The words reverberated in Katara, giving her an odd sense of deja vu. Someone else told me that. "What other stories are there?"

Iroh leaned back slightly, releasing her hand, before folding his hands into his deep sleeves. "There are some that believe that the moon is not a spirit, but a goddess. That she and the sun god ruled over the skies long ago, before the earth and the sky, before the trees and man."

Zuko and Katara exchanged an incredulous look.

"The moon and the sun gods eventually faded, so eventually the stories changed or were forgotten. My grandmother told me that the moon and the sun could take on any form, but they chose to remain what they are now, forever watching over us in the sky."

Katara shook her head. "But the Moon Spirit is linked to La, the Ocean Spirit. How can the moon also be linked with the sun?"

"I guess it depends on what you believe, my dear," Iroh said. "The moon and the sun are just as linked as the moon and the sea- they only share the sky for only a moment, just as the moon will always push and pull the sea."

Katara examined the crescent-shaped mark. "It's… shaped like…"

"The moon," Iroh agreed. "It seems you are linked to the moon in more ways than one, Miss Katara."

_Who's linked to the sun?_ Katara wondered vaguely, her thoughts drifting to a hazy memory of a golden betrothal necklace, set with a sunstone.

Zuko leaned a little closer, drawing Katara's attention back to him. His eyes were molten, burning, and while she watched him, she was filled with the same sense of deja vu.

"Do you think… she could have gotten the mark from the Moon Spirit?" Zuko asked, glancing at his uncle.

"I suppose it's possible," Iroh said slowly. "Journeying to the spirit world may leave a mark if one as to return."

Katara picked up on the change in his tone. "You say that like you know that for a fact."

Iroh smiled. "Another story for another time. I believe that the moon, in its many forms, has touched you, Katara, when you were so close to death."

Katara pulled her hand close to her chest, stunned. And yet some… instinct inside her told her that the old man spoke the truth.

A while later, Katara and Zuko were ordered to get some more rest while the others took turns watching over them. Both benders slid back into their dreams, due to being tired more so than being in pain.

Katara dreamed of a crescent moon shaped mark, and a sunburst shaped scar.

**Ooo0ooO**

Toph sat quietly at the edge of their campsite, enjoying the shade of the nearby trees as she thought about recent events.

A slight tremor in the earth told her that someone was talking up to her, and she recognized their heartbeat. She sat up slightly, smiling. "I don't think I can drink anymore tea," she told him teasingly.

Iroh chuckled. "I do not have any tea, miss Toph, but I was wondering if I could join you."

Toph nodded, and Iroh sat next to her, leaning against a tree with a deep sigh.

"How are Katara and Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Resting. Miss Katara healed their internal injuries, so they may be able to travel in a few days."

Toph frowned, thinking about how she should have been able to sense Ozai and Azula's presence, but how they used sand to their advantage against the blind bender.

"My niece is a clever woman," Iroh stated, as if reading her thoughts. "She uses her knowledge to her own advantage, and often against her enemies."

"I've noticed," Toph grumbled, slouching against a tree, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You must not blame yourself," Iroh instructed her gently. "None of you are to blame. My nephew and Miss Katara will be all right."

"It just feels like everytime we get close to catching up to them, one of us gets hurt," Toph said, brow furrowing at the memory of the attack in the mountain pass.

"This is not the same journey as the one you have taken before. Ozai and Azula are no longer in positions of power, or at least as much as they were before, and they have to resort to dirty tricks and murder to accomplish an ends to their means."

"Iroh…" Toph began hesitantly. "What do _you_ think we should do if we captured Ozai and Azula?"

The old general looked up at the sky, watching how the sunlight filtered through the trees. "I do not have an answer for that, Miss Toph," he admitted in a grave voice. "That, I think, depends on the will of the spirits. Many have suffered terrible fates from disturbing the balance."

"Even if they don't attack any spirits?" Toph asked curiously.

"The spirits are old, and many rely on the balance between our world and theirs. The Avatar is the bridge between these worlds. I would not be surprised if the old spirits were awakened from this."

If they have not been already, Iroh added silently.

**Ooo0ooO**

Zuko stared at the fire inside the tent he was sharing with Katara. Sokka, who had been the last person to watch over them, decided to give the benders some space after Zuko woke. Zuko suspected it was also because the Water tribesman wanted to spend time with his wife, but Zuko kept quiet about that.

Katara woke up a little later, and noticed the expression on his face. "Zuko?" she asked, sitting up. "What is it?"

Zuko shook his head, remaining silent. He surprised her by then moving closer to her, so he was sitting behind her so her back was leaning against his chest. His arms encircled her and his chin dropped to her shoulder on a sigh.

Katara leaned into his embrace, pleasantly surprised, knowing Zuko was not one to show such physical displays of affection so easily. Her lips quirked when she remembered how when they all last travelled together, they had had to coerce him into joining in on the group hugs.

Zuko's fingers played with the ends of her hair. "Katara, I have something to tell you."

Katara turned a little, so she could see his face. "What is it?"

"I… Lately, I have been having more of those strange dreams," Zuko began slowly. "And I do not understand what they mean."

Katara blinked. "You're still having those dreams?" she asked, remembering the last time they had shared what they had dreamed.

"Yes, for a while now."

"How are they different from the ones you had before?"

"No two dreams are the same, but the only consistent thing is… the sun and the moon."

Katara's eyes widened.

Zuko, seeing the plain shock on her face, nodded "I know," he said. "After this…" He picked up her hand, his thumb brushing over the crescent moon mark. "I am beginning to wonder if these dreams are more than just… dreams."

_Why is it the sun and the moon?_ Katara thought, her heart racing. _The sun and the moon… If I was touched by the moon, then…_

Her gaze lifted to Zuko's, and her breath caught. His eyes burned in the fire light, like two twin suns.

_Like the sun…_

Her hand, unknowingly, rested on his chest, over his sun-shaped scar.

_What does this mean?_ she wondered.

The strange dreams, the foreign feelings of love and longing that did not feel entirely hers, and now the strange marking…

Then there was that voice, both young and old, and when it spoke again, it spoke to them both.

_This is only the beginning._

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	17. In the Light You Shine

Chapter Seventeen: In the Light You Shine

_This is only the beginning._

Katara gasped, recognizing that voice, and she stiffened in Zuko's arms. The mark on her wrist seemed to burn, like ice.

Zuko's eyes were wide when they met hers again. "Who… who was that?"

"I think we need to talk to Iroh again," Katara said, albeit a little breathlessly.

**Ooo0ooO**

The light of the new day spilled across the land, burning and gold, chasing away the lingering darkness.

Aang inhaled deeply, allowing his body and spirit to welcome the dawn. Sitting at the peak of the cliffs, where all the elements converged together, he felt a part of him deep within connect with the spirit world.

"Avatar Roku," he said. "I need to speak with you."

There was an answering tremor from the other side, before Aang felt something pass between the worlds. When he opened his eyes, Roku was sitting before him as a blue apparition that flickered in the sunlight.

"Aang," the former Avatar said. "It had been a long time."

Aang bowed slightly. "I have not had a need to summon you, Roku."

"But now you do," Roku surmised, already aware of the turmoil that the world now faced.

"Yes. Ozai and Azula have escaped from their imprisonment, and are set on destroying anything- or anyone- in their path in order to continue the plans they started over five years ago."

Roku folded his hands into his sleeves, frowning. "I know. The spirit world has been restless ever since their escape. Even the old spirits are awakening."

"Old spirits?" Aang asked.

"Ones that are even older than Ko," Roku informed him. "You must be cautious, Aang, not to anger these spirits, or get in the way of their plans."

"Plans?" Aang repeated.

"Normally the spirit world will call upon the Avatar to be the champion of both the spirit and the living worlds," Roku continued. "Now it seems they have a different plan." Seeing the questions in Aang's eyes, Roku smiled. "You will soon see what it is I mean, young Avatar. Everything will be made clear."

Aang exhaled, suddenly uneasy at that thought. "Avatar Roku, I called you because I need to know… What should I do once we capture Ozai and Azula? Before I had the help of the lion turtle, and the other Avatars. But now…"

"Now the circumstances are different," Roku finished. "And the path is just as unclear as before."

"I do not want to kill them," Aang said immediately, staring at the former Avatar.

"You would not be the Avatar if you believed such violence was the answer." Roku sighed deeply, turning his gaze towards the sun. "For now, Avatar Aang, hear my advice. Allow the spirits to do what they may, and continue on your quest. Now is not the time for the answers you seek. Now is the time to continue on your journey."

As his form began to fade, Roku's voice came to Aang from within.

"This is only the beginning."

**Ooo0ooO**

Sokka studied the chart in front of him, brow furrowed as he rubbed a hand over his chin. He barely noticed when Suki slipped inside the tent, but when she sat down next to him, his arm reached out to encircle her.

"What's that?" Suki asked, leaning against her husband.

"An astrological chart," he answered. "Iroh brought it. Apparently after the attack we staged on the Fire Nation, some of the fire sages drew up charts to tell them when the next eclipses would take place again."

"Makes sense, the Fire Nation doesn't like that their weakness is known, and now they have something to go by to prepare themselves."

"Exactly. There isn't a real need for them now, not with the war being over. Iroh thought it would be useful when it came to tracking Azula, so we know when she's vulnerable."

"If she ever really is," Suki remarked, frowning as the image of Azula attacking Zuko, then Katara.

"Whatever helps," Sokka said.

"What about Ozai?"

"I was thinking of having Toph metalbend him into a cage," Sokka muttered.

Suki's eyes widened at that image. "Really?" she asked, trying not to laugh. "I thought Toph was still mastering metalbending."

"She could use the practice."

Suki shook her head ruefully, peering down at the chart. "A lunar eclipse is coming up," she noted. "Does Katara know?"

Sokka nodded. "She and Pakku made their own charts, like the fire sages did."

"Are you guys the only ones who know about the upcoming eclipses?" Suki asked.

"I doubt the fire sages shared that information with anyone except Zuko and Iroh. As far as Katara and Pakku, I don't think so. Why?"

"If more and more people gain knowledge about the eclipses, then who's to say that Ozai and Azula won't do exactly what we are doing now?"

"But it would only affect Katara," Sokka pointed out. "Aang doesn't get affected, he's the Avatar. If he did, he could just call on another element."

"Yes, but think about it- Ozai and Azula _would_ go after the person they see as the weakest link, and since it's Katara, who is our friend…"

"She would be the obvious target," Sokka said, catching on and nodding.

"I think we need to talk to the others," Suki said before standing.

Sokka nodded, taking her hand so she could pull him to his feet.

**Ooo0ooO**

The group ended up gathering around the campfire, with Iroh and Bumi. The other members of the White Lotus were in the surrounding area, still gathering any information that they could about Ozai and Azula.

The king of Omashu studied the various expressions that everyone wore with a lifted brow and an odd gleam in his eye. "Well, well," he said, breaking the silence. "What's got everyone looking so morose?"

Suki gave the old earthbender an incredulous look, while most rolled their eyes or gave him a placating smile.

Sokka draw out the charts he was studying earlier. "Suki and I were talking," he started. "There's a lunar eclipse coming up in two weeks."

Katara leaned forward. "I know," she said. "Pakku and I have charts too."

"And the fire sages have the ones for the solar eclipses," Zuko said.

Sokka nodded. "We figured as much."

"We also said how if we know these dates, and they aren't being kept secret, then…" Suki trailed off, looking at Zuko and Iroh.

Iroh frowned. "Then Ozai and Azula must know about this as well," he concluded.

"What can Ozai do about it?" Toph asked, leaning back against her rock tent. "He's not a bender anymore."

"I think we can all agree that my sister is the bigger threat," Zuko said, eyes narrowing at the charts. "If she knows, she might go after Katara."

"That's what we are worried about," Suki told him.

"Wait, hold on. Master waterbender, remember?" Katara said impatiently.

"Azula knows how to get to you," Aang said, finally speaking up. "She knows how to get to all of us. She uses our weaknesses against us."

Katara huffed. "Even so, I'm not going to let her get to me again," she said, fists clenching. "I'll keep practicing with my sword until I master that as well, then I'll gladly have a rematch with her, when she isn't taking cheap shots at Zuko."

There were a few raised brows at that statement, and Suki studied her friend curiously. She noticed the blazing look in Katara's eyes, and how Zuko's expression changed when he also looked at her.

_Could it be?_ Suko wondered silently.

"Be that as it may," Bumi cut in, folding his hands into his sleeves, "Azula is not one to be trifled with. She will use this information to her advantage." Then he noticed the way Aang's shoulders drooped.

"What is it, young Avatar?"

Aang looked up. "I spoke to Roku today." When everyone exchanged a look, Aang continued, telling them what the former Avatar had told him.

At the mention of old spirits, Katara looked at Zuko, who was sitting next to her. He read her expression perfectly, and reached out to take her hand.

"I need to tell all of you something," Katara said in a low voice, her gaze shifting to the fire.

Toph, who was picking up on the strange vibrations coming from the waterbender, frowned. Suki, who was trying not to openly gawk at Zuko holding Katara's hand, stared at the pair with wide eyes.

Katara exhaled slowly, then began to tell them about her strange dreams and their connections to the sun and the moon. Zuko interjected with his own stories, and Iroh explained the other stories about the sun and moon spirits when questions emerged.

Katara fidgeted before continuing with her latest dream. "At least, I think it was a dream," she said, her brow furrowed. She told them about the Moon Spirit, who was Tui but also not, and her warning about this only being the beginning.

"If that was the Moon, and she is connected to you, then who is the Sun? Who is he connected with?" Aang asked. His gaze shifted, before he finally realized that Zuko was still holding Katara's hand. His eyes shot back to hers. "Katara?" he asked in a faint whisper.

Zuko spoke up. "My dreams… I believe they are connecting me to the sun."

And there it was - finally spoke aloud, not just between Katara and Zuko, but in front of all of them.

"That would make sense," Bumi stated thoughtfully. "Given the link between your elements."

"If Roku told Aang about the old spirits stirring, we can only guess that he meant the sun and the moon," Iroh said, stroking his beard.

"But… how could the Moon be Tui, but also a different spirit? A goddess?" Sokka asked, having been silent for most of the conversation. As a member of the Southern Water Tribe, the moon had always been Tui, a spirit linked to the ocean, to La.

"There are many beliefs and many stories, as I have told you," Iroh told him. "It is not inconceivable that there are many different spirits that exist in different planes, in different worlds, as something entirely different."

"Does that mean that the Sun Spirit is Agni?" Toph asked. "Isn't Agni the spirit of fire, like Tui is the spirit of the moon?"

Zuko shook his head. "I don't know. The Sun Spirit has not revealed himself to me."

"Agni is the deity of fire," Iroh said, answering Toph's question. "So it would only makes sense that he is the sun."

"But Roku said that the spirits have a different plan," Aang said in a subdued tone. "Does he mean that Katara and Zuko are the plan?"

The two benders looked at each other again, before Katara looked at the mark on her wrist. "I think… I think we're going to find out. Soon. The Moon Spirit has left her mark on me," she said, showing the group, before Suki leaned over to describe it to Toph.

"I think she's right. The moon. This is only the beginning."

**Ooo0ooO**

The following day, the group, now joined by members of the White Lotus, decided it was time to move on from the seaside village to continue on their journey.

Standing at the edge of the cliffs, Katara watched the way the wind caused the ocean to rise and fall, so the massive waves battered themselves against the cliff face. The sun had broken through the early morning clouds and burned brightly, its reflection shining on the water's surface like a coin.

With all the elements converging together, Katara wondered if it was a good omen before they continued trekking through the Earth Kingdom.

Zuko watched her from a few paces away. The sun made her eyes a near transparent, crystalline color, shockingly blue against the brown of her skin and the dark black and brown waves of her hair. Her clothing was dyed a deep green color, a stark difference from her usual blue. He knew the shirt she had been wearing during their confrontation with Azula and Ozai had been burned, since it had been torn and blood-stained.

In green or blue, she was beautiful standing in the sunlight, looking like a spirit or goddess herself, exuding her own light upon the day. And when she turned to look at him, he felt a sudden reassurance.

Suddenly, he knew if she was by his side, for now and always, they would be able to face whatever came their way. And something deep within, something that burned, knew that she was the only one for him, the only one meant to be by his side for the rest of his life.

So he smiled at her, taking her into his arms when she approached him, and wondered how he ever felt lost when her embrace always felt like coming home.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Please review!**


	18. Onward

Chapter Eighteen: Onward

The lavender sky was streaked with clouds, and with the wind came the smell of distant rain. Riding on Appa's back, the seaside village was nothing more than a speck in the distance now. The air bison went north, where the mountains gave way to deep valleys and meadows filled with yellowing grass and still blooming flowers.

A river, deep and blue, carved its way through the landscape, carrying waters from the sea into the heart of the Earth Kingdom. If they kept following it, they would reach the sea, and beyond it, the Northern Water Tribe.

Katara stared out towards that horizon, and felt as though a voice within was calling her north.

_Come with me_, the voice whispered.

Katara shivered. She remembered that dream, standing in that white nothingness with the Moon Spirit.

Why did all of this happen? Why was she chosen?

_Come with me_, the voice persisted.

"Where?" Katara whispered out loud.

"Did you say something, Sugar Queen?"

Katara glanced at Toph, who was leaning back against the panel of the airship. The earthbender opted the ship over the bison, since she was now able to metalbend, and "see" while they were in the air.

She also saw Zuko glance her way out of the corner of her eye, and knew he was eavesdropping while he flew them behind Appa.

"It's nothing," Katara said, looking away.

"Liar," Toph replied, lifting a brow.

Katara glared, but sighed. "I… have a feeling I should go north, to the Water Tribe."

"Because of that Spirit Oasis?" Toph asked.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling." Katara sat next to the earthbender, shifting her knees to her chest.

"But it would make sense, wouldn't it? Isn't the Moon Spirit there, in one of her forms?"

"Yes," Katara said quietly.

Toph made a face before driving her elbow into Katara's side, albeit gently. "You're not doubting yourself now, are you, Sweetness? I mean, if the Moon Spirit chose _you_.."

"But why?" Katara balled her hands into fists. "_Why?_"

"I don't know the answer to that. But the moon does. If something is telling you go north, then why wouldn't you go?"

"We have to find-,"

"Aren't you paying attention?" Toph asked, interrupted her with an incredulous tone. "The moon chose you for this grand plan that her and the sun cooked up. If you ask me, that's more important than helping us find those psychopaths. No offense, Lord Hotman."

Zuko, who had quietly been listening to their exchange, resisted the urge to scowl. "None taken, Toph." Then he looked at Katara. "What do you want to do?"

Katara lowered her gaze to the mark on her wrist. What do I do?

_Come with me_, the voice insisted.

_Come with me_, Katara thought to herself. _Not come to me. With me._

_I have to know why._

Without thinking, Katara stood and looked over the edge of the airship down to the river below. She turned, noticing how Zuko was watching her intently.

"I have to go," she said. "I have to know why."

Running on instinct, she strode over to him, before pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Her thumb brushed over his scarred cheek when she pulled back.

"I'll find my way back to you," she told him.

Zuko, who seemed to understand, lowered his forehead to hers. "Be safe."

Katara kissed him briefly, before turning and vaulting over the edge of the ship, allowing herself to fall.

"Did she just jump?" Toph exclaimed, her hands pressed flat to the base of the ship, eyes wide.

Zuko watched her fall, and how she summoned the river to rise to meet her before she sank into its depths.

**Ooo0ooO**

The water was cold and deep, dark and blue, as she sank into its depths. Fish swam around her and when she looked up, she could see the distorted image of the airship flying past. Wrapping herself in a funnel of water, she urged it to take her to the surface.

When she broke into the air, her gaze still skyward, she could see Zuko watching her from above. Then the ship passed in front of the sun, blocking it out briefly, before it kept going onward.

Katara breathed in deep, allowing the cool embrace of her element to soothe her. The water was pushing her south with the current, so she summoned a ship of her own, a water model of a Water Tribe canoe before she pushed it against the current.

When she looked up again, the airship was nearly out of sight. She closed her eyes briefly, praying to the sun, the moon, to allow her to find the answers she sought.

And when the voice came again, Katara followed it.

**Ooo0ooO**

He moved away from her, since it was her time to rise. The day was over and it was time for him to rest.

She reached for him, when they shared those few minutes in the lavender sky.

"She's coming," she told him. "When will you call on yours?"

"Soon," he answered. "It's not his time yet."

"The others are getting close," she observed.

"We will watch over them, as we did before."

She smiled at him. "Rest now, my love. Until the dawn."

"I'll find my way back to you."

**Ooo0ooO**

"She did _what_?"

Zuko smothered a wince at Sokka's volume. "She went north," he said again.

"Alone? But why?" Suki asked, placing a hand on her husband's arm with the hope of calming him down.

"The moon told her to go," Toph interjected. "So did we."

Aang glanced at Toph. "Without talking to the rest of us?"

Toph huffed, blowing her bangs from her eyes. "Is no one else paying attention to what is happening? The spirits are involved now. If one says 'hey, Sugar Queen, come north', she'd be stupid not to go."

Suki exchanged a quiet look with Zuko. "It's her choice," the warrior stated. "Katara was alone for a year. She knows how to take care of herself."

"But we just agreed that she may be Ozai and Azula's next target," Sokka argued. "With the eclipse coming-,"

"The spirits will protect her."

Sokka paused, looking at Aang.

The Avatar was looking north, with a distant look in his gray eyes. "They will protect her," he repeated softly.

The others chose not to question him, because unknown to them, the spirit of Roku was standing a few yards away from the young Avatar, assuring him as he had his friends.

**Ooo0ooO**

The sea brewed as an oncoming storm began to stir the waves, causing the wind to howl and rain to fall, like needles of ice.

Deep beneath the waves, Katara kept a pocket of air around her as she tried to navigate the stirring sea. The voice was her only guide, and without it, she would have been lost days ago.

Instinct told her when she was close to the Northern Water Tribe, when the sea began to freeze and the voice became louder, more persistent.

She continued onward, ignoring how tired her body was from fighting the stormy sea, and kept going. When she saw the familiar borders of the Northern tribe, she arose from the sea. Bending the water into another canoe, she approached the large ice gates.

The warriors on guard saw her and immediately dropped a shelf of ice, allowing her passage through. A horn was sounded, and when Katara reached the shore, a large gathering of people were waiting for her.

A familiar face broke from the crowd and approached her. "Master Katara."

Katara bowed respectfully. "Chief Arnook. I apologize for not sending word of my arrival, but there is a matter I need to attend to here."

Arnook nodded. "Come with me," he said, gesturing her to follow him. "You must have journeyed far, for the last reports told me you were in the Earth Kingdom."

Katara kept by his side, giving him an update on their journey through the Earth Kingdom. Arnook listened quietly, frowning at the news of Ozai and Azula's escape.

"And what brought you here?" Arnook asked, leading her into his home.

Katara hesitated. It was one thing talking to her friends and Sokka about her visions of the Moon Spirit, who was not Tui, but here, in the Northern Water Tribe, she knew it may not be received well that the spirit was not who she said she was.

"It is a private matter, one that the Avatar is aware of," she explained, hoping he would not press her for details.

"Very well," Arnook said. "You are welcome here for as long as you need. I will be dining shortly with my wife, if you wish to join us."

Katara bowed again. "Thank you, Chief. I do want to rest for some time."

"I'll have some servants show you to our spare quarters," he told her. "And one of them will fetch you when dinner is ready."

**Ooo0ooO**

After a quiet dinner with the Chief and his wife, Katara slipped back into her quarters to change. The Earth Kingdom clothing she had been wearing was sufficient enough, but she longed for the clothes of her tribe. Donning the dark blue and violet hued clothes of the Northern tribe, Katara made her way out of the Chief's home, towards the Spirit Oasis.

_Come with me_, the voice said.

Katara glanced upwards, to the moon.

"Hello, Katara."

Nearly flinching at the familiar voice, Katara looked at the spirit who was in front of her with wide eyes.

Yue laughed at her expression. "It is nice to see you again."

"Yue," Katara breathed. "Did she call you here too?"

"No," Yue said, smiling. "My spirit will always be linked here, linked with Tui. I came because I knew she was calling you."

Katara reached out, nearly gasping as her hand passed through Yue's hand. A cool sensation brushed along her fingertips, as if she was touching a very dense fog.

Steadying herself, Katara took a deep breath, and smiled in return. "It is good to see you again, Yue."

"Follow me," the young spirit said. "She's waiting."

The Spirit Oasis was just as Katara had remembered it - all damage from Zhao's attack healed and gone. The air was somehow cool and warm, and Katara felt a shiver go down her spine as she approached the pool that sat in its center.

The moon's reflection danced along the water's surface, and along the scales of the koi that swam together inside. Katara's eyes went to the white koi, which paused its dance with the black koi for only a moment.

Yue, who was beside Katara, whispered, "The spirits of Tui and La welcome you here, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara knelt and bowed. "Thank you, spirits of the Moon and Ocean."

Yue floated above the pool, bathed in moonlight, as she faced Katara. "She is coming." Yue reached out, touching Katara's forehead.

Katara gasped as her vision went completely white.

"You have come a long way, my child."

Katara blinked, and saw that in Yue's place, was the Moon Spirit, just as she had appeared in her dreams. The Spirit Oasis remained the same, with the koi still dancing together in the pool.

"I don't understand," Katara said.

"I am here with you," the old spirit told her. "In one of my forms."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"The Spirit Oasis is one of the strongest links to the spirit worlds, as you friend the Avatar could tell her," the Moon said, a smile touching her lips.

"Worlds?" Katara repeated. "So it's true, there are other worlds and forms in which you and Agni take?"

"In a way, yes. There are things mortals are not meant to understand, my child. The spirit worlds are a vast and tricky plane, and few journey here and back with the understanding of their existence."

"Iroh does," Katara realized.

The Moon Spirit nodded. "As a child of Agni, General Iroh was granted the knowledge, for the spirits knew he would not use it for his own gain."

"Then why am I here? Why did you call me? Why did you chose me?"

"So many questions," the spirit chuckled. "Rightfully so."

As Yue has, the Moon Spirit touched Katara's forehead. Her disembodied voice continued.

"There is much unrest in the spirit worlds, my child. The balance between the spirit world and you world is threatened by those who wish to tear the veil, to conquer them all. Long ago, the spirits would call upon the Avatar to be their champion, for who better for this challenge than the bridge between worlds?

But the Avatar is a being who is strong and yet so vulnerable. The links between the former lives is a breakable, tangible thing, which would throw the cosmos into chaos if broken. So the old spirits chose others to fight by the Avatar's side, to be his manifested links to the elements, to be there if he should fall. Children of the spirits, the chosen were amongst the strongest benders apart from the Avatar. Now, as milennia passed, their descendents are born should there ever be a need for them to rise to their full potential. You may have guessed your role in this, and the young Fire Lord's."

"I am the moon's descendent, he is the sun's," Katara said.

"Yes, my child. As one of my physical forms is a koi, the old spirits too had many physical forms they once walked the earth as. Your friend, the Avatar, has encountered the lion turtle, one of our forms. The first Avatar met us all, while yours met one of Agni's forms."

"Because he was fighting the fire lord," Katara said, knowledge burning through her veins like fire. "And the spirits called upon Agni to share his knowledge to the Avatar in order to defeat him."

"Just as we call upon you now, for there is a need for a child of Agni and a child of Tui to fight together against what is to come."

"Why me?" Katara repeated, trying to sort her thoughts from the spirit's.

"Because it is going to take more than the power of one to defeat the ones who threaten the balance. You will need each other, and the young Avatar's help."

"What's coming for us? What do Ozai and Azula have planned?"

"Continue on the path, and the answers will come."

Katara looked up, and saw she was back in the Spirit Oasis, and the Moon Spirit floated next to Yue. Katara saw the moonlight glinting off the golden betrothal necklace the spirit wore.

_Do I only have these feelings for Zuko because of the moon and the sun?_

The Moon Spirit looked at her, as if she had heard Katara's doubts. "Do not fear your feelings for the young Fire Lord, nor doubt them. They will guide you on your journey."

As the Moon faded away, Yue met Katara's gaze. "I will be here if you need me," the young spirit said, her voice blending with the Moon's.

Then Katara was alone, with nothing but the koi and her thoughts.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays!**

**Please review!**


	19. The Spirits

Chapter Nineteen: The Spirits

"The sun is warmth and life, its presence helps the growing things and provides light when there is so much darkness. Fire is cleansing and rebirth, strength and power. Feel it in your body, your breath. It exists in your soul, your muscles, your veins. Breathe in the sun's light, and exhale its fire."

Zuko exhaled deeply, his gold eyes opening slowly.

"Very good, my nephew," Iroh said, who sat across from him.

On top of a lone mountain, near the most northeastern part of the Earth Kingdom, the two firebenders meditated to welcome the dawn and the sun's rising power.

Zuko looked up, spotting the moon's fading shadow, as she disappeared before the coming day. His heart ached, thinking of Katara.

A few days ago, he had received a letter from her, sealed with the sigil of the Northern Water Tribe. She assured him she had reached the Oasis with no issues, and had spoken to the Moon Spirit. The rest, she said, she would relay when she returned, as the information she knew was too dangerous to send through a letter that may be intercepted.

_Don't worry. I'll find my way back to you._

Although the letter did soothe most of his concerns, Zuko still found himself restless as they waited for another letter or her return. She had already been gone for well over a week, and with the eclipse soon upon them, he burned at the idea of not being by her side to protect her.

_"The spirits will protect her."_

Zuko frowned at Aang's words as they whispered through his mind. His gaze drifted back to where the moon had disappeared. If the Moon lost her power during an eclipse, who would be there to protect her, should something arise?

"You have doubts, my son."

Suddenly, Zuko was sitting alone on the mountain top, surrounded by a thin veil of mist. "Uncle?" he called out. "Aang? Sokka?"

"Do not fear, Fire Lord Zuko, you are in no danger."

Zuko leapt to his feet, his fists engulfed in flames. "Show yourself!"

A figure emerged from the fog, which quickly dissipated, leaving them both standing in pure, golden sunlight.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded.

The man resembled a firebender- with onyx hair that was partially tied back in a topknot, which then spilled down his back. His skin was fair, but marked with sigils that matched the color of Zuko's scars. His markings, however, were of the sun, of the Dancing Dragon. A red and blue dragon wound around each of his arms.

His eyes, which held Zuko's, burned like flames- amber, gold, and red. They danced like fire would, but now they were filled with amusement.

"Agni," Zuko breathed, before bowing deeply before the deity.

"Rise, my son," the Sun Spirit said. "It is past time that you and I met, no? After all, your intended as met with mine for some time now."

Zuko struggled not to stammer at the god's words. "Katara is not… The Moon is…?"

Agni smiled. "Does she not wear my betrothal necklace, as your woman described? Do we not share the same sky, rule over it?"

The Sun Spirit sat before Zuko, as Iroh had. "Now then. I'm sure you have questions. But first, let me tell you about your connection to… well, me."

So Zuko sat and listened to the spirit, who told him about the worlds and the descendants just as Katara had with Tui. His eyes widened at the implications of his role- of their role- in the coming battle.

"So you see, my son, this time will not be easy," Agni told him.

"It was not easy last time," Zuko said, lowering his gaze and touching the scar on his chest.

"Ah yes, many carry the scars from the past," Agni nodded, his tone drawing Zuko's gaze back to him. "As many warriors have before you, scars are not something to be ashamed of, for they are tokens of bravery, of loyalty, and of love."

Zuko looked at the markings that danced along the spirits's skin.

"The markings or scars we bear tell many stories. Ones of how we began, of how we fought for what is right, for those we care deeply for. Your Katara bears scars, yes, and also my woman's mark, her blessing. So do you, my son."

Zuko's brow furrowed, and his hand drifted up to his cheek.

"No," Agni said, in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Not that one. My mark came to you long ago, when you leapt to protect the one who have come to love."

Zuko's expression changed when the realization came to him. His hand touched the spot where that scar was, the scar so often described as a sunburst.

"Why did you wait to come to me?" Zuko asked softly.

"Because many years ago, it was Katara who started all of you on the path to where you are now, when she released the Avatar from the iceberg. The fates have seen it fit that she would be the one to lead you down the path first, again."

"But… she left."

"Yes, she did. Fate is… unpredictable in that way. That which connected her to all of you would be tested, and would be endured. Her return set everything into motion."

"Are you saying she was the catalyst?" Zuko demanded.

Agni shrugged. "All I am saying, Zuko, is that you are all where you are, now, for a reason. Do not think it a mistake that the spirits are interfering now, when before they only offered their guidance."

"Tell me why," Zuko said. "Katara left to find out why. If I am connected to you, descended from you, I am owed that much."

The spirit's flame-colored eyes flickered. "There are those who threaten the balance between the worlds. I cannot reveal more to you, for fear of straying you from the path you are meant to take. Now this- that which burns inside you for the young waterbender will guide you. Do not fear your feelings, young Fire Lord. They will be your salvation."

And just as quickly, Zuko was sitting on the mountain top, with Iroh giving him a strange look.

"Nephew, what is it?"

**Ooo0ooO**

The soft sounds of water soothed Katara as she sat alone in the Spirit Oasis. She sat in front of the pond, watching the koi dance as she drifted away with her thoughts.

_Push and pull, push and pull…_

_The sun and the moon, the sun and the moon…_

_It is all connected…_

Shaking her head, scattering those strange thoughts, Katara rose. The sun would be setting soon, and with the eclipse only days away, she knew she would have to leave at dawn to return to the others.

"You must hurry."

Katara whirled, and saw Yue hovering over the Oasis pool, looking pale for a spirit.

"Yue, what is it?" Katara asked, her hand hovering over her waterskin, silently cursing herself for leaving her sword behind.

"The spirits are stirring. Something is going to happen soon, Katara. You need to go back to your friends _now_."

Resisting the urge to shiver, to give into her fear, Katara looked around before striding to the entrance of the Oasis. She glanced over her shoulder, to look at Yue.

Reading her thoughts, Yue nodded. "I will be with you on your journey back."

Katara then ran for the ocean, wishing there was another way to call out to her friends to warn them about this sudden, unknown danger.

When she dove into the waves, wrapping herself in them, a pulse shot through the water as the waterbender used the growing moonlight to guide her through its depths.

**Ooo0ooO**

Miles away, Aang stood in a small river, bending water whips around him. Toph sat on the shore, picking her toes absently.

A tremor passed through the water, then up Aang's spine. Immediately, he crouched, resting his hand on the bottom of the river.

"Something is wrong," he said.

Toph stood, cocking her head. "I don't feel anything, what is it?"

"It's not the earth, it's the water." Suddenly, an image appeared on the water's surface, where the moon's reflection was.

"Aang," Yue called out. "Help me. She's almost back, but I'm fading from being so far away from the North."

Instinct had Aang closing his eyes, using his power to follow Yue's path through the water along the winding systems of rivers that lead back to the ocean. There, he saw-

"Katara!" he exclaimed.

He could see her now, bending the water as quickly as she could, desperately using the moonlight as her guide. But as Yue's power faded, darkness began to creep around the waterbender.

"I can't see, I don't know-!"

A rough hand grabbed Aang's arm. "Focus, Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled. "Where's Katara?"

"There's something chasing her but I can't see it! The darkness is cloaking it!"

"What do we use if we need to see in the dark then?" the earthbender shouted.

Aang suddenly knew what he had to do, and in a swirl of air left Toph standing alone in the river.

"Zuko!" the Avatar yelled, landing by their campsite. "We have to go now!"

Before the firebender could draw his next breath, he was thrown on top of Appa, who took off after a sharp, "Yip, yip!"

"What is it?" Zuko exclaimed as they hurtled towards the open ocean.

"It's Katara! She was coming back, but something is wrong!"

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked down. There, far below, he could make out the crashing waves of waterbending, with Katara in the center, but as she made it closer to shore, a darkness crept across the sea.

There was only a brief moment where Zuko and Aang locked eyes, and when they both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

As Appa dove towards the churning sea, both benders leapt from his back, and the ocean was suddenly engulfed in flames.

**Ooo0ooO**

"Wake up now. You are safe, my child."

Katara was slow to open her eyes, wincing at the brightness of the sun. When she lifted a hand to shade her eyes, Zuko appeared in her line of sight.

"Thank Agni, you're awake."

Katara sat up with his help, realizing the others surrounded them in a loose circle. "What happened?"

"You were nearly consumed by a dark sea spirit, my dear," Iroh told her.

"What?" Katara exclaimed. "But, Yue-?"

Aang cleared his throat and began telling her everything- how Yue had sent him a message, how him and Zuko had rushed to the ocean to see something stalking Katara deep beneath the water, and how they used firebending to drive the creature away.

"The sudden journey, going so far so quickly, must have exhausted you," Iroh told her. "My nephew and Aang had to pull you from the water."

"Katara," Suki said softly. "Did you say something about Yue?"

Katara nodded. "She warned me something was wrong in the Spirit Oasis, and told me to get back to you as soon as I could. She offered me her protection and guidance."

"Yue is tied to the Oasis, and Tui. Being so far must have drained her strength."

Everyone glanced at Sokka in surprise.

The tribesman shrugged. "Before, when I would see her, she was only an apparition. She gave her life to save the Moon Spirit. It only makes sense."

Katara reached for her brother's hand. "You are right. And there's more."

The sun was sinking low in the sky when Katara finished telling them what she had learned in the Northern Water Tribe, which promoted Zuko to follow up with his own story of his conversation with the Sun Spirit.

"So why did an evil spirit attack now?" Suki asked, leaning against Sokka's shoulder. "Why did it attack Katara?"

"The spirits are stirring," Katara murmured, remembering Yue's words. "Maybe with this threat, some spirits are escaping to our world to attack those they perceive as dangerous."

Iroh frowned thoughtfully. "Or someone is controlling them. It is not unheard of that magics have been used to summon spirits to do another's bidding."

"Whatever it may be, how do we stop more from attacking?" Sokka asked.

Aang rubbed a hand over his head, sighing. "I'll try to get in contact with Roku again, and see what he says. For now, let's move on at dawn. We still have to find Ozai and Azula." Then he glanced at Katara and Zuko. "And if you hear anything else from your spirits…"

"We will tell you," Katara said, nodding.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: And a happy early New Year!**

**Please review!**


	20. In the Dark

"_Golden eyes watching our every move_

_Losing time without the sun or moon…_

_Here we are in the heart of the darkness_…"

-"Heart of the Darkness", Tommee Profitt, Sam Tinnesz

Chapter Twenty: In the Dark

The morning of the eclipse came sooner than the others hoped- and it came with a storm that blew in from the sea, which roared, lashing itself against the cliffs.

With the sun hidden behind a thick blanket of gray clouds, the darkness crept across the land, slipping itself into every crevice.

Katara kept the worst of the rain away from them, her eyes turned skyward, knowing she would not be able to keep up the barrier as the day progressed.

Already, she felt more lethargic than usual, and her long journey to and from the North had not helped. But it was not the eclipse that made her wary- it was the storm. Tinged with electricity, the air felt heavy, and she had the sense they were being watched.

Suki stood next to Katara, watching as the sky boiled with lightning and the earth shook when the thunder came. "We need to find shelter from this," the warrior said, her dark blue eyes clouded with worry.

The waterbender nodded. Perhaps it would be better to find a cave of some sort, and hunker down until the storm and the eclipse passed.

The air seemed to swell and Katara's ears popped at the sudden change in pressure.

There was a blur of movement, dark against dark, and when Katara looked up, she saw a fork of lightning heading towards her. Something- someone- shoved her and Suki aside, and the lightning made contact before it was redirected to the ocean, which hissed and bubbled.

Katara looked at Zuko, who was panting from his efforts. Lightning had been striking all morning, and even the combined efforts of Zuko, Iroh, and Aang to keep it at bay did not seem to be enough.

Resting her hand on his arm, Katara said, "We need to move away from the cliffs and more inland."

Zuko nodded, taking her hand in his. His eyes gleamed in the dim light as they held hers.

There was another rumble and some of the cliffs broke away, falling into the sea. Toph was by their side in an instant, stomping her feet to keep them steady.

"Are you guys going to stand around and get struck by lightning, or are you going to move your asses?" Toph yelled, her bangs plastered against her face.

Katara almost smiled, then yelled for Aang. Together, they used their bending to keep the rain off of them while Zuko and Iroh kept a wary gaze at the sky. The group moved together to the nearby foothills, using Toph as their guide when she sensed a nearby series of tunnels.

When they finally reached a large cave, wide enough to fit Appa, the group gave a collective sigh of relief before Katara bent the water from their clothes and Zuko started a fire.

"I hope Bumi and the others are all right," Aang said, warming his hands.

Iroh sat beside him, folding his hands into his sleeves. "I am sure it would take more than a storm to bring down King Bumi, young Avatar."

As the rest of the group began to idly chat, Katara sighed and sat next to Zuko, instinctively moving closer to his warmth.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him as he rested against the wall of the cave.

Katara's eyes began to droop as a wave of drowsiness overtook her. Sighing, she leaned into Zuko's embrace, allowing herself to relax against him.

He felt her breaths grow soft and deep, and her body slip away into sleep. He rested his cheek against her hair, and let his thoughts drift as the rain continued to fall outside.

**Ooo0ooO**

The air was cold as it whipped through the trees, making the branches creak and groan. There was nothing here but a copse of trees, nothing but death and ice.

Katara walked through this desolation, her breaths coming out in thick white huffs. "Hello?"

Her call was swallowed by the wind. A darkness crept along the edges of the forest she wandered in, like a blanket of fog. The grass turned an icy green at its touch, before it froze and died.

Katara backed away from the dark, her feet sinking deep into the snow. "Zuko!" she shouted. "Aang! Sokka!"

Turning, she desperately scanned the surrounding forest, looking for any hint of life.

"It's no use."

The wind quickly died and suddenly the entire area was frozen. Even the snowflakes hovered in midair.

Katara turned again, her hand going to her waterskin, only to find it gone. "Who's there?" she demanded, her hands curling defensively.

"I know your fears, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," the voice hissed. "I have seen them in your dreams."

"Only a coward hides in the shadows," Katara snapped.

A deep, chilling chuckle responded. "Don't think that because the moon chose you that that means you're safe."

Katara glanced at her wrist, which still bore the Moon's mark. Her eyes burned like sapphires when she lifted her gaze. Her hand, which was a curled talon, closed into a fist.

When nothing happened, Katara stared down at her hands. Her weapons and her bending were gone, leaving her defenseless.

Then a tall shadow emerged from the rest.

"Are you afraid now, peasant?"

Katara's eyes widened before she glared at the being before her.

Ozai's teeth flashed as he grinned.

"Get out of my head!" Katara screamed.

**Ooo0ooO**

When her eyes flew open, Katara immediately knew that the eclipse had started. The power she had used in her dream, real or not, was gone.

She sat up quickly, looking around. "What happened?"

Zuko, who had been dozing lightly, glanced at her. "Nothing. We are still waiting for the storm to pass. What is it, Katara?"

"Something's wrong," she said,moving closer to the fire, trying not to shiver. "Something that has to do with Ozai and Azula."

Iroh moved closer to the waterbender, offering her some tea from their quickly disappearing supplies.

Katara accepted it with a nod of thanks, before she relayed to the others about her dream.

"I don't understand," Aang said, looking troubled. "How could Ozai be doing this?"

"Many dark spirits want to cross the path between the worlds to create chaos here," Iroh told him. "It is not unlikely that Ozai has bargained with these spirits, so he might use their power in return for…"

"For tearing the veil," Aang finished.

"What I don't understand is why are they choosing this path," Sokka said, staring into the fire. "Of all ways to conquer everything, why would they release dark spirits? Wouldn't the spirits just destroy everything?"

"Yes, but Ozai tried to burn the world before," Suki said, thinking back to that final day of the war, when Ozai harnessed the power of Sozin's comet to greatly strengthen his firebending. "Perhaps he thought this was the best option, without having his bending."

"My question is why my sister would follow him," Zuko spoke up, looking at his uncle. "The ways of the spirits never interested her before, especially after Zhao's defeat in the North."

"Maybe the former princess has her own agenda," Iroh theorized, pulling at his beard.

"Oh great," Toph huffed. "What does _that_ mean?"

Zuko shook his head. "That either Azula will stand with my father, or she will be the reason why he falls."

**Ooo0ooO**

The night progressed slowly. Even after everyone else had fallen asleep, Katara stayed awake, staring at the dying embers of their campfire.

Her fingertips brushed the mark on her wrist. She wished she could sleep, sleep and rest, rather than fear any potential nightmares. When had she started fearing the dark?

Katara looked at Zuko, who was dozing next to her. His hair was falling over his eyes, and that made her smile. It was getting longer again, like it had near the end of the war.

Reaching over, she brushed it away. She studied his features languidly, before moving closer to him so she could rest her cheek on his shoulder.

Murmuring, Zuko shifted slightly so he could pull her more tightly against his. "Katara," he whispered.

"I'm here," she said softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Don't leave again… don't want you to go."

Katara stared up at him. "I won't," she promised, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I'm right here."

Zuko dropped his cheek on top of her head, his breathing going even again. "Stay with me," he murmured, before his body relaxed back into sleep.

Closing her eyes, Katara held onto him. Suddenly, the dark didn't seem so bad, not with him there. And as she held him, and he held her, she fell asleep.

And this time, she did not dream of the dark, of Ozai or Azula. Nor did she dream of the moon.

**0oo0oo0**

It was cold and dark in the North, and the wind that blew had teeth that tore the trees bare and chilled the skin.

Azula watched the darkness creep through the land as the moon was bathed in red. She watched as the nearby waterbenders from the Northern tribe hid in their buildings made from ice, and how the air grew silent even as the creatures hid from the eclipse.

Her predatory gaze shifted when she saw her father approaching her.

"The oasis is guarded, but the eclipse has made the waterbenders weak. We need to move now."

"I don't see why you're bothering with the spirits," Azula stated, examining her sharp nails. "If they are going to interfere with your plans."

"Our plan," Ozai corrected her. "Zhao was a fool when he tried to kill the Moon Spirit before, with the Avatar right there. But now we know he's in the Earth Kingdom, so we need to attack."

Azula slated her gaze at him. "There are other ways to gain control. There are plenty who are still loyal to you. The spirits are… unpredictable. Who says you can control them?"

"You sound like your uncle," Ozai hissed. "Iroh was a fool too."

Shrugging, Azula turned her gaze skyward again. "Why are you trying to accomplish what Zhao could not? If you want the spirit's powers, why not attack the Sun Spirit? What good is the moon for a firebender? Well…" She trailed off, her tone purposely taunting. "Former firebender."

"Silence," Ozai snapped. "I want to attack all the spirits, and take their power for my own."

Azula turned on him, angling her chin so she could eye him doubtfully. "You aren't the Avatar."

There was a flash of movement, a crack of a hand against a cheek.

The blood at the corner of Azula's mouth tasted like copper and salt. When she wiped it away, she watched her father, her eyes cold and unreadable.

Ozai, who had been ready to snarl at her, stopped. This was not the first time he had struck her, but it was the first time she had looked at him in that manner. He refused to acknowledge that it… unnerved him.

Turning away from her, Ozai silently seethed. The spirits were already restless, with dark ones slipping into the world from the other side, and he didn't know why.

When he too looked up at the moon, he was overwhelmed with the feeling that he was being watched, not just by Azula, but something old, something powerful.

**Ooo0ooO**

Miles away, Katara was woken up by an unfamiliar sensation that did not entirely feel her own. She looked down at the mark on her wrist, and swore it glowed.

Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she looked down again and saw it was still there, pale against her brown skin. Shaking her head, she looked around.

The air seemed lighter, and she found it easier to breathe. It was still dark outside, but the eclipse losing its hold on her body and power, but something was different, and she didn't know why.

Zuko woke up, looking over at her with bleary eyes. "Katara? Is everything okay?"

Katara smiled, before moving closer to his side again. "Yes, everything is fine. I think it's almost dawn."

Sitting up, Zuko glanced outside. "Yeah… I think you're right. I can sense the sun."

"I'm sorry I woke you up again."

Zuko leaned over, kissing her temple. "I would have woken up soon anyway."

"I think the storm passed." Katara grabbed his hand. "Let's go outside."

The darkness was being edged away, and the sky was slowly shifting from black to a deep indigo. The wind was cool and fresh as the two benders walked outside hand in hand.

Zuko shifted towards the direction of the sun, while Katara looked up at the fading red moon. She sighed softly with relief as the eclipse finally released its hold on her.

Katara turned to Zuko, smiling up at him. The rising sun brought out the gold in his eyes, and she felt herself falling into his gaze. When he pulled her close, she lifted her chin, and kissed him deeply.

Wrapped up in each other, the two benders welcomed the new day.

**Ooo0ooO**

Another pair of gold eyes watched the sun rise, before turning away from it. They latched onto the figure sleeping on the ground before them, and bared their teeth.

The taste of blood had long faded in her mouth, but the bruise was still fresh on her cheek.

Azula drew out a small dagger, one she had stolen long ago from Mai, and held it loosely in her hand. It would be so easy, so quick.

She could see it now, the swipe of metal against skin, the fresh spray of blood. The gasping for air, the look of anger and betrayal in his eyes before the life faded from them. She would leave the body behind, not caring if the animals came to devour him, bones and all.

Tilting her hand, Azula considered her options.

"Are you going to kill me, daughter?"

Azula looked down at Ozai, lifting her brow when she saw him open his eyes. There was a long, tense moment before Azula sheathed her dagger.

"Not yet," she told him, with the same look in her eyes that she had after he had struck her.

When she turned away from him with disinterest, Ozai stayed still for a moment longer, wondering idly who would kill whom first.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	21. Time

Chapter Twenty One: Time

_Five Years Ago - The Fire Nation_

A week has passed since Fire Lord Zuko's coronation and the Avatar and his friends were still in the Fire Nation, all of them enjoying the festivities.

Katara was in her guest chambers, brushing her long hair. Next to her, Suki was pulling part of her hair into a top knot.

"You guys ready yet?" Toph asked, who was sitting on a lounge chair, rubbing her foot.

Suki and Katara exchanged a look, and smiled.

"Almost," Katara promised. A lock of hair was wrapped around her finger, her hand automatically moving to create her usual hair loops.

Staring at her reflection, Katara let the hair fall back into place. Instead, she began braiding it back away from her face, so it fell down her back.

All three of them were dressed in traditional Fire Nation clothing dyed in deep reds and golds when they emerged from the rooms.

Outside in the main garden, the others were standing around and talking. Suki went to stand with Sokka, who was in deep discussion with Iroh and his father.

Toph, who had her hand placed on Katara's arm, tilted her head. She smiled when she picked up on the vibrations she was looking for, before yelling, "Hey, Bumi!"

The king of Omashu approached the pair, grinning. "Toph Bei Fong and Miss Katara," he said, bowing slightly.

Toph latched onto him, and the earthbenders began chatting away about earthbending things, leaving Katara standing off to the side alone.

A hand brushed her shoulder. When she turned to smile, she paused when she saw it wasn't Aang, but Zuko.

"Fire Lord," she greeted with a teasing smirk and respectful bow.

"I'm still not used to being called that," Zuko admitted, bowing in return.

"Would you rather we call you Lord Hotman?"

Zuko grimaced. "I think Toph is set on calling me that, even in front of my advisors."

Katara laughed. "I don't think she's the only one," she told him.

"Hey Katara, Zuko!"

Turning at the sound of Aang's voice, she smiled at the airbender when he found his way to her side. "Aang, do you think we should keep calling Zuko Lord Hotman?"

Catching the way her eyes gleamed mischievously, Aang pretended to consider. "Lord Hotman, Sifu Hotman, Hotman, my good Hotman," he listed off, ticking off his fingers.

Katara laughed again when she saw the look on Zuko's face. "Oh, come on, Zuko. We just saved the world together- lighten up!"

Zuko glared at her, but his expression softened quickly. "I'll do my best to… lighten up," he said dryly.

Katara and Aang exchanged a look, still laughing.

**Ooo0ooO**

It would be a few more weeks before the group would move on, each of them going their own way. The night before they departed from the Fire Nation, Katara found herself alone in the gardens, enjoying them under the cover of moonlight.

The pond was quiet, with the lily pads floating on by, and the turtleducks were nowhere to be seen.

Katara bent some water, watching it as it reflected the moon, which was nearly full. She smiled to herself, wondering how long it had been since she had just relaxed and used her waterbending for her own pleasure, and not for defense.

Releasing the water from her hold, Katara sat back in the grass, looking up at the moon. Her fingers brushed her mother's necklace as her mind wandered.

She began humming a song her mother used to sing to her, a long, long time ago. Her eyes drifted shut, enjoying the cool wind on her cheeks and the smell of the blooming jasmine.

A shadow moved nearby, without her knowing.

Zuko watched Katara for a moment longer, before leaving her alone. He had wanted to spend some time in the gardens himself, but paused when he saw that they were already occupied.

Part of him wanted to join her, to enjoy the moonlight and the quiet with her. Over the last few weeks, he had found himself drawn to her company.

But part of him cursed himself, knowing that he had Mai and she had Aang, as it should be.

So with a strange and confused heart, Zuko left, sliding back into the shadowed halls of the palace.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Present Day - Omashu_

After a long journey, the Avatar and his friends regrouped with the members of the White Lotus, the Kyoshi warriors, and their other allies in the kingdom of Omashu.

Haru was the first one to greet them when they arrived, and everyone enjoyed getting to catch up with the earthbender.

One of the main halls was prepared for a rather large feast to accommodate all of the guests. Katara ended up on one end of the long tables, sandwiched between Zuko and Haru, across from Aang, Toph,and Ty Lee.

Katara relaxed, smiling at her earth bending friend. "I haven't seen you in a very long time. How are you and your father?"

"I know. I was sorry to miss Zuko's coronation. My father and I have been travelling all over the Earth Kingdom, helping them rebuild and training new earthbenders. He still talks about you."

"Will he be coming to Omashu?"

Haru nodded. "He's been lending a hand to some of the Kyoshi warriors, but he should be in Omashu in a day or two." Haru glanced at her, his gaze dropping to the new necklace she wore. "I heard about your grandmother. I'm sorry, Katara."

Katara touched the moonstone necklace. "Thank you." A hand rested on her lower back and when she looked over at Zuko, she saw that he was turned slightly so he could talk to Pakku and Iroh. She felt a flood of appreciation and love.

Haru noticed the quiet exchange. It was well-known that the Avatar and the waterbending master were no longer together, and hadn't been in quite some time. While he still had some reservations about the Fire Nation, Haru knew that Zuko was a good man.

So when Katara met his gaze again, Haru offered her a small smile. "What have you been doing since the end of the war?"

Katara blew out a breath. She began telling him about Zuko's coronation, Sokka and Suki's wedding, and her year-long journey. She told him where she went, and the people she met, and the things she had learned.

Haru listened intently, his old admiration for the waterbender blooming again. When she asked about his own travels, he told her about the changes he saw in Ba Sing Se, about the tension that still lingered between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation over the colonies.

And all that time, Zuko's hand never left its spot on her back.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Five Years Ago - The Fire Nation_

Six months after his coronation, Zuko found himself deeply immersed in the duties of being Fire Lord. Time did not always allow for him to leave the palace, much less journey away to see his friends.

He had Mai, of course, but she was busy teaching a weapons class at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Despite her aversion to crowds, Mai proved herself to be a skilled instructor, often saying she had learned a great deal of patience having grown up with Ty Lee.

Iroh often visited, splitting his time between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Zuko had discussed with him about opening up the Jasmine Dragon in the Fire Nation, which Iroh considered for some time. He told his nephew he could perhaps open a second location, but that would take time. In the end, Iroh decided to wait and see.

Zuko also spent a great deal of time trying to track his mother's whereabouts, even though Ozai had not offered up any new information. It was a constant frustration, knowing she was out there, that she was alive, yet she was out of his reach.

A surprise came in the form of several Water Tribe ships arriving on their shores, bringing Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara with them. The Water Tribe chief was journeying to the north, having left the tribe in the hands of Bato. Sokka and Katara had insisted on coming along, the latter further insisting on visiting friends along the way.

According to Sokka, they had visited Suki at Kyoshi Island, but with a batch of new recruits, she had been unable to join them on their journey.

A small welcoming feast was provided the first night they were there, and Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Mai were sitting together at one end of the table, quietly talking amongst themselves.

Any tension between the Water Tribe siblings and Mai had dissolved after the day at the Boiling Rock and after the defeat of Ozai, and Sokka listened with rapt interest as Mai described the classes she was teaching.

Katara grinned at her brother's expression as he asked Mai if she would teach a class about boomerangs, and the expression the noblewoman wore.

"I don't think he's getting anywhere with her," Katara whispered, leaning in close to Zuko.

Zuko smirked. "I can't imagine Mai throwing a boomerang, despite Sokka's love for them."

After dinner concluded, Sokka and Hakoda went off with Iroh to his chambers to enjoy some Fire Nation wine and to play pai sho.

Katara went off towards her chambers, waving away Zuko's offer to have her join himself and Mai in the Royal Library.

Instead, the waterbender went off to the gardens. It was her own tradition when visiting the Fire Nation, one she came to enjoy. She walked around, since the gardens ran the entire length of the palace.

The sun was slowly fading, staining the sky a vivid pink. Blue and gold clouds streaked overhead, and the air was cool.

Katara tilted her head back, enjoying the wind and sunlight on her skin. She felt so at peace here, as if it was as familiar as the cold tundra of her home, or the oasis in the north.

The faint outline of the moon sat low in the sky. It was a thin crescent, since the new moon had occurred a few days ago. She sighed, remembering how their journey to the north had been halted briefly thanks to a sudden storm, leaving the waterbenders unable to shift the rising waves away from their boats. They had docked at a small port off the coast of the Earth Kingdom until the storm had passed.

Some time passed, and once the sun sank below the horizon, Katara wandered back inside the palace. She remembered Zuko's earlier offer about the library and made her way down the halls.

The Royal Library was quite large, although nowhere near the size of Wan Shi Tong's. Katara admired its architecture, with two sets of spiraling staircases that lead up to two upper levels. The rows were lit up by a series of lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and the walls were painted with scenes from the Fire Nation's history.

Katara stopped in front of the painting that depicted a young Sozin and Avatar Roku, on the day of Sozin's coronation. Surrounding the painting were two dragons- the red dragon and the blue dragon. Katara stared at the red dragon for a moment, its golden eyes burning like the sun, before she blinked and walked away.

Hushed voices caught her attention, and she turned to head towards them. Rounding a corner, she froze when she saw Zuko and Mai sitting on a long couch, their heads bent close together. She watched as they kissed, and a strange feeling settled over her before she turned on her heel to walk out of the library.

Unsettled, Katara hurried to her chambers, unsure of the confusing feelings aching in her chest.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Present Day - Omashu_

The wall surrounding the city of Omashu was not as large or as grand as the ones that surrounded Ba Sing Se, but it served its purpose. There were minimal guards walking its length during the twilight hour, and Katara found herself standing alone, facing south as the sky changed colors.

Her gaze was fixed on the faded outline of the moon, whose pale face was obscured by streaks of clouds. Her fingertips absently brushed her moonstone necklace.

"I find that troubled thoughts are often like storm clouds," a voice said from behind her. "And that they cloud us from the light."

Katara whirled.

Standing before her was a firebender with wine-colored sigils markings covering his exposed skin. His multi-colored eyes flickered as they watched her.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded, ready to uncork her waterskin.

The bender seemed to glow, his eyes burning, and Katara saw flashes of images - a sun, the dancing dragons, and pure white light burning in the darkness.

The images changed, showing Katara a couple standing amidst nothingness. She immediately recognized the Moon Spirit, who glowed as her partner burned.

_This was the beginning_, a voice told her. _When the light first bloomed from the dark, and took hold in the sky._

Katara blinked, eyeing the man- no, the _deity_ before her. "Agni."

The Sun Spirit moved so they were standing side by side. His gaze turned to the faded moon, and something like longing moved in the depths of his ancient eyes.

"I have seen you through the eyes of your beloved, and through the eyes of mine," Agni told her. "The descendant of the Moon."

Katara looked to the setting sun. "I have heard your name in stories ever since I was a little girl. The deity of the sun. Why did you come to me?"

Agni smiled, appreciating her bravery even as she watched him warily. "I watched over you, your beloved, and your friends when you were all little. The Avatar, living amongst the air nomads, the peaceful monks. The Water Tribe siblings, scarred by the sword of war. The future Fire Lord, burned by those who would see fit to end the world in fire."

Agni turned to face her. "I came to you because I wanted to see you with my own eyes, when the sun was still above the horizon, on equal ground."

Katara glanced back at the sun, the sky. "On equal ground?"

"There are some who think themselves above others because of their power," Agni told her. "Those who would use it to trick others-,"

An image of the face-stealer, Ko, flashed through Katara's mind, staring up at her in an image painted in an ancient text in the depths of the Fire Nation Library.

"Those who use it to subdue others, when it is only just-,"

The Ocean Spirit rising from the depths, desolating the Fire Nation ships and men after the attack on the Moon Spirit in the Northern Water Tribe.

"But most of us, the old gods, do not see it as such."

Katara looked at the Sun Spirit. "How?"

"Who would you be without the sun and the moon, the ones who light your way through the dark? Who would we be without the people to tell our stories?"

Katara frowned. "So all we are are storytellers?"

"No," Agni said. "You, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, are much more. Did you ever consider why you learned waterbending so quickly, and why you bested those who challenge you? Or why Zuko has become the greatest firebender his nation has ever seen?"

"Because we are descendants," Katara said slowly, her thought whirling.

"The Avatar is all powerful because long ago it was seen fit to grant one being with the power to keep the worlds balanced," Agni continued. "But it was also seen fit to not have that one being to fight those battles alone. Iroh of the Fire Nation said that friendships can transcend lifetimes, and he was right. Your spirit has always found its way to Zuko's, but also Aang's, and Toph Bei Fong's."

Katara's eyes widened.

Agni smiled. "Sometimes the souls never meet, as is the will of fate. It has been many lifetimes since all of you have been together… but there was a reason why you found each other."

The waterbender looked at the spirit again. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because there will be a time when many challenges will stand in your way, as they have before. It is essential to remember why you were all brought together. One may rise up to fight, but they will never be alone."

"But-," Katara turned, and saw that the Sun Spirit had gone.

When her eyes turned to the horizon, she saw that the sun had disappeared, and that the moon was slowly rising.

Rubbing her hands against her arms, Katara turned and made her way back inside, knowing there was only one person who would understand the thoughts and feelings churning inside her.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hope all of you are staying safe and sane during these uncertain times!**

**Please review!**


	22. Cold Shadow

Chapter Twenty Two: Cold Shadow

_Five Years Ago - The Fire Nation Prison_

The heart of the volcano that held Ozai was cold - cold and hollow like a skeleton. Even with the howls of the deranged prisoners, even with the warden who was still loyal to him, Ozai's mind kept working, plotting.

He imagined what it would be like to be free - to seize control of the world that was rightfully his, to continue his plans that he had laid out so many months ago during Sozin's Comet.

But Ozai's mind was also turning over about what he could have done better, and what resources he had since that brat had taken away his bending. The emptiness that was left behind was infuriating, like a phantom itch that made him wake up and reach for that fire he knew no longer burned within him.

He thought, _The Avatar would not even have an ounce of power if the spirits had not granted it._

And then Ozai stopped, his thoughts unwittingly turning to his older brother, the weak lump of a man who believed in things such as the spirits.

But had they not been raised with the stories of the spirits? The lion turtles? He had dismissed them at a young age, thinking them fanciful…

But then he heard that had happened at the Northern Water Tribe, and how Zhao had been sent to the Spirit World by none other than the Ocean Spirit…

_Who says the Avatar is the only one who can control and communicate with the spirits?_ A voice whispered in his head.

Ozai stiffened, realizing the voice was not in his head, but all around him. Something in the shadows flickered and moved, like a snake slithering in the undergrowth.

_What will you give, former Fire Lord, to have power again? What will you give me to tear the veil between this world and the Spirit World?_

"Who are you?" Ozai demanded, his golden eyes narrowing.

A creeping cold slid across the floor, wrapping itself around Ozai's shoulders. He forced himself not to shiver, not to move or look at whatever creature was stalking him.

_My name has long been forgotten. I was old when the light in the sky was born. I am what you fear when you walk in the dark. What will you give me, Ozai of the Fire Nation?_

Ozai smiled slowly. His teeth flashed in the darkness, biting into the tender flesh of his wrist. Blood, as red as rubies, spilled onto the floor.

"A small offering," he said to the voice. "Show me what you can do, and we will have a bargain."

Even though the being was nothing but shadows and cold and darkness, Ozai swore he could sense its smile.

There was a massive crack, as if lightning had just struck directly next to Ozai. He looked up at the walls of the prison rumbled, and a howling wind blew through the volcano, bringing the screams of the prisoners.

**Ooo0ooO**

_The Earth Kingdom_

The ship that was supposed to take them to the Fire Nation was delayed due to a storm. Huge waves rose and crashed against the beaches and the cliffs, and the wind howled like an enraged animal.

Haru watched it all, marveling at the storm's power. His skin prickled as dark gray clouds boiled overhead, sending streaks of lightning crashing into the sea. The crashing waves glowed gold as they were struck.

And when he looked up, Haru's green eyes widened.

For the briefest moment, a huge figure was illuminated in the wake of the lightning that lit up the dark sky. A colossal, shapeless thing moved through the storm, and the only real thing Haru could make out was a pair of glowing eyes - crackling, bright yellow eyes that passed over the sea and the battered shore.

And then as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

Haru's heart pounded and he managed to draw in a ragged breath. Was that a spirit? He wondered, clenching his shaking hands into fists.

**Ooo0ooO**

_Present Day - Omashu_

Years later, Haru had not spoken a word about what he saw the day of the storm. He stated it was merely a terrible storm that barred him, his father, and a few other Earthbenders from attending Zuko's coronation.

No one gave it anymore thought, and Haru dismissed what he had seen as a trick of the light.

But when he had heard of Ozai and Azula escaping from their imprisonment, that same terrified feeling that had seeped into his body all those years ago returned. Even on a bright, lovely day as this one, he was filled with foreboding, his eyes scanning the horizon as if he could see a storm that was not there.

**Ooo0ooO**

Katara found herself alone when the rest of the group went off to enjoy the marketplace or to go to a tea shop with Iroh, who was claiming to have a sudden craving for jasmine tea.

Her rooms were smaller than the ones she used while in the Fire Nation, but were elegantly designed with paintings of the history of Omashu. She knew the story well and studied the gilded frames, the jade trinkets that were scattered along the fireplace.

A knock came from the door, revealing Zuko when she opened it. He was dressed in Earth Kingdom green, trimmed in gold. Katara wondered if he did so for Bumi.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Katara stepped back, letting him enter before closing the door. "Is everything all right?"

Zuko strolled across the room before pausing by the balcony doors. The view widened to the eastern side of Omashu, and the breeze that was filtering in brought the smells of spiced meats, flowers, and freshly tilled earth.

"I was going to go with Uncle and the others," he said. "But I found myself wanting to be alone."

Katara walked over to him, studying his profile. Standing by his right shoulder, she saw his smooth, pale features, which were relaxed. His eyes looked like pools of amber, glimmering in the low light.

Because they were alone, and because she could, Katara sidled closer to him. Her arm went around his waist as she leaned against him. She wanted to rest her cheek on his shoulder, but she was captivated by his gaze as it turned towards her.

She knew it was common for people's eyes to reflect their Nation; ocean blues and indigos for the Water Tribes, golds and ambers for the Fire Nation, greens and browns for the Earth Kingdom… And one could assume, based on Aang, that the Air Nomads had sky-colored eyes. There were exceptions, of course - she knew a waterbender from the North with eyes like pale green seaglass, and firebenders with eyes like smoke.

Zuko's eyes, however, seemed to transfix her. They reminded her, in many ways, of the Sun Spirit's…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Zuko murmured, "Or maybe I wanted to be alone with you."

Katara moved in his arms, sliding her hands along his chest. "Oh, really?" she asked, smirking slightly. "And why did you want that?"

"To do this," Zuko said, before kissing her deeply, just like she hoped he would.

The rest of the world seemed to melt away like rain sliding down a windowpane. She no longer smelled the scent of the marketplace, or felt the sunlight on her cheek, or heard the shrieking laughter of children.

She was swept away into a hot, consuming place where it was only her and Zuko, where colors danced behind her closed lids and the feeling of his hands on her body were the only thing she ever wanted to feel again.

They were alone in this little sliver of existence, no longer tied to the earth but to each other. He was the sun, she was the moon, and together they entered a never-ending dance that pulled them together like gravity, that would last until time ran out and the stars fell from the sky.

A part of her was aware, hyper-aware, of the fact that they were alone for the first time in weeks, and there was nothing to stop them from being together. That thought alone made her body pulse, made her nails dig furrows into his shoulders.

Katara heard him murmur her name in a chant, and she felt an echo of that call within her chest, alongside her heart. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko…

She barely registered tilting back onto the bed, only that she grabbed onto him tighter to pull him down with her. His body was heavy on hers, and she wanted every inch of it to touch her, she wanted his hands on her, his mouth…

Zuko pulled back, his chest heaving. His pupils were blown wide, leaving only a thin circle of gold as he stared down at her. It was like staring into a blackhole, a force that consumed everything and she felt herself being sucked inside, already lost in the reflection she saw of herself within their depths.

"Wait," he gasped. "Wait."

_More_, she nearly demanded, ready to combust.

A knock on the door had them leaping apart, as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over them.

Suki peered her head in, noting how disheveled they both were before grinning apologetically. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, even as her blue eyes danced. "But a messenger hawk came for the both of you."

Katara stood, straightening her clothes, brow furrowed. "Do you know who it's from?"

Suki produced two scrolls, one marked with the sigil of the Northern Water Tribe, the other with the Fire Nation crest. She handed the one from the tribe to Katara, and the other to Zuko. Her teasing expression gave way to something more serious.

"Aang received one too when we were at the teashop," Suki informed them. "From the Earth King."

Katara skimmed over the letter, which was from Chief Arnook, before her eyes widened slightly. Glancing at Zuko, she saw surprise and concern wash across his features as well.

When the group gathered together in the main hall, Aang showed Zuko the letter he received.

"What do they say?" Sokka asked, his hand hovering over his sword instinctively.

Aang exchanged a glance with the Fire Lord, then with Katara. "That spirits have been stirring, even attacking some villages. Few have been seen, but the ones that have are…"

"How is this happening?" Toph demanded. "Do you think Ozai…?" The earthbender trailed off, remembering what Iroh had said about Ozai bargaining with dark spirits.

Someone cleared their throat, and the group turned to see Haru standing a few feet away. His hands were clasped together as he looked at each of them anxiously.

"I think there's something else you need to know," he said softly. He then told them about the storm that prevented him and a few other earthbenders from attending Zuko's coronation. When he told them about the massive sea spirit, his voice shook.

"Yue and the Moon Spirit warned me about this," Katara said once Haru was finished. "But the Sun Spirit told me something else…"

Sokka ran a hand over his eyes when Katara was done explaining her conversation with Agni, and how the existence of descendants from the original element spirits were destined to aid the Avatar in his quest to keep the balance between the physical and spiritual worlds.

"Well, I always knew I was great," Toph stated. "Now we know why."

Suki and Katara choked out laughs at the earthbender's brashness and severe lack of humility.

"Where was the last attack?" Sokka asked.

"North," Katara replied, eyeing her letter. "Chief Arnook told me that the spiritual leaders have sensed unrest coming from the spirit oasis."

"You were just there," Zuko pointed out. "Was this what Yue and the moon were warning you about, or the dark sea spirit that attacked you?"

"Both?" Katara shrugged. "One has to be linked to the other."

"Then that's where we need to go," Aang surmised, gripping his glider tightly.

The others nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Dress warmly," Katara warned. "The beginning of winter might be mild here, but we have to be prepared when we arrive at the Northern Water Tribe."

**Ooo0ooO**

_The Northern Water Tribe_

_"I want to attack all the spirits, and take their power for my own."_

Ozai sat in front of a small fire he had forced Azula to build, eyes closed as he meditated over what had happened, and what still needed to be done.

He thought back to years before, when he was recently thrown into his cell to rot, and how a cold, dark shadow- a spirit- had appeared before him, asking him what he would do to have power again. His wrist still bore the scar his own teeth had made as he offered his blood as payment. Only recently had he learned of the deep sea spirit that had been unleashed, creating storms that had swept across the oceans only days before…

His teeth gritted at the thought of Zuko's coronation, the absurdity of it all.

Now there were more and more spirits slipping between the veil, and his fists clenched. He had not asked for this to happen. He had not communed with the dark spirit since that time in his cell, and had not felt its presence-

As if summoned by his darkest thoughts, a familiar cold feeling swept across his skin, colder than the winds that howled outside the cave where he sat.

_Ozai of the Fire Nation, your thoughts betray you_, the thing hissed.

"This was not the plan," Ozai answered, opening his eyes.

The Dark Spirit laughed, which sounded like glass shattering. _No,_ it agreed. _You did not reveal the truth to me when I came to you all those years ago. Did you think you could hide from me, Ozai? Did you think your thoughts were safe from me?_

Its presence slithered through the cave, darkening the shadows, sucking away any warmth that came from the fire. _I could kill you_, it told him. _I could drag your soul into the Spirit World, and allow it to be lost in the mists with your old general…_

Ozai forced himself not to move, not to blink or show any emotion. "Why don't you?" he challenged.

_Kill for me, Ozai, son of Azulon_, the thing purred, ignoring his question. _Kill and soak your hands in blood, and I will give you the power of the spirits I unleash…_

"What's in it for you? The destruction of the world? I wish to rule it, not ruin it."

_And rule it you shall_, the creature assured him. _A new world of darkness, where you will be the ruler of everything and everyone - be it spirit or man. And I will be by your side in the dark…_

Then the Dark Spirit was gone, and the shadows lifted. The fire crackled.

Ozai looked down at his hands, frowning when he saw they were shaking before clenching them into fists.

Before, he had wanted the world to be reborn from fire. But as his thoughts churned over what the Dark Spirit had told him, offered him, he knew that his old purpose could no longer be.

Now, the world was to be choked in a cold shadow, where he would be more powerful than any man, any bender, and any spirit.

As Ozai was consumed with these thoughts, the Dark smiled.

For the former Fire Lord was not the only one with their own agenda…

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: ****Please review!**


	23. Light and Fire

Chapter Twenty Three: Light and Fire

_Present Day - The Fire Nation Palace_

Lady Ursa walked down the long, decorated halls of the Fire Nation Palace, hands tucked into her sleeves, her eyes distant.

She thought of the last day she walked through this place, when she was planning her escape, only to be captured by Ozai's loyalists and taken away to that remote island in the middle of the sea. A place even more forgotten than Lone Island, where her daughter spent years watching the waves crash against the shore, a place where she had to scrape by to survive every day.

She paused briefly, leaning a hand against the wall. She knew why banishment had not been satisfactory to Ozai, why he made the choice to throw her onto a desolate island. It prevented her from ever returning to those she loved, and it also prevented her from sending any spies or assassins to poison Ozai in the same manner that Azulon had been...

A shiver ran through her at those memories. Part of her would always regret the role she played in Azulon's death, and even more would always regret that she was not there for her children, who were forced to grow up under Ozai's iron fist. A familiar nausea rose up in her when she pictured Zuko's scar, or the way Iroh and Zuko spoke of Azula's state of mind.

The light in these dark memories was the day that she had been found, had been saved. The day she wrapped her arms around her son again, knowing she was going home.

Continuing her way to Zuko's study, she opened the large, ornate doors. She eyed the paintings that decorated the room, the images throughout time of the Fire Nation's history. When she approached his desk, a smile crossed her features.

Above the mantel beyond the desk was another painting, but this one was very different from the rest. She knew from Iroh that it was commissioned a while after Zuko's coronation, in a rare time where Zuko and his friends all found themselves together.

The large, gilded frame boasted the symbols of each Nation in the corners - Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. In the front stood Aang, dressed in yellow and orange monk robes with a wooden necklace bearing the Air Nomads sigil. His arm was wrapped around Katara's waist, who stood on his left. The waterbender was beaming, her hair long and loose, her eyes like chipped crystal against the deep blue of her Water Tribe dress. On Aang's right, with his hand on the airbender's shoulder, was Sokka, dressed in traditional warrior clothing from his tribe. He, like Aang, had his arm around Suki, who was painted and dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior clothing.

But Ursa's eyes were drawn to Katara, to the man who stood to her left, dressed in black with red and gold detailing. Zuko's hands were tucked behind his back, but his expression was warm, his lips curled into a near-smile. One may look at the painting and think he was smiling because of Toph, who was standing in front of Katara and Zuko due to her short stature and smirking, but Ursa knew, could almost see, that that smile was turned to the waterbender, as if he had been watching her only to draw his gaze away from her to face forward again.

If Iroh's letters were any indication, her son was most certainly smiling more, perhaps even now. Although the brief summary about Katara and Zuko, of the Moon and the Sun Spirits, made Ursa's heart shudder, she took it in stride. She had seen the way Zuko had watched the waterbender and knew that was where his heart lay. The part of her who cursed fate because of the past also thanked the spirit's for this gift for her son.

Sitting down, she began to draft another letter to Iroh and Zuko, giving them updates about the Fire Nation. The spirits, she knew well, were restless, and some had been angered.

The last attack made her frown. Stories about a great spirit emerging from the heart of the old volcano, near the Fire Nation Prison, still made her mouth go dry. These were not minor spirits, but ones who caused major damage with their wrath.

When the night came, the darkness seemed heavier, colder, more menacing.

Ursa looked back at the painting, then offered up a silent prayer to the Sun, the Moon, whatever great spirit that was listening, to protect her son and his friends, to protect and guide them from the dark into the light.

As her eyes traced the painting, she did not see the moonlight as it gleamed through the nearby window, and how the lightened seemed to brighten and pulse, as if in response to the prayers it heard.

**Ooo0ooO**

_The Northern Water Tribe_

Aang could feel the unrest the moment Appa and the airship landed in the icy tundra of the North. People were milling about, going on with their lives, but there was an unease that rippled through the air.

Deep within, he could sense that that went deeper. His being was drawn to the Spirit Oasis, to the shadow he could feel that was cast over the barrier between the worlds.

After leaving Appa in a wooden hut that was mostly built for the large polar bear-dogs, Aang joined the others as they made their way deeper within the city.

Chief Arnook was waiting for them, and beside him stood a few familiar faces.

Katara and Sokka exclaimed in surprise when they spotted Pakku and Hakoda, before rushing into their arms. A brief explanation from the Southern Water Tribe Chief told them all that they came North to help the group, allowing the other members of the White Lotus to remain stationed in other areas to monitor the movements of the spirits. Bato was left in the South to look over the tribe while Hakoda was away.

Recent correspondence was handed out, to Katara, Aang, and Zuko, who all took a brief moment to look it over.

Aang skimmed the letters from Bumi and the Earth King, a line forming between his brows. He looked at Zuko when he heard the Fire Lord swear softly.

Without a word, Zuko handed the letter he was holding to Aang. The airbender recognized Ursa's handwriting, knowing she was still in the Fire Nation to watch over its people. His free hand went slack at the report of the last spirit spotted emerging by the Prison.

"Iroh will be returning to the Fire Nation," Katara said, gesturing to the paper she held. "Haru will be going to Ba Sing Se, while Ty Lee and some of the Kyoshi Warriors stay in Omashu."

Aang nodded- Bumi's letter had briefly mentioned that much. "There has not been much activity from the spirit world in the Earth Kingdom, apart from smaller areas. Nothing like…" _The Fire Nation and here_, was unspoken.

Glancing at Katara, the Avatar asked, "Can you feel it too?"

Katara met his gaze briefly, before looking up at the sky. It was twilight and the sky was already a deep indigo, with stars scattering as the sun slowly disappeared. The moon was slowly rising. Her brown hands flexed at her sides, a quick movement like she was trying to bend whatever it was she too was sensing.

"Feel what?" Suki asked, looking around. On either side of her was Toph, who held onto her arm since her feet were encased in fur-lined boots, and Sokka, who was quietly talking to the chiefs.

"I felt it briefly before I left," Katara said. "I feel it more now… it's like something is… waiting."

_Watching_, both benders thought.

**Ooo0ooO**

When night settled across the North, lights danced across the dark sky, streaks of white and green and blue, flickering like forks of lightning.

Katara stood outside, her eyes tracking those movements. The moonlight settled over her, a reassurance in the dark. Her breath clouded in front of her, but she barely noticed the cold. She had been born in ice and snow, and she knew that its power flowed in her veins.

Her hands curled, summoning the snow as it gave way to water, until it coated her hands. She did not summon that healing power she had, but merely allowed the cool feel of her element comfort her.

"I never had the chance to appreciate the nights here," a voice from behind her said softly.

Katara didn't turn, but merely leaned back when a warm around went around her and a familiar body pressed against hers. "Gran-gran used to say the lights were spirits, dancing across the sky," she told him.

Zuko looked up, watching them like she did.

There was nothing but frost and starlight surrounding them, in this quiet little space they found themselves in.

Katara released her hold on the water, letting it freeze as it fell to the ground, before she turned to look at him. The colored lights reflected in his gold gaze.

Zuko was still as he watched the night sky dance. It reminded him of the way fire moved, breathed, like it had when he and Aang stood between the dragons as they learned the most ancient ways of firebending.

_I understand_, he had said.

And a part of him understood that same thing as he stood here, in the cold and the moonlight.

"Did you believe her?" he asked. "That they were spirits?"

"When I was little, yes. By the time I was older… I don't think so," she said. "But now… who knows?"

Zuko met her gaze, which was so pale and blue in the dim light, like the ice she could wield. "Why did Aang ask if you could feel something?"

"The connection to the Spirit World is strong here because of the Oasis," she explained. "Because of my connection to the Moon Spirit, I can feel the… shifts like he can. It's like the tide is rescinding and we don't know what's going to happen when it comes in."

"Are you afraid?"

Katara blinked, surprised at the soft question. "No," she said slowly. "I am not afraid of what might come… I think I am afraid of what may happen."

_What- who- we might lose_, she thought, refusing to say the words out loud.

"I don't want to be," she continued, eyes flashing. "I know what we have to do. But this-," Her fingertip skimmed over the Moon's mark, "I don't think I know how to feel about this yet."

"Me neither," Zuko said, pulling her closer. His free hand drifted to the sunburst scar on his chest. One of them. "But we'll do this together- fight together."

Katara smiled, placing a hand over the one on his chest, feeling his heart kick against her touch. "Together," she agreed.

Then she kissed him, under that star-kissed night sky, under those flickering lights that would continue their dance until the sun returned.

**Ooo0ooO**

They didn't want to waste away the night- not one like this. Not when they didn't know what the next one would bring.

So Katara had taken his hand and led him away, out past the icy city gates, where the tundra met the ever-growing metropolis. A long river snaked through the land, mostly frozen, and the two benders decided to sit by its banks.

Katara used her bending to clear away the snow, then Zuko started a small fire to ward off some of the chill. Not that either one of them noticed too much, Katara was too adapted to the climate and Zuko elevated his body temperature like he had once done in a cave not too far from here many, many years ago.

So they sat side by side, their attention no longer on the colorful night sky, but on each other. Zuko gently asked her questions about growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, wanting to know more than what she had already shared with him or their friends.

She told him how she was very young- three years old or so- when she began showing signs of being a waterbender. She told him how it felt to grow into those powers, so largely untapped because the tribe had no master to teach her. She told him what it was like when her mother was alive, and how it felt to lose her.

Zuko listened quietly, remembering the pain and rage he had seen in her eyes when they had found the man who had killed her mother. How she had shown exquisite control over her bending, when he knew she could've ended his life with half a thought.

Those emotions were not present in her eyes today. Some of her scars, he knew, had healed long ago.

In turn, he told her of his own childhood, of his own mother. He told her what it was like to grow up being the oldest child, and yet always remained in Azula's shadow. He told her of those long years at sea after his banishment, where he had nothing but his anger and a vague sense of hope that nagged him to find the one thing he thought he had lost and needed to restore- the thing, he would later learn, he had with him the entire time.

"And here we are," Katara said, smiling.

"Did you ever think…?" Zuko trailed off, unsure how to phrase what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

"Did I ever think I would end up becoming friends with the guy who stormed into my village, demanding we hand over the Avatar? The guy who chased us all over the world?" Katara asked, her eyes gleaming with laughter.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, lips twitching.

"The guy who tied me to a tree?" she quipped, grinning when she heard him chuckle. She turned to face him. In a quieter voice, she asked, "The one who helped me heal, helped me find closure?"

Zuko watched her carefully as she moved, straddling his lap, her eyes never leaving his. One hand slid up his chest, the other gently rested on his scarred cheek. He shivered, not because of the cold, but because of her.

She could feel his heart slamming against his ribs, could see how his eyes were burning in the darkness.

Her eyes were like burning stars, and he was drowning in them. Her touch was gentle, yet possessive. It burned him in a different way than fire ever had.

Suddenly, any other words seemed insignificant. There was nothing but this- and when she finally kissed him, he knew there was nothing else he could ever want.

Katara felt his arms go around her, holding her close. She pulled back slightly, her fingertips trailing down his cheek. "Don't stop this time," she told him. "Just… keep touching me."

So he did.

He was gentle when he placed her down on the cold ground, neither of them noticing or caring about the frost. The clothing and furs they wore served as enough protection between them and the snow and the ice.

When she was bare before him, he drank in the sight of her beautiful body, her soft brown skin and scars, the slumberous look that had crept into her pale eyes.

Katara marveled at how moon-pale his skin was next to hers, when it was bare to her seeking eyes and hands. She traced the muscles, the dips and edges that were him, caressing his scars before her hands dipped lower.

His own hands sought her hips, the apex of her thighs. Her back bowed under him when he found the slick wetness there, his thoughts sharpening to a predatory-like focus as he hissed, pumping another finger inside her.

Her hand found his length a moment later, gliding up and down, her thumb sweeping across the tip until he was swearing softly and she was laughing huskily.

But when she opened for him, Zuko paused to press a sweet kiss to her lips. Her arms went up his arms, his shoulders, before her fingers dove into his hair. Slim brown legs went around his waist, guiding him towards her.

A muffled hiss broke past her lips when he slowly- ever so slowly- slid inside her. With his cheek against hers, he could only manage to say her name, again and again, like a prayer.

His skin was like a forge against hers as their bodies moved together as one. She swore she could see that inner fire when his eyes met hers, rising and burning everything away until there was only him.

He could see the moon and the stars in her eyes, her soft, breathy moans skimming along his neck and chest. His free hand skimmed down her body again, caressing the peak of her breast, the curve of her hip, before gently, insistently, rubbing at that bundle of nerves above where they were joined.

When her body tightened and climaxed, Katara swore the stars burst even brighter than the night sky, and they were even more beautiful than the northern lights. She heard herself calling his name, and his answering shout was swept away by the winter wind as they fell and burned in each other's arms.

**Ooo0ooO**

_The Spirit Oasis_

Not far from where the lovers laid, the spirits stirred at their arrival. The koi fish swam in tandem with each other, yin and yang, push and pull.

But then the moonlight brightened, revealing a familiar figure that emerged from the soft white light. She watched the fish swim, recognizing the other part of her soul that existed on this plane, that was tied to the ocean.

Her focus, however, turned to the graying sky in the distance, where the warmth of her beloved crept across the world.

The moonlight refracted again, and Yue emerged to stand by her mistress's side.

"It's coming again," the younger woman said softly, her pale hair spilled over her shoulders, floating weightlessly behind her, as if she was swimming through the air.

The Moon knew that she did not mean the Sun. "It will always come. Where there is light, there is darkness, and where there is darkness, there is light. One does not exist without the other."

"It creeps across the land," Yue whispered, her form already fading due to the rising sun.

The Moon watched the young woman disappear, fading away like mist, knowing she would soon have to join her on the Other Side.

For a moment longer, she watched the golden rays disperse the dark, banishing it like it had done for eons.

And in a flash, she allowed the warm touch of her other half to fill her as she crossed the veil between the worlds.

**Ooo0ooO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: To my new readers, welcome and thanks for reading! **

**Just a general reminder, as noted in the beginning, there are going to be some changes to what happened in the show and we later learned in the comics (which I should also note I have not read- I just know some facts here and there). **

**Please review!**


End file.
